Frosted Howl of the Guardian
by queenlaur
Summary: Jack has been with the Spirit wolfs for many years. He's learned much and has become a valued member of the pack but still holds an underlining belief he's weak and can do nothing but make a mess. When the Man in the Moon Calls for him to help the Guardians he doesn't think he'll be able to. Will he and his pack Brother help stop Pitch or lose what matters most!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first large story and it has taken me nearly a year to finish writing and editing it. I'm still pretty new to writing and there will probably be some improvements I can make. I welcome constructive criticism but kindly ask for no Hate. Thanks for reading, if you like the story please spread the word.**

* * *

Jack was flying for his life. He knew they were right behind him, could feel the powerful heat breathing down his neck! Hopefully he could reach his pond before they caught him. If he did he might stand a chance. He would still be beaten and most likely burned. But the ponds water would help to heal him after. The problem was they seemed to be purposely herding him away from his pond. That could only mean greater trouble; if they knew about the pond then they were spirits he had run into before. Experience showed that once was bad twice could be disastrous. He picked up speed and tried to fly above the trees and could see the clearing where his pond was. Relief washed over him, only to be seared away, when a fire ball hit him square in between the shoulders. Jack screamed and lost the winds hold that kept him aloft. He plummeted straight threw a thick tree, hitting branches all the way down, to crash in an ungraceful heap near the base.

"Ha! Nice shot!"

"We got him now!"

"There's no escaping this time Frost!"

Jack scrambled to face his attackers. Before him were about 12 spirits, maybe more, he wasn't sure. Spring and summer beings coming together, intent on one thing, Jack!

"Can't run and hide, your ours Frost." A big spirit with flaming red hair stated.

"You should have known that this would happen. You've ruined our work for the last time." Spat a young spirit with a pink flower crown.

Jack backed into the tree behind him. "Please let me explain…."

"What's there to explain? You sent a blooming blizzard, on Easter of all days!"

"But I was trying to…."

"To do what? Make yourself more important, Kill thousands of plants that just started to bloom, Take over someone's holiday? **OR JUST BE THE COLD DEMON YOU ARE!** " This was shouted by several spirits at once, almost like they had rehearsed it.

As they spook they advanced, crowding in on him. As he tried to stand another blistering heat hit his arm. His staff fell to the ground with a clatter only to be grabbed and thrown out of the rapidly shrinking cercal they had created around him. Then they pounced, kicking, punching, burning, and scratching him. His hair and clothes were pulled and shredded. They didn't give him any chance to curl into a protective ball. It seemed to go on for hours, though it probably lasted a mere few minutes. When they were done Jack was barely conscious.

"That should do it!" The crowd said as they dispersed.

Through his haze, Jack saw his staff laying some distance away.

"Maybe, if I can reach my staff, I can get to my pond."

He rolled on his stomach just doing that nearly made him black out. But he fought it off, he had to try. Moving one arm he pulled on the ground. He moved his leg and pushed. Repeating this, alternating between his arms and legs, he moved inch by excruciating inch. Each movement brought the darkness closer but it also got him closer to his staff. He got about halfway, but his body failed him after that. He lay in there in the forest completely helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to send thanks out to all the fan-fiction writers who's many amazing stories inspired and contributed to this work. i also want to thank the writers who gave me help on my Title and my two editors. Without all of you this wouldn't have made it past my own mind and onto paper.**

* * *

Mysheara was walking through her territory, letting her mind wonder. She felt a great loss's wait upon her shoulders; her newest litter had been ravaged by disease. Only one out of eight cubs had survived. Animal spirits lives were fickle. They were born as mortal animals, subject to disease and natures other tests. It was the law that ruled the wild, only the strong survive.

Mysheara new this, she and her pack were the law keepers of her territory (witch spanned several northern states, as the humans called them). The woods were far and between large human towns and cities. But Mysheara and her spirit wolf pack had the ability to shimmer travel. Merging with nature, there momentum itself becomes magical, carrying them to their destination. This included the human towns, but they tended to stay clear of them.

And that was part of the problem. As the human population grew, so did their towns and cities, creating less and less room for the other animals. The cramped conditions caused things like disease to spread quickly. This had led to her litter all but dyeing out leaving only Shanook, the runt. Shanook was healthy but wolf cubs need there litter mates just as badly as their mother's milk. More then she'd like to recall, she'd lost cubs to loneliness. She knew in her heart that given the chance Shanook would be one of the strongest of her cubs. But as the days without his litter mats passed he seemed to become weaker.

Once the cub grew to adult age and passed natures tests of survival, they became spirit wolfs. At that time they gain a deep connection to nature, allowing them to sense when it was out of balance and where the disruption was. The connection gave immortality and there powers. Some of her pack, including herself, went a step further. The closely guarded secret of the spirit forms, alternate forms they could shift into. Each wolf had a unique spirit form, that increased there specific strengths.

As all this rolled around in her mind, Mysheara's nose picked up a strong mix of scents. There was the fresh sent of winter breezes and falling snow, on top of a human like sent. But strongest of all was the smell of an injured animal. Mysheara followed her nose to a large oak tree. Its branches were beaten and several had fallen. As if something large had smashed into them or fallen through them.

The ground showed evidence of a group surrounding something. Then at the base the snow, dirt, and dead leaves were turned up in an enormous mess. In the center an imprint was prominent. Something had lain here during the attack. Though the lightly falling snow was starting to cover it, Mysheara found a drag trail leading away from the imprint. She followed it to a lump on the ground. As she sniffed the lump she began to remove the light coating of snow, what she uncovered made her step back in surprise.

The body of a young human boy was lying under the snow. He was severely beaten, scratched, and burned. His hair was snowy white, though it now had reddish brown spots where dried blood had socked in. His skin was white as well, though _very_ little remained unmarked.

Mysheara studied the body closer. He was covered in the scent of spring and summer. This led her to believe spirits had done this. But why would spirits attack a human, much less this savagely. As she pondered this the wind seemed to wrap around the boy as if it were trying to lift him up. In doing so it moved the body across the ground. That is when Mysheara got another surprise. The boy Moved! He was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, I hope you continue to like it.**

* * *

Mysheara got over her surprise and further investigated the boy. His injuries should have killed him. Instead he was holding on with resilience she couldn't help but admire. The path he had made as he'd drug himself along showed small specs of blood. She saw now that these had come from the scratches that had pierced skin. But they had scabbed over, wait no! Not scabbed, frozen! There were thin layers of ice and frost covering the boy's wounds.

It clicked then, this was an elemental spirit. But not just any elemental this was a winter spirit, the first and only one to Mysheara's knowledge. The other seasons had multiple spirits that spread and watched over the season's weather and progress. Winter never bent to anyone's will, besides the nudges it got from Mother Nature it had always been uncontrollable, cold, and unpredictable. That was not to say that it was something she hated. No winter was a part of nature and she respected that. It turned dead plants into nutrients for the next spring, and brought the pack together.

This spirit was winter though he was also something else. His sent was that of falling snow and cool breezes', but under that was the scent of human. This wasn't a rub off sent, something one got from being around humans, no this boy was human himself. Her admiration only grew. A _young human_ spirit that could control winter was someone of great strength, determination, and resilience. And it made her fur bristle to see him so badly hurt.

The wind blew in again and continued to try and wrap around the still winter spirit. It tried to lift him but wasn't having successes. This puzzled Mysheara, the wind was a being that (though it carried all elementals) never played favorites. Unless called it preferred its independence and would leave as soon as it could. It had a very temperamental disputation, calm and gentle on minute and a split second later harsh and destructive. But here it was giving off a protective, maybe even guilty aura.

As if it had heard her thoughts The Moon shown through the clouds and his glow surrounded the boy. At its appearance Mysheara bowed her head respectfully. All wolfs knew The Moon as a Lord of Nature. They would sing to him, and he would guide and help them in any way he could. As such Mysheara decided to ask The Moon about the boy he now shown down upon, as if he were trying to hug the wounded spirit. Using the formal dialogue for addressing The Moon, she tilted her head back and released her Howl.

As Many know when wolfs howl they are communicating. What most don't know is that each howl is a song; words that very few understand are strung together in a beautiful call that carries for miles around. Spirit wolfs could send their call all over the world and even to The Moon himself, one of the few that could understand the words sung in a howl. As Mysheara howled this is what The Moon heard.

"Great Moon,

Mysheara, the leader of the spirit wolf pack, humbly requests an audience."

Mysheara sat and politely waited to see if The Moon would answer. Before long another moon beam shown on her, and she heard The Moon's voice clearly say,

"Mysheara,

It is an honor to hear from you. How may I help?"

His voice sounded off. As if it was filled with the same guilt as the wind.

"Great Moon,

I humbly ask. Who is this boy? And how did he come to such harm? I can tell he is strong, why did he not defend himself from his attackers?"

The Moon seemed to shy as he answered,

"His name is Jack Frost, The spirit of winter. He is like this because of the jealousy of other elementals. And he did not defend himself because he didn't believe he had a right to."

"What!" Mysheara Barked. This could not be possible; every creature had a right to defend itself.

The Moon spook again, "Since Jack is the only winter spirit, he has far more power than the other elementals. They have taken to finding any excuse to attack him in there jealousy."

Mysheara bristled her fur and growled, "How dare they call themselves spirits of nature!"

The wind continued to try and lift Jack off the ground.

"Great Moon,

Why is the wind acting like this? I've never seen it so concerned over anything"

"Jack is so badly injured that he needs help to heal. This is the north wind and it is trying to bring him to the pond where his immortal life began. If he is submerged in its water, I can send my magic to heal him directly. The reason the wind is trying to help is because the wind is Jack's only friend, the other winds only lisen to there respective elemental season and only when called but, he showed North wind kindness and because of that it has taken quite a liking to him. But it can't lift him without the help of Jack's staff which acts as a tether between them," was The Moon's answer.

Hearing this, Mysheara came to a decision. "Let me bring him there, oh great Moon. I will be able to lift him without problem."

"Mysheara, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

Mysheara bowed her head, and then she began to shift. Her back legs and paws lengthened so she could rise to stand on them. Her front paws took on a similarity to hands, and her fur shifted to better cover her new body. Curvy lines and patterns appeared to mark her white fur; these were her pack's individual spirit tattoos. In the end where Mysheara (the spirit wolf pack leader) had once stood, now there was a tall werewolf. But instead of a gruesome, terrifying creature, she was a being of great power and beauty!


	4. Chapter 4

**Heads up, this is a long one.**

* * *

This as you may have guessed was Mysheara's spirit form. By taking this shape, she could easily carry Jack without causing him more pain. She stooped down and, cradling him in her arms, she headed off in the direction The Moon was shining. He was incredibly light for his size and Mysheara pondered if that was so the wind could carry him or if it was a testament to how often he ate. She hadn't gone more than a few meters when her right paw hit a stick buried in the snow. At first she thought it a branch that had fallen from the oak, until she noticed Jack's sent and power lingering on it.

"This must be your staff that The Moon spook of," she said looking at The Boy in her arms. She reached down and picked it up, then continued the journey.

She soon reached the pond which was a glow with The Moon's light. "Place him in the water but keep his head above," The Moon's voice instructed.

Mysheara did as asked, cracking the ice on top first to make a small hole for the spirit. When she moved away from him, a thin layer of ice spread out from Jack covering the hole. Mysheara returned to her regular form and lay down by the boy's head. She would watch over him for as long as possible.

* * *

As the hours passed, Mysheara knew she had to return. She had been gone longer than normal, her Pack would be worried. She howled her farewell to The Moon, and he called down his thanks in reply. With that she began her track back to her Den.

Soon she could no longer see the pond, but its occupant remained in her mind. So engrossed in thought, she wouldn't have noticed them if they had not spoken.

"I can't believe it! He was barely conscious, yet he wandered off!" The shout of a girl's voice meet her ears.

"Don't worry, we'll finish teaching him his lesson," Came a boy's voice in reply. "After tonight Jack Frost will be so weakened he won't even be able to lift a finger."

"Why didn't we before?"

"The others would have stopped us, you know that."

"But—"

"Just because we can't kill him, doesn't mean we can't **take him out!** "

That stopped Mysheara in her tracks. "They must have must have been part of, maybe even lead, the attack," she thought. Staking after them she realized they were elementals, one summer and one spring, just as she had thought. And there hatred and envy radiated off them like a skunk's spray did after the skunk had let fly. Only this smell was worse, this smell was unnatural. A skunk's spray was a defense, meant to ward off, this combination of hatred and envy was bent on nothing short of destruction.

They were headed straight for the pond and the helpless spirit that was healing with in. Mysheara Bolted, not a sound was heard of her sprint but she still covered ground at a record pace. She arrived before the two spirits and, forgoing formality, howled a warning to The Moon.

"The spirits are returning to finish what they started. I can't, **I WON'T** let then hurt this boy!" she had started her song as a way of asking for The Moon to protect Jack, but had ended with strong a feeling that she would protect him herself. Before The Moon could reply they appeared.

The summer spirit, a boy, easily spotted Jack and with an evil smirk created a fire ball in his hand. Mysheara wasted no time. Since they were focused on Jack they did not see her, she used that and pounced. Hitting both spirits in the back with her paws she caused the boy to stumble and the girl, a spring spirit, to fly foreword and crash through the thin ice of the pond with a mighty "splash". Caching himself right before the pond the summer saved himself from being submerged but not from getting doused by the wave of water created by the spring's crash thought the ice, when the water hit his fire went out.

"What!" sputtered the shivering girl, her clothes and hair were dripping and her flower crown was coming undone from her hair.

Turning the boy saw Mysheara and his fire red hair seemed to glow with heat. "A wolf? What's a wolf doing here?"

Mysheara bristled her fur and growled. As her coat puffed out she gained the appearance of being bigger then she was. Scare tactics were a wolf's first defense, she preferred not to fight, but she would attack if it came to that.

"It's probably just defending its water source. Scare it away and let's get this done," stated the girl she was in no mood to deal with interferences. The boy glared at her, "Don't tell me what to do!" He created another fire ball and sent it towards Mysheara.

She could tell it was aimed at the ground right in front of her, meant to startle her not actually hit, but she didn't wait. She jumped at the fire and shifted into spirit form in midair. The energy released during her shift evaporated the fire and Mysheara somersaulted to land between Jack and the two spirits intent on attacking him.

She never showed emotion unless she was with her pack or talking to The Moon, she'd growl in warning or attack but those were defense tactics and a part of being leader, so when she spook to the two spirits her voice was neutral. "I am Mysheara, Pack leader of the spirit wolfs. Who are you?"

The two were shocked and so remained silent for a moment, but recovered quickly. The red haired boy stepped forward. "I am Magmas, summer spirit of fire."

"And I am Bloom, spring spirit of plants," Said the girl with the flower crown.

"What business do you have with this boy?" Mysheara asked next.

The two looked at each other, then spook as one, "We're here to deal with that _Demon_ behind you."

"He may look like an innocent boy but all he does is cause death and destruction where ever he go's!" Bloom said with an acid tone.

"Really? Please, give me an example. I want to know exactly what his crimes are."

The two spirits were caught off guard. "Well, Ahh." Magmas brightened as an example came to mind. "He brought cold, when it was supposed to be summer. This caused a domino effect that created a hard year for everyone, his work killed!"

"Let me inquire, were there a surplus of strong animals for the next year?" Mysheara countered.

"Well, yes. But—"

"Is that not one of the balances that nature must have? The weak must pass for there to be enough resources for the strong to survive?"

Magmas ran out of steam. Bloom however took over. "He frosted my plant buds, some didn't even sprout!"

"And this is something that's never happened before?"

"Oh no! He's done it many time." Bloom had a triumphant look, thinking she had won the argument.

"How old is he?" Mysheara nodded in Jack's direction.

"Ahh... I'd say 268 years, give or take." Blooms triumph left her as she wondered what that had to do with anything.

"If I recall, winter has been around _a lot longer_ than that. And spring frosts weren't uncommon, before he was born, either." Neither spirit could think of anything to say. "So, it would seem that you have no business."

That made them angry, Magmas' hair became a blaze and Vines with sharp thorns grew out of Blooms cloths. " **You** have no business here, this is an elemental fight and as a spirit of nature you know you can't get involved."

They were unfortunately right, regardless of how Mysheara felt, _unless_! As the idea struck her she wondered why she hadn't thought of it sooner. "Yes I do! He is my son!"

" **WHAT!"** They both shouted.

"I am adopting him into my pack, **HE IS MY SON!**

Unfortunately they got over there shock quickly and their anger came back in full force. "I'm done with this!" Magmas screamed and shot a stream of flam. He manipulated it so it would go around the wolf spirit and hit Jack, but Mysheara jumped out and took the flame instead of letting it hit its target. After the attack stopped she returned her gaze to the spirits of summer and spring. She let out a **deep** growl of warning, " **STAY AWAY FROM HIM!** "

"He's no cub of yours!" They countered, there anger over taking any affect the growl may have had, and advanced.

Mysheara howled to her pack and in less than a second the clearing was filled with wolfs, that had just shimmered in. The two spirits backed away from the fierce growls, a wolf was one thing but nearly a hole pack was quite another.

"This is for all to know," Mysheara spook with the power and authority given, only, to pack leader and protector of nature. "From this moment on, Jack frost is a member of the spirit wolf pack. He is under our protection and **anyone** wishes him harm will feel our full rather!" Her gaze fixated on Magmas and Bloom, both of which were shaking." Now leave!"

They fled, leaping into the night air, there separate winds catching them, and soon vanishing. When they were sure the spirits were gone the wolfs gathered around Jack and Mysheara, who had returned to her regular form, settling in to wait for Jack to awaken.

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes he was shocked to find he had somehow ended up in his pond. But even more surprising was the wolfs that were all around him. He got out of the water his body, and what remained of his cloths, drying quickly. His movement cased them to stir but, for reasons Jack didn't understand, he felt no threat from them. Then an almost pure white wolf walked forward and spook.

"Jack Frost, I am Mysheara the leader of the spirit wolfs."

"He...hello." Jack replied, shock making him stutter, he'd never heard a wolf talk. Her voice held such power but also great kindness. "Did you bring me here?"

"Yes, it looks like your wounds have healed," And she was right, all that remained were red sores where the worst of his injury sues to be. "How do you feel?"

Jack stretched and looked himself over. "A bit sore, but ok. Thank you for bringing me here. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble!" Absently his fingers closed around air, a habit from tightening his grip on his staff when he was nervous or self-conscious. That's when he remembered his staff had been taken from him, and how he'd lost consciousness while trying to reach it. "Oh no!" he whispered and began glancing around, desperately looking for his only true possession.

"Is something wrong?" Mysheara's steady voice helped to calm him, if only a little.

"M...my staff, I lost it!" , saying it out loud brought tears to his eyes. "Have you seen it? I know you've done so much for me already, but it's the only thing I own. Without it I'm defenseless!"

"Is this your staff? I found it not far from where I found you," The wolf nudged something at the edge of the pond.

Seeing his staff Jack leaped to it and held it tight to his chest. "Thank you, Thank you." That was all he could manage to say, and it was only a whisper. Tears fell freely from his eyes. He felt soft fur on his cheek and looked up into the strong, wise, and _love_ filed eyes of the spirit wolf. Soon he was surrounded by other wolfs, as they nuzzled and licked him. Jack had seen wolfs do this to their family members, he believed it was there way of showing affection and giving comfort, much like hugging with people. At first he went stiff, the only contact he'd ever received having been beatings, but very quickly he relaxed and let himself except the comforting touch.

When Mysheara sensed that Jack was calm and comfortable in their presence, she asked him, "Jack would you like to join out pack?"

"What? Why would you want me? I'm a nobody a—"

"Those were all lies that you needn't listen to. Even though you're not a wolf we would be honored if you would join."

Jack searched her eyes and found only truth and kindness there. With tears of joy he nodded. Smiling Mysheara spook to everyone, "Then let us return to the Den." Looking at Jack she instructed him, "Hold onto my neck as we Shimmer travel." Jack wrapped his arms around Mysheara's neck and felt a joy only matched when he flew with the wind.

* * *

At the Den Mysheara led Jack into the far reaches, where little Shanook was curled next to her mate. When he smelled his mother's sent the blind, tan furred cub whimpered to be feed. Mysheara lay down and Shanook started to suckle. Jack looked down on Shanook and his expression became one of joy and fondness for the cub. After feeding, Shanook curled close to his mother and Jack Lay down close by. As Mysheara watched, Shanook sniffed the air and slowly made way over. Soon the two were curled up as if they had been born of the same litter. Mysheara smiled at her mate, she now knew without a doubt that Shanook would survive. And Jack now had a pack that would keep him safe and give him the love he deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

**I borrowed the "Lochinvyrr" for the book series "wolfs of the beyond." Written by, Kathryn Lasky. I don't own the idea or the wording. I recommend the series and its companion ones to. Kathryn Lasky is a wonderful writer.**

 **This is where we the Movie and my story merge, I'm not sure if this qualifies as an AU or a rewrite. But I don't own the movies story of the charters they belong to William Joyce and DreamWorks.**

* * *

The new spring shoots of grass were quickly being nibbled away by the small group of rabbits. Every few minutes or so one would rise on its hind legs. Twitching its ears to and fro, so they caught any and every sound. Nose twitching to pick up any smells, whiskers alert for the slightest change. When it felt it was safe it would return to nibbling on the greens, but soon after another would rise to do the same. But even with all the caution, they failed to notice they were being watched.

Two sets of keen eyes were stationed close by. Concealed by bushes and being down wind, they watched the rabbits searching out the old and weakened. Blue eyes meet amber, without even speaking a plan was decided and the blue eyes moved off to the left. While the amber eyes continued to monitor the rabbits. There was an older male rabbit (a buck) which had a bad limp that was the target.

There was no sine, no signal, but with certainty forged from 40+ years of working together amber eyed Shanook knew his brother was in position and ready. He started staking forward, moving silently and keeping himself down wind. Doing this he positioned himself within leaping distance, he hunched his shoulders and braced himself for a run, and then Shanook leaped.

He landed into the middle of the group of rabbits and scattered them. They ran in seemingly random patterns, zig-zagging and crisscrossing, in an attempt to confuse the predator. Shanook responded with faint attacks that, unknown to the buck, herded the target in the direction of his brother. As they reached some evergreen bushes Shanook fell back, faking that he was growing tiered. Suddenly there was a blur of movement, followed by a bright flash of blue/white light. It struck the ground right next to the buck, forming an ice patch.

Unable to stop, slowdown, or divert his course, the rabbit went flying the minute he hit the ice. There was a "thud' and the blue eyed Jack glided on the wind to the Buck's still form, Shanook joined him. The rabbit had died on impact, but they knew its spirit was still near. Both knelt down and spook the Lochinvyrr. "We thank you; your life will be cherished. You fought hard and we will honor you. Your strength will live on though us!" With that the rabbit's spirit was satisfied and the brother felt it move on, giving it's blessing to the hunters. Thanking the Buck once more Shanook picked it up. Jack twirled and holsters his staff into place on the back of his fur cape.

The cape came from the pelt of a lone wolf that Jack had found. The wolf had been in a lethal fight with a bear and was dying of his wounds. Jack thought this wolf deserved a Lochinvyrr and promptly did just that. When the spirit of the Mortal wolf passed he thanked Jack by giving the boy permission to use his pelt, since Jack's tattered clothes were little more than rags hanging from his body. Jack had turned the pelt into a cape and crafted a sheath so when he was staking he could use both his hands.

"Swel we wet bwak?" Shanook spook through a mouth of fur.

"Ha ha! Don't talk with your mouth full, but yes let's go." Jack said to his brother.

* * *

North was busy sawing, chiseling, brushing, and _singing._ He had just finished his small ice prototype, the train moved along its icy track only to launch off the end and morph into a plain which flew around the room. With a crash the plain is demolished by the door being thrown open.

"AHH!" North screamed in dismay.

"Whooo", the Yeti who had barged in covered his mouth obviously sorry for ruining the toymakers work.

"Ahhh"

"Whoooo"

"Huh! How many _times_ have I _told_ you to _knock?!"_

"Wahabawaca", Grumbled the Yeti.

"Vhat? The Globe?" Grabbing his swords North follows the Yeti out. What he sees puzzles him. The Globe of Belief's lights, which represented the believers, were flickering like strobe lights. "Did you check the excels? Is rotation balanced?"

"Whay whay", Grumbled the Yeti in charge of the Globes controls.

A tornado like wind blew through the building. Back sand covered the Globe, and then with a " **Boom** " it was gone! North looked confused and cautious at the same time, and then a movement caught his eye. A black shadow made of black sand whizzed by, it became a silhouette of a tall spiky haired man. A cruel cackle rang through the air as the sand dissipated.

"Can it be? Dingell! Make preparations. Ve are having company." With that North set off the Aurora, calling the guardians.

* * *

Back at the Den every pack member was gathered around to share in the catch. The Pack was big but being spirits, they could survive on little and they never took more than they needed. There Den was a stationary domain, but they changed where they hunted to make sure each area was always balanced. The spirit wolfs sat and howled there thanks to the pray and nature, then everyone took there share. Jack and Shanook split half a rabbit, the meat re-energizing them. As everyone started to settle down for the night, Jack got up to leave.

"Got winter to spread?" Shanook asked. He didn't like it when his brother left but he knew, as _the_ winter spirit, Jack had a job to do.

"Yep, Russia needs a snow fall." Jack smiled. "I'll bring back something it I can, OK. See you in a few days." With that Jack leaped into the air and rode the wind to his next job.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the story or the characters; both belong to Willem Joyce and DreamWorks.**

* * *

The Guardians had gathered, and they were arguing. "North I don't have time for this! I still have three _Million_ eggs to finish up!"

"No matter how much you paint it still just egg."

Bunny and North were having their usual "who's Holliday is better" argument. Tooth was flirting around giving orders on where teeth needed to be collected. And Sandy? He was sitting back and drinking eggnog. Since he didn't talk he usually just let these blow over. That was his plan, till The Moon appeared in the skylight. Now he was doing everything he could to get the others attention.

"Look mate, I'm dealing with perishables. You have all year to prepare."

"Vhy are bunnies' allvays so nerves?"

"Why are _you_ always such a blow hard?"

"Three cuspids and five Molars, Is that all in one house?" Tooth's instructions interrupted North and Bunny.

"Tooth! Can't you see ve're trying to argue?" North told her annoyed.

"Sorry, not all of us get to work only _one night a year!_ Am I right Sandy?" Sandy tried to direct her to the skylight, but Tooth wasn't paying attention. "AH! San Diego, sector two…"

"Look mate, Pitch went out with the Dark Ages. Ok, we made _sure_ of it!" Bunny clearly stated his disbelief in Norths interpretation of his "encounter with the Globe."

"I knov it vas him, ve have serious situation!"

Sandy was irritated, he'd had enough. It was time for a new method for getting their attention. He floated over to the Elf that had decided to finish Sandy's eggnog. The Elf stopped and gulped at Sandy, tongue sticking out, mid lick.

"Well I've got a serious situation with some eggs."

"Uh guys I hate to interrupt your "who's better speeches" but can we get back to the problem at hand?

"Ding, Galing, Ding, Ding, Ding-Galing." The Elf fell to the floor, dizzy from Sandy shaking him by the hat-suit. Sandy glared at the other Guardians, created a crescent moon symbol above his head and pointed at the Skylight.

Finally North turned. "Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, vhy didn't you say something?"

This made Sandy shoot sand out his ears, like steam.

"It's been a long time old friend. Vhat is big news?" A moon beam shined onto the Guardian mosaic. It creates a symbol of a Man with spiked hair and a pointed nose.

"It is Pitch!" Bunny said in surprise.

"Manny, vhat must ve do?" North asked.

The beam intensified till it concentrated on the "G" in the middle of the mosaic. A crystal rose from the ground and the beam's light reflected off it.

"Ah, guys, do you know what this means?" Tooth exclaimed in excitement.

"He's choosing a new Guardian!" Was North's answer.

"What, why?" said Bunny.

"Must be big deal, Manny thinks ve need help."

"Since when do we need help?"

"I wonder who it's gonna to be." Sandy showed a four leaf clover in answer to Tooth's wondering. "Maybe the leprechaun?" she translated Sandy's image.

"Please not the Groundhog, Please not the Groundhog!" Bunny chanted with his hands clasped in desperation. The crystal's light started to rise above and solidified into a 3D image, of a tall teen with a crooked staff.

"Jack Frost!" North said in surprise and confusion.

"Uh, I take it back, the Groundhogs fine!"

"Well, as long as he helps to…to protect the children, right!" Tooth had been staring dreamily at the 3D image and now tried to regain her composure.

" **JAKE FROST!** He…he… He doesn't care about children. OK! All He does is freeze water pipes, and mess with _my_ egg hunts. He's an irresponsible selfish—"

"Guardian!" North, over his earlier reaction, said as if he'd known it all along.

"Jack Frost is _many things_ , but he is **Not** a Guardian!"

* * *

At that time Jack was playing some icy pranks in Rusha. No longer wearing his fur cape, he now sported a blue hoodie.

He had found the hoodie on the ground after a marathon, along with dozens of others, it was still in great condition and Jack had kept it. He kept the hoodie in a pocket on the inside of his cap, but could switch them with the flick of a wrist.

When he was around humans Jack wanted to look like them in the hope that he would be seen. He knew that a hooded cape with fake ears on top wasn't very human looking. So finding the hoodie was a stroke of luck in Jack's mind. Jack also knew that carrying a staff in your hands was far more human like then carrying it on your back. So when his hoodie was out, Jack held his staff.

His work was done, and now he passed his time by playing with his ice. The ice crept up buildings, coating windows and powerlines. Latterly _howling_ with laughter, Jack spun around the lightning rod of a domed roof.

"Awwoooooo, that…that was fun! Hay wind! Take me home!" With that he soured through the sky at incredible speeds.

Soon he was flouting over the small town, near his pond, called Burgress. This would always be his home. It was where he first woke, where he learned his name, where he had lived before the attack. He felt connected and protective of the town and its residents. When he wanted to return to the pack he'd head towards the Den. But for now it was time for a:

" _Snow Day!"_ he shouted at the top of his lungs as he dive bombed from the sky. In the town he twisted and turned leaving frost in his wake. He skated across his frozen pond and when he returned to the air, the wind plucked a book out of a boy's hands.

Jack had learned the names of the kids in Burgress, after years of playing with them generation after generation. This boy was Jamie, and he was a strong believer in just about everything. That was all too obvious when Jack laded to see the book Jamie had lost was a cryptid zoology book.

"Well that looks interesting. Good book?" Jack asked as Jamie ran to pick up and dust off the book. Unfortunately Jack was one of the "things" Jamie didn't believe in, so jack's question fell on death ears.

"Alright, Snow Day." the twins, Claude and Caleb, came running and playfully nudged Jamie shouting there excitement.

"Ha, Ha. Your welcome!" Jack replied, and then followed the three towards a home nearby. As the three crawled under a lose fence bored, Jack jumped up on top to better.

The family's dog, Abby, looked up at him. He bowed his head and admitted a small whimper. "Can I be in your territory? I mean no harm." Dog's and wolf's languages were slightly different but he made do. When he was around humans, especially kids, he ran into a lot of dogs. Technically, since he was a member of the spirit wolf pack, he had the authority to be in any animals' territory. But since Jack was around humans only when he was working as the spirit of winter, he didn't feel right about forcing his way into others homes. Abby waged her tail to say "Yes" then walked towards the house and the kids who were there.

"Wow, it says here they found Bigfoot hair samples and DNA! In Michigan, that's like super close!" head buried in his book, Jamie was almost jumping with excitement.

"Here we go again!" sighed his friend.

"You saw that Documentary to Claude. _He's out there._ "

"That's what you said about the _aliens,_ and the Easter Bunny." At the Easter Bunny's name Jack made a face. He was one of the few spirits that, though he hadn't attacked Jack, he had given him a _lecture_ after that _fateful_ Easter.

"The Easter Bunny _is real!"_ Jack had to smirk at Jamie.

"OH, he's real alright! Real annoying, real grumpy, and _**Really full of himself!**_ "

The kids gathered there snow gear and started for the park. A little girl with blond hair hoped down the porch steps to follow.

"Easter Bunny! HOP, HOP, HOP!" In her excitement she trips over her feet and ended up on the ground.

"Mom! Sophie fell again." Jamie sat down the book and grabbed his sled.

"You OK Soph? A tall woman, Jamie's and Sophie's mom, Judy checked on her daughter then turned to her son. "Jamie Hat! Don't want Jack frost nipping at your nose."

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked.

"No one honey, it's just an expression."

"Hay!" An annoyed Jack exclaimed. "Its things like that, which makes it hard for people like me to be seen."

No one payed him any attention and the kids continued on to the park. Jack scooped up a hand full of snow.

"Who's Jack Frost?" he mimicked as he made a snow ball and blew on it to add his own magic touch. With perfect aim he launched the ball and it smacked Jamie in the back of the head. Blue magic sparks, glittered in the boy's eyes, "OK who threw that?" he laughed as his face lite up with joy.

That was all it took, soon the three boys were joined by two more friends, Monty and Pippa, in a full free for all snowball war. Everyone went silent though as Cupcake, a girl with a _bit_ of a temper, turned around and growled.

"Crud, I hit Cupcake!" Pippa whispered.

"Sh…She hit Cupcake!" Monty pointed Pippa out.

"You _Hit_ Cupcake?" Caleb asked in a scared voice as Cupcake raised a snowman's head over a trembling Jamie.

Suddenly a _blue_ snowball hit her square in the face. Everyone looked around wondering who could be so _brave_ or so **stupid.** Then a giggle caused them to look back at Cupcake. She was struggling to hold in a laugh. But it was a useless effort; with a shout of joy she began to chase everyone with her snowman head. The game continued till Jamie slipped, landing on his sled and went careening towards the street.

"Jamie, watch out!' His friends shouted. "That's the street!" Jamie's ride was leading him straight into a collision with a U-hale truck. Jack flew up right beside Jamie and shot ice onto the street where the kid would land.

"Wow, don't worry Jamie I got yah, just hang on, its gonna be alright." Jack kept pace with Jamie, creating an ice track for the boy's sled. Jack caused the track to swerve to the left on a loop back into town heading towards the park. "Keep up with me kid, take a left!"

Two dogs and there owner were waking by as Jamie swerved around a corner. "Hay, slow down!" the owner shouted after the boy but Jamie was already blocks away.

"Wait, no, no, no, NO!" Jamie's sled followed the track off the street and onto the sidewalk, scattering people in his path.

"There you go." Jack encouraged as Jamie's face turned from fear to joy. The park was just across the street but Jack saw a snow plow coming. He quickly curved the track and created a ramp, as Jamie came souring along he shot into the air. He seemed to fly for a short time then, in a shower of snow, landed in a snow bank inches from the town statue.

"Awwooooo" Jack howled in excitement.

Jamie picked himself up, "Wow ho, ho! Did you guys see that? It was amazing, I mean I was flying then I slid by this truck…ooff!" A sofa, that had followed the ice track after falling out of the U-hale truck, rammed into the boy.

"OOOOOOO, Wops!" Jack cringed and whimpered.

Jamie lay dazed for a bit then bought his hand up to his mouth. Excitement light up his face, he stood hand raised showing off his prize.

"Cool a tooth." As his friends gathered around Jamie, Jack felt a familiar annoyance build in him.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr, _Nooooooooooo!_ What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth fairy that _was me!_ " He chased after the group standing right in front of them. "What's a guy got to do to get a little attention around here?!" At that moment, Jamie walked right though Jack. The cold shiver came, when it passed he leapt back into the sky with a growl.

* * *

 **Sorry that this one took longer. This week I may be a bit delayed, but I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, following, and revewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**i don't own the rise of the guardians characters or the movie's story. They belong to William Joice and Dreamworks**

* * *

"You want _me_ to get him? Crikey are you nuts mate?" Bunny shouted. The Guardians were still "talking" in the globe room of North's workshop. They currently were trying to agree on how to get Jack to the Pole.

"Vhat! You obvious choice." Was North's reply to Bunny's outburst?

"How you figure?"

North counted on his fingers as he told his reasons. "You know him best, you know where to find him, you can keep up with him, and you can track him. Need I go on?"

Bunny humped, the points were solid but that didn't mean he had to like it or do anything about it. "Don't care, it's a waste of time to get the bloke and I ain't gonna do it!"

Tooth looked him in the eye. "If Manny says we need him, then we do. What do you have against Jack anyways? Is this because he's winter?"

"Don't make me sound bloody Prejudice. I don't like him because he's has been teasing and pranking me for as long as I can remember. It's got nothing to do with anything as petty as not liking his season!"

Sandy was once again sitting in the background waiting for the fighting to be over. They had been here for close to a day. After Manny had chosen Jack, a good portion of their time was spent bickering.

"Look, simple. You go vith yetis." North pointed to the two that were standing nearby. One had a large red sack in his hands. "They grab and bag Jack, so he doesn't hurt himself," he added hastily after Tooth shot him a glare. She didn't agree with the _bag_ idea. "And bring him here through portal."

"Oh fine! I'll get the blighter." With that Bunny stomped his foot twice on the ground. A hole opened and Bunny leapt in, calling for the yetis to "get a move on."

* * *

Jack was sitting in the roof of Jamie's house. He had just watched Jamie and Sophie be tucked into bead by their mom. The Sean had warmed his heart, but also left him a bit jealous. And now he felt guilty. He wanted so bad to be seen and have human contact, but he had a family with the wolfs. They loved him, and cared for him, shouldn't that be enough? Jack looked to The Moon, he had no doubt he knew the answer to his many questions, but The Moon never answered him. Then again, what's the hurt in trying? Three _millionth_ times the right? He got comfortable then lifted his head and howled as Mysheara had taught him.

"Great Moon,

I humbly ask that you answer my call."

He sat back and waited, and waited! Nothing, not so much as a glimmer of acknowledgement. Throwing formality to the way side. Jack spook to The Moon using his own words.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong, could …could you just tell me what it is? Cause I've tried _everything_ and _nobody ever_ sees me, I don't understand. You put me here, the _least_ you could do is me…tell me why." Still nothing.

Jack switched into his fur cape and with a shy headed towards his pond. He'd spend the night there, and head to the den tomorrow. As the Sandman's dream sand lite up the sky, a dark blur bolted past. Now Jack wasn't "officially" supposed to protect Burgress, but he cared deeply for this town and everyone in it. In recent years more and more shadowy creatures had been stalking Burgress and the surrounding woods. So he followed the blur, he'd see if it was a danger and chase it off if it was. The blur lead him to a corner ally, high brick walls surrounding three sides, but lost it there. Suspicious Jack jumped down and began to slowly spin, checking in every nook and cranny.

"Hello mate!" said a thick accented voice behind him. Jack spun to see a tall figure with long ears leaning against the one entrance. "Been a long time, Blizzard of 68' I believe. _Easter Sunday_ wasn't it?"

Jack intently relaxed. Bunny was one to lecture but he never had hurt Jack. " _Bunny!_ You're not still mad about that, _are you?_ " Jack said it in a joking way, but was on guard.

" _YES!_ " Bunny growled, and then he smirked. "But this is about something else. Fellas."

At that Jack felt a presence behind him and in a second spun around shooting ice from his staff. The ice hit and startled the creature, giving Jack time to jump out of reach. "Oh no!" he whispered to himself. Standing there, one with ice loosely coating his front, were two yetis. Jack's ice would have no affect against creatures that lived and thrived at the North Pole.

"Your fast but you're not getting away!" Bunny said as he and the yetis advanced.

This was bringing _far_ too many bad memories. In a flash Jack flipped his hood up, fake ears standing out in the light of the street lamp. Jack had crouched onto all fours and had his staff griped tightly in his right hand. He asked the wind to billow his cape making him seem much bigger. He showed his teeth and admitted a fears "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

* * *

Bunny's instincts screamed **WOLF**! Where Jack had been standing, now a _huge_ wolf was growling at him. "No that can't be." He shook his head, raining in his need to run. He looked closer and now could see the boy's form under the fur cape. "Nice try mate, but yah ain't fooling me." Bunny continued to advance. The sooner they grabbed Jack and got back to the Pole, the sooner they could start after Pitch.

* * *

When plan A didn't work, Jack went for plan B. There was no way he had a _chance_ of fighting them. So he shot a stream of ice right in front of the three and, as the light temporarily blinded them, leapt into the air. When he heard them perusing him, he began to serpentine. Dipping, rising, going through bushes and over trees, but all this did nothing to slow them down.

"For such big creatures, yetis move way to fast! And that _Kangaroo_ can pop up right in front of me at any given moment." Jack muttered to himself. "If intimidation and trying to lose them didn't work I'll have to call for help." Bunny once again appeared from his hole and made a grab for him. "Sorry I'm _nobody's pray!_ " jack shouted and shot straight into the sky. When he was well above, with only the sky around him, he howled with all he had. He knew the wind would carry it to the Pack.

* * *

When Bunny heard the howl he reacted on instinct. As much as he would like to deny it Pookas, much like the rabbits they resembled, feared wolfs. He a boomerang fly. Only after it had left his paw did he realize what he'd done. "Oh, Crikey!"

* * *

Jack felt the boomerang coming and dodged. Then he let another howl fly. "AWOOOOOOOOOOOO-ACK!"

* * *

Bunny's ears were plastered against his head. He'd seen jack doge the boomerang, only to get hit on its return route. Now the boy was dropping like a stone, _head first!_


	8. Chapter 8

Shanook couldn't sleep. If asked why he'd be unable to answer. He just knew that something was wrong, and that it involved his brother. If Jack had been in the forest s Shanook would have been there already. But Jack was off spreading winter; he had said Rusha but could be in Australia by now for all Shanook new. That meant he was forced to wait for Jack's returern. Frustrated Shanook rose and, careful not to jostle or step on anyone, he went outside. Under the full moon's light Shanook took a deep breath and as the wind ruffled his fur he relaxed a little. The wind was Jack's friend and its presence always calmed Shanook. That's when he heard it. Jack's howl, filled with fear and crying out for help! Shanook perked his ears, intent on catching every detail.

"Heeeelp! I'm being hunted, I'm in Burgress!" The first howl ended then a second came soon after, if possible with even more urgency. "Heeeelp! Mother, Shanook, everyone, Heeeel-ACK." When Jack's howl ended abruptly, Shanook's entire body was trembling in rage.

He turned to wake the pack but it was unnecessary. They were already up and ready. Mysheara walked forward, Shanook looked to her and with the slightest of nods she gave him permission to come. Then as one, two dozen wolfs ran forward and shimmered to Burgress and there Pack Brother.

* * *

Bunny found Jack lying in an ungraceful heap, but as he walked towards the boy Jack jolted awake and scrambled to untangle his limbs.

"Easy mate, I just want to make sure you're ok." Bunny stepped forward again, but Jack (now untangled and free) crawled back backwards on all fours.

"No, p…p…please!" he stammered.

The next moment the air shimmered and Bunny jumped back as two dozen wolfs sprang into existence, placing themselves between him and Jack. At the back of the group, two wolfs went right to Jack. The bigger, almost pure white one sniffed him all over, obviously checking for injury, while a smaller tannish colored one nuzzled the boy. Jack threw his arms around the tannish one and looked to be trying to regain control of himself. Satisfied, for now, the white wolf strolled towards Bunny. The others parted then reformed after they'd been passed.

Now at the front, only a few paces from Bunny it spoke, "E. Aster Bunnymund, spirit of Easter and Guardian of hope. I am Mysheara, Leader of the spirit wolf pack. I am pleased to meet you, thought I do wish it was under better circumstances. What business do you have with my son?"

Surprised by who she was and her calm direct statement Bunny stumbled. "Ah, I'm not here for one of your children. We came to get Jack Frost." He motioned to the yetis that had just caught up. "We'll be out of here right quick!"

The wolfs lowered their body and growled threateningly. One look from Mysheara calmed them, but Bunny saw they backed up and tightened there formation around the still trembling boy hugging the tannish wolf.

"Jack Frost is a member of my pack and my adopted son. What business do you have with him?"

If possible Bunny was even more surprised. "Your pack? Your son?"

"Yes, now for the last time." All the wolfs responded ready to attack at the slightest prompt, only Mysheara kept them from Bunny. "What business do you have with my **son?"**

Bunny was starting to get annoyed with the whole situation. "The Man in the Moon wants him to help us fight Pitch Black. I was sent to get him."

"And you need weapons and a sack to do this?" barked the tannish wolf standing protectively beside Jack.

Mysheara turned her head, looking the speaker in the eye.

"I'm sorry Mother!" was the wolfs reply to her silent reprimand. Mysheara nodded and returned her attention to Bunny.

"If what you say is true, then I request to meet with all the Guardians to discuss the matter. Please return to your teammates and relay my invitation to gather at the Spirit Glen at an hour past high moon."

Mysheara turned, her wolfs parted and followed. She whispered to Jack, who then climbed onto the tannish wolf's back, and with a few bounds they all shimmered away.

Bunny was fuming. Not only had the wolfs interfered but now they had left without him being able to get a word in. " _She just expects me to be her messenger bunny?" He thought angrily._

"Woowoo?" questioned the yeti with a sack.

Not having any other option he grumbled, "We head back to the Pole!" He created a tunnel and all three jumped in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy 3ed anniversary of Rise of the Guardians. The Song in this chapter is "Always there" from the movie Land Before time Mystery Island.**

* * *

When they returned to the Pole, (via tunnel) with no Jack, the others were more than a little puzzled.

"Vhat happened?"

Bunny scratched the back of his head, the anger and shock were gone, and the fact that he'd failed the mission bruised his warrior pride and made him uncomfortable. "We may have some trouble mate, seems Jack's under the protection of the spirit wolf pack."

Tooth fumed, "Spirit wolf pack? Wait, what do you mean protection? They'd only need to protect him if there was danger! **What did you do,** you were only supposed to bring him hear." Tooth rattled off these questions at a rapid pace. Before Bunny could ever respond she turned to North. "I _told_ you the bag was a **bad** idea!"

"Vas meant to be fun, Bunny messed up."

"Hay! I did as you told me mate!"

"Whawhara worawal" The yeti without the sack said, shaking a finger at Bunny.

"He says you attacked Jack!" North translated

"Look I wasn't expecting him to look like a wolf and start howling his head and my ears off!"

Sandy stepped into the middle of everyone and made them look at him. When he had there full attention, he created an arrow that circled down and up around to the left then an hourglass that only seemed to lose one grain of sand at a time.

"Sandy's right." sighed Tooth, a little calmer. "Start from the beginning and explain the story slowly."

* * *

The wolfs returned to the Den without problem. Jack released his hold around Shanook's neck and slid to the ground. Though he acted like everything was fine, the wolfs could smell the fear pulse off him. But they said nothing about it. Jack had gained confidence over the years, changing from a submissive boy afraid of himself to an assertive strong member of the pack. But at times, mostly when he was on his own, his confidence faltered.

They knew that he was upset with himself for giving into fear and, though they didn't see it that way, troubling them with his problems. They could only give him comfort through their presence. Anything else could cause Jack more inert turmoil. As the pack headed in, one of Mysheara's older daughters came up to her.

"Mother when you go to meet with the Guardians will you go alone? It's not that I don't trust The Moon's warriors, but there are four of them!"

"Your caution is well placed. Do not worry, I will take three others with me, but now let's rest."

Everyone lay down; Shanook curled around Jack creating a comforting pillow for his brother. Sleep didn't come easy for anyone, but rest was needed. As they lay Shanook felt Jack trembling softly. Mysheara seemed to notice as well for she walked over and began cleaning Jack's face. It had the desired effect. Under her comforting touch, Jack started to relax.

When she was done Mysheara sat and began to hum. She had used this song on all her pups, when they were frightened. It spook of the promise the pack held for one another. She tilted her head back and her howled song echoed perfectly off the walls.

 _When the sun went down_

 _And everyone was sleeping_

 _If I heard a sound_

 _Like things around me creeping_

 _She'd wrap her tail around me_

 _And tell me_

 _Don't be scared_

 _And I knew that I was safe_

 _Because_

 _She's always there._

The rest of the pack raised their heads to listen, some even hummed along.

 _When the storms would come_

 _And things would seem so bad_

 _And I'd want to cry_

Almost

 _I'd listened to my dad_

 _He'd promise that the rain would pass_

 _The day would soon be far_

 _And I knew that I was safe_

 _Because_

 _He's always there_

As the chorus came the others joined in, landing their voices to the comforting lullaby.

 _Always there_

 _Someone you can count on_

 _To comfort you_

 _Always there_

 _Like a green, green valley_

 _You can come home to_

 _I remember now_

 _Like it was yesterday_

 _She would hold close_

 _And they I'd hear her say_

 _You know I'll never leave you_

 _You can find me everywhere_

 _In the morning light_

 _The evening star_

 _I'm always there_

 _Always there_

 _Someone you can count on_

 _To comfort you_

 _Always there_

 _Like a green, green valley_

 _You can come home to_

Jack was sleeping perfectly, snuggled with Shanook. Mysheara gently nuzzled him as she quietly sang the last part.

 _Always there_

Now that she was sure Jack would be alright she stood and, touching three of her oldest wolfs (one daughter and two sons), headed for the Spirit Glen leaving her mate to watch over the pack.

Shanook snuggled closer to Jack, not even considering asking to go along. He'd be there for his brother no matter what.

* * *

"Vell, we should head to Spirit Glen. Meeting time is nearly here." North took out a Snow Globe. "Come on everybody."

"Me, go through one of those? Ha, ha, **Not on your nelly.** See you at the Glen." With that Bunny created a tunnel and left.

"Bah, come on." North motioned to the others. "I say spirit Glen." He smashed the globe and he, Sandy, and Tooth stepped through the portal it created.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait! I want to thank all of you who are following and reading my work. It's really fun and encouraging to see that so many like it!**

* * *

The two groups, three if you count that Bunny traveled on his own, arrived at a wooded clearing with a small pool of water that was the spirit Glen. Bunny popping up right as North's portal closed. The wolfs and Guardians approached each other till they were only a few feet apart.

Mysheara steeped forward and spook in a calm voice. "Welcome Nicolas St. North, spirit of Christmas and Guardian of Wonder. E. Aster Bunnymund, spirit of Easter and Guardian of Hope. Queen Toothiana, leader of the Tooth fairies and Guardian of Memories. Sanderson Mansnoozie, protector of wishes and Guardian of Dreams. Thank you for coming to meet with me. If I understand correctly, you were seeking my son, Jack Frost, because The Moon believes he can help you fight Pitch Black."

That is correct; Manny has chosen Jack to be next Guardian." North's reply sent a reaction through the four wolfs. Everyone in the pack knew that Jack had been asking The Moon for answer to his questions. Each attempt had received only silence.

"That's why I came to get him. Before you all showed up and started acting like I was **dinner!** " Bunny stepped forward, his anger having returned, to make his point.

"Mother?" Mysheara looked at her three wolfs, she knew that E. Aster's comment would stir there need to defend their brother's and their actions. The three wolfs had been told to leave the talking to her, there for if they had something they wished to say they needed her permission. In this way the spirit wolfs showed there respect to the Guardians and it kept arguments from braking out.

"You may speak, but remember. You are to show respect to the warriors of The Moon!" Mysheara gave them a look, which calmed there mounting rage. When she had received there nods of promise, she motioned then to step forward.

Her daughter spook first. "May I inquire what lead up to the moment we arrived?"

Bunny looked at her, "I tracked Jack to Burgress, and started to talk with him. Then when the Yetis came he attacked us"

"Excuse the interruption," spook one of the males. "But did the yetis by chance seek up on him?"

"Well, ok yes."

"Am I wrong in guessing, that after that he got in a crouch and tried to warn you to get away?"

"Ah, he did growl." Bunny was starting to become unsure of himself.

The second male spook now, "Did you advance? Did you have anything that may have frightened him?"

Tooth's feathers puffed out in her anger. "I told you! I said that trying to put him in a sack was a bad idea."

The three younger wolfs hunched their backs and broke into four harmonized, and fierce, growls.

" **CALM!** " Mysheara barked.

"No, no! It is I voh should ask for forgiveness. I vas the one vho came up with idea of sack!" North said to reassure them, after Mysheara's scolding.

The daughter calmed herself. "I thank you for the apology! We came to Jack because he howled for help. We arrived to find E. Aster Bunnymund and may have jumped to conclusions."

Sandy came forwards; he created a clock ticking backwards and then moved it behind a picture of all of those present. Then he showed them all waking forwards.

"Your right Sanderson Mansnoozie, we should move forward. I wish to ask The Moon himself about all this." Mysheara came to the edge of the pool where The Moon's reflection showed brightly. She lifted her head and howled.

"Great Moon,

I humbly ask: Do you wish for Jack to join your warriors?"

Instead of speaking just to Mysheara, for the Guardians could not hear him through his Moon beams, The Moons glow created a spot of light on the ground and a silhouette of jack appeared. The light shone brightly around his form.

That was enough for Mysheara, she turned to the Guardians. "Jack is at the Den resting. If you will hold onto one of us we will shimmer travel you there."

After calling the pack to let them know what was happening. The four wolfs, each with a Guardian on their back (or in North's and Bunny's case holding there neck scruff), shimmered to the Den.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don not own the characters or story of Rise of the Guardians or The Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joyce and Dream Works.**

* * *

The trip was uneventful, but all the Guardians arrived dizzy and disoriented.

"The first time you shimmer travel can cause these symptoms. I apologies but it was the only way to get you into our Domain." Mysheara said to her for wobbling guests.

Sandy though dizzy signed a thumb up with one hand, and an OK sign with the other.

"The Den is this way." The wolfs walked forward and the Guardians followed. It didn't take long, soon they found themselves surrounded by the spirit wolfs. All of the protectors of nature's balance were laying stretched out on the ground or rocky ledges. They were relaxed and didn't show any aggression, not even getting up as the Guardians walked by, having received Mysheara's howled message. But all of their eyes followed the Big Four's advance towards the Den entrance.

The group stopped in front of the Den, a rock cave in the side of a small hill, the entrance a small sheltered opening. It sported a naturally canopy made from two flat boulders leaning against each other. Unless you looked close (and if the area around it was vacant) it disappeared into the hill it was housed in, adding extra protection with natural camouflage.

"Jack may still be resting, please make yourselves comfortable, I'll bring him out as soon as is possible." With that Mysheara went inside.

The Guardians sat on the ground to wait, striking up conversations with the wolfs. Except for Bunny who looked like a deer caught in the head lights or a cornered animal with _no_ way out.

* * *

Jack was already awake when Mysheara entered the Den. She found him and Shanook tussling about. Mysheara watched them with a smile.

Jack had taken to play fighting, a favorite game of young wolfs that taught and practiced the skills they needed for their adult lives, as soon as Shanook was old enough to begin doing so. If her cub's litter mates were around he would have played with them, and his older brothers and sisters had been to strong and ruff for his level of the game. But Jack had filled the missing role in the young cub's life. Through there play the winter spirit and spirit wolf had bonded. They'd learned each others strengths, weaknesses, fighting, and hunting styles. Now the two were nearly inseparable. So the fact that Jack would be leaving brought a great sadness to Mysheara.

A couple of days to spread winter was one thing, how would the two react to being separated for however long Jack was needed for this battle. Would Shanook fall into depression worrying about his brother and feeling like he couldn't help him when he should? And what about after that? Jack would be a Guardian, a worrier of The Moon, vowed to protect the _world's_ children. He may never, or at best only for only a little while, live with the Pack again. She knew that Jack would be happy with the job but would he be alright without his _family, his brother?_ Mysheara sent a silent wish that somehow, someway the two could be together again.

When they had tuckered themselves out, Mysheara came to give them both loving licks.

"Hello Mother!" Jack greeted.

Shanook raised his head after her cleaning. "How did the meeting go?"

"Well, Jack The Moon wishes you to help the Guardians. Pitch Black has returned and The Moon believes you can help stop him." Mysheara made her voice soled and proud hiding her earlier unease for Jack's sake.

" _ME!_ The Moon, but…he never told me…what good could I do?" Jack was obviously nervous and unsure. He griped his staff and shuffled his feet.

"Only time will tell. You have to believe in yourself, like we believe in you, my son!"

"You can do it Jack!" Shanook encouraged.

Taking a deep breath Jack stood starter, taking on a more confident pose. "OK, what happens now?"

"The Guardians are waiting outside." Mysheara, Jack, and Shanook walked out of the Den together.

* * *

When they emerged North, Tooth, and Sandy were having pleasant conversation with the pack members. While Bunny looked ready to bolt.

"Poor _Kangaroo!_ " Jack whispered to Shanook who smirked. Not only was Jack OK around his "attacker" but he was cracking jokes. His brother was just fine.

Noticing them North stood. "Jack, it is good to see you! I vish to apologize, the sack vas my idea. I had meant it to be fun, but vent array. I'm _deeply_ sorry!"

"Don't worry about it" Jack said.

The other Guardians stood and took Jack in for the first time. Bunny's description of his fur cape with eared hood didn't do the outfit justice.

"He really _dose_ look like a wolf!" , exclaimed Tooth.

""Vell, let me make introductions. Here is The Tooth Fairy—"North was interrupted by an excited Tooth.

"Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you."

"And here is Sandy."

Sandy smiled and waved. Then created an image of a billowing cape and gave the hand sign for nice."

"Thanks." Jack replied to the Guardian of Dreams praise.

"And you've meet Bunny."

Bunny still looked like he wanted to run, eyeing the wolf, watching for the slightest movement.

"So now that we all know each other, what's next?" Jack asked

"Now ve go to Pole. There Ve'll have ceremony to swear you in as Guardian, make attack plans—"

"Wait **GUARDIAN!?"**

"Yes last night The Man in Moon choose you." Tooth explained.

"I thought he just wanted my help! I'm no Guardian; I can't be seen or even touched by humans." Jack bowed his head sadly. "Not to mention I cause trouble and get scared _way_ too easily."

Shanook put his head against Jack's hand.

"That no problem, Ve'll fix!" North tried to wave off Jack's concerns.

"Sorry, but I don't think you can. I've been trying for three _hundred_ years. But even if I'm not a Guardian, I can still help." Jack said perking himself up.

Sandy nodded, creating images of Jack, The guardian symbol and the hand sign for later. Then a picture of Pitch and an exclamation point.

"Your right Sandy lets head to the Pole. We can plan our next move." Tooth said.

"Right!" North took a Snow Globe from his pocket. "Mysheara, may I open portal?" He asked the Pack leader.

"Yes, you have my promotion."

The wolfs gathered around Jack, wishing him luck and giving him last minute nuzzles and licks. As the portal opened Jack started towards it.

Right before he entered, Shanook ran out of the group of watching wolfs. "Jack wait!"

Jack stopped to look at his brother.

"Mother, may I go with them. I know I was not chosen, and I know that this will be a battle _not_ a game. But I wish to be by jack's side!" Shanook looked at his Mother and Pack leader with determination, and a small amount of pleading in his eyes.

Mysheara let out a silent breath of relief. Her earlier wish seeming to have been answered but it wasn't a sure thing yet. Showing none of her inner feelings she said, "I have no objections, but it is not my decision alone."

We would be happy to have you along!" Tooth said, knowing that a comforting presence among strangers would help boost Jack's confidence.

" **Wait! WHAT!?"** exclaimed Bunny.

Ignoring The Guardian of Hope, Shanook happily ran to Jack's side. Bunny was so shocked he barely noticed being grabbed by North and pulled through the portal. After they vanished Tooth and Sandy followed. Jack and Shanook were the last and the swirling lights, that were North's portals, went out as it closed.

Mysheara looked at The Moon. She didn't speak or howl she wanted this to be a privet message. Though she was happy that her sons were together, she was still a mother.

"Please watch over them", she thought. "I know they are strong but I still worry!"

The Moon flashed once as a reply.

"Thank you!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow 27 followers, thank you all sooooooooo much! I'm glade your likening my story, I'd love to hear what about it caught your attention.**

 **I don't own the story or characters they belong to William Joice and Dream Works.**

* * *

When they stepped outside the portal Jack and Shanook stopped in their tracks, marveling at the amazing sight before them. They were in a large open room, standing on a balcony. A huge globe with a multitude of bright lights was suspended in front of the balcony's railing.

"You like?" North's voice had obvious pleasure in it. He could sense the wonder that came from the two brothers.

Still speechless all they could do was give North excited shakes of their heads. Up and down they went in an obvious "yes".

"Good, good. Now! Let's get down to Tax up brass. Dingle, bring refreshments."

All the guardians and the two bothers moved a long table near the fireplace and took seats. Jack settled into a chair that was to the left of the fire, close but not to close, and Shanook sat on the floor beside him his back to the warm flames. He silently thanked his brother for the spot he chose. Both brothers wanted to be next to each other but Jack could be in danger if he was too close to fire, and the North Pole was (understandably) much colder then Shanook was used to.

The battle meeting started out productively, ideas and plans being thrown around, but within 30min. arguments took their place. And for the next two hours that's how it stayed.

North and Bunny kept jumping between arguing about attack ideas and whose holiday was better.

"That would never work on pitch."

"Zis coming from a guy, who make **nothing** but chocolate?"

"Hay! You _never_ make **anything** , the yetis do it all!"

After 30min. of hearing this Tooth gave up and started rattling off instructions to her fairies. Sandy lasted a little longer but he too gave up and moved to sit next to the new comers with a shrug and an exhausted shy.

Both Jack and Shanook had tried to be helpful, but couldn't get two words in.

"I thought you were supposed to be a team?" Shanook said looking at Sandy.

The Guardian of Dreams shrugged helplessly.

"Isn't Jack supposed to help, why won't they listen to anything he says?"

Sandy replied by acting like he was busy working, then an image of all the Guardians appeared above his head.

"Your use to working things out his way?", Jack guessed.

Sandy gave thumbs up. He pointed to North and Bunny, then Tooth. He showed the scene in front of them over and over again, with different backgrounds.

"This happens all the time?"

Another thumb up.

"OK! I say it's time to stop this." Jack said.

Sandy smiled sadly then showed the other three Guardians grouped together with a little Sandy waving and trying to get their attention, with no luck.

"Ok, but I have an idea."

"I know that look," Shanook stood up" You got something fun planed."

Jack didn't reply but motioned for Shanook and sandy to follow him. He moved to the middle of the room. "Grab onto something!" He told the other two mischievously.

As Jack raised his staff above his head as high as his arm could go, Shanook dug his claws into the floor and Sandy made a dream sand rope that he used to tie himself to a pillar.

With a mighty thrust Jack slammed his staff on the ground. A strong wind, mixed with snowflakes, blew through the building and ice spread out in a thin layer from where the staff had hit.

Tooth, who was hovering in the air, was sent in a head over heels somersault. While North and Bunny were forced apart both landing in their chairs with an audible " **oof**!" The three of them were stunned until the heard the sound of laughter. Jack, Shanook, and even Sandy were rolling on the floor in fits of giggles.

Anger built in Bunny; he stood up and stormed over to the three of them. "You think this is a bloody game?! Pitch could strike at any minute and your clowning around is interrupting the meeting!"

Jack, with effort, composed himself enough to reply, "What meeting? All I see is two big shots arguing, about holidays of all things, and a fairy more interested in work."

All three in question looked ashamed. Sandy came forward; he showed a stick that broke in two and an ice cube dropping into a cup of steaming water.

"Right, brake is good idea! And vhat better vay to cool down then tour? Jack, Shanook valk with me." North motioned to the two brothers as he headed towards an elevator.

Shrugging at each other they followed. They went down a few floors and arrived at the workshop. The surprise and wonder of seeing the Globe before was _nothing_ to what they felt at seeing the hustling and bustling yetis. The workshop was organized chaos with yetis building toys, examining ice-sculptures, and caring finished products to other rooms.

"Keep up, keep up!" called North as he maneuvered with ease, giving instructions here and there.

"Slow down would you. I've been trying to bust in here for _years_! I want a good look." Jack complained, causing Shanook to snicker and North to stop short.

"Vhat do you mean, " **bust** **in** "?"

"No worries! Never got past the yetis. Oh, hay Philip." Jack waved to a yeti that gave him a look, clearly saying "I got my eye on you!"

"I thought you told me the elves made the toys Jack?" Shanook asked his brother, confused by the contradiction he saw.

"I thought they did. That's what every version I ever heard said."

"Ve just let them believe that." North whispered as they passed a group of elves. One was wrapped in Christmas lights and when his friend plugged them in, he was zapped and light up like a strange flashing Christmas ornament. " _Very nice_! Keep up good vork." North encouraged as he shepherding the two away.

The tour ended in Norths private office. They looked around at all the toys, half-finished sculptures and books. Shanook went to sniff the work table as North turned back to Jack.

"So Jack let me ask something."

"Ok"

"Do you know your center?"

Both looked at him confused. "My center?" "His center?" They said at the same time.

"If Man in Moon choose you, you must have something _very_ special inside. Hmmmm, here look at this." North walked over to a bookshelf and picked up a Russian nesting doll. The painted wood showed a confident, maybe angry North. "Zis is how you see me no? Very big and intimidating, _but_ if you get to know you get to know me a little." He tossed the toy to Jack, motioning for him to open it.

Doing so Jack found another painted North, this on laughing. "You're down right Jolly?" he guessed.

North smiled and raised a finger as if to correct a slight mistake. "Ah, but not _just_ Jolly, I am also mysterious," The next doll was North Painted with a sly face and partially hidden behind a cape. "and fearless," next was North with is his swords raised and a battle cry being screamed. "and caring," The doll's face showed a smile with a happy tear in his eye and he was holding a teddy bear. "and at my center."

Jack removed the last doll to find a palm sized wooden bundle. Shanook, who'd been watching from Jack's side, sniffed the toy and said, "There's a _tiny wooden baby_?"

"Look closer!" North prompted.

"Ahhhh, well," Shanook said at a loss. His brother then stated the only obvious thing about the doll.

"You've got big eyes?"

" **Yes!"** North nearly shouted a cheer **.** _ **"Big eyes, VERY BIG!**_ Because they are full, of _vonder_. It is vhat I vas born vith. Eyes that see the vonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air. It is zis vonder I put into the vorld! And vhat I protect in children, it is my center. Vhat is yours?"

Jack shied another question to add to an already _long_ list. "I don't know." He said as Shanook nudged his hand.

"You _vill._ " North whispered with confidence as he closed Jack's hand over the little doll.

The moment was broken by the sound of franticly buzzing wings. Tooth flew past the office window in an obvious hurry. Then Bunny slid to a stop in front of them.

"We got a problem mate, trouble at the Tooth palace."

"Then ve must go, to the sleigh!"

At North's announcement Jack's face light up with enthusiasm. "The sleigh?"

The same could not be said for the wolf spirit and the Guardian of Hope. " _sleigh?"_ they said in worried voices.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joice and Dream works.**

* * *

The group headed to the sleigh garage and stables. North had grabbed his coat and hat along the way and was now instructing the yetis in getting things ready.

Jack, bouncing in the balls of his feet, was right behind the Russian. Shanook chased after his brother, not at all comfortable with the idea of North's sleigh.

"Jack…Jack, I'm not so sure about this!" The wolf spirit said.

"What are you talking about Shanook?! You love this kind of thing!" Jack turned and walked backwards so he could talk to his brother and still follow North.

"Sure, when it's the two of us doing it, but North has been riding this sleigh for longer than either of us has been alive." They reached the garage where, if possible, the yetis were even busier than in the workshop. Shanook moved around the yetis still trying to make his brother see reason. "Jack, why don't we go ourselves?"

"I want to try this out, I've seen North work from afar, I bet it's even cooler up closes!"

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is **no way** I'm getting into some rickety old…." He trailed off when a ringing bell captured his attention. Two yetis pulled open a set of double doors. Out stomped six muscular reindeer, their coats glossy and each with a full rack of antlers that looked sharp enough to pears skin. Behind them North's ride was coming into view.

" _SLEIGH!"_

An amazing cross between a horse drawn sleigh, a snowmobile, and an aircraft is what the reindeer were pulling; with all the bells and whistles you could imagine.

Jack's and Shanook's mouths hung open. Jack recovered first and joined North, looking at Shanook expectantly.

"Oooooook, one ride but that it!" Both brothers jumped in and began checking the sleigh out.

"Everybody loves the sleigh! Bunny! Vhat are you vating for?" North said looking to the Pooka as he got in and took the rains.

Bunny gave the sleigh a couple of taps with his foot. "I think my tunnels might be faster mate, and… and safer!"

"What's the matter Kangaroo?" Jack teased.

"Wh…what? What'd you call me? I am **NOT** a kangaroo mate!" Bunny steeped up to stare Jack in the eye, both being the same height with Jack having the high ground of the Sleigh.

"OH, and all this time I thought you were."

"This coming from a _human_ spirit who intentionally _tries'_ to look like a _wolf_? No wonder you're invisible."

" **Hey!"** Shanook barked. "That's going too far. Just because you're afraid, doesn't give you the right to talk to my brother like that!"

"I'm not afraid—"

"AWHH! Get in!" North stopped the argument, grabbing Bunny by the scruff of his neck and plopping him in the sleigh next to Sandy. "Buckle up."

Bunny, fear once again evident on his face, searched the seat franticly. "WO, WO, WO! Where are the bloody seat belts?"

" **Ha!** That vas just expression. Are ve ready?"

"Wooudolooooo!" A yeti that was tightening a screw frantically waved "NO" then tried to quickly finish what he was doing.

"Good! Let go!" Elves and yetis scattered. With a snap of the rains the reindeer put all there mussel against the harnesses. "Out of the vay!" North gave his final warning as slowly the sleigh pulled forward, picking up speed.

Bunny dug his claws into the wood, scratching off the paint as he tried his best to hang on. Then like a shot, they were off down the ice tunnel, zipping around corners, hugging walls, and just dogging mine fields of icy spikes. Another snap of the rains and even more speed was gained.

"This is Awooooooooooooosome!" Shanook howled.

" _ **DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!?"**_ A shaking Bunny complained.

The brothers shared a smirking look and angered at the same time: "YEP! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bunny's ears flattened and North laughed even louder. With the yank of a lever the sleigh clung to the wall and then the ceiling. "I hope you like the loop-ty-loops!"

"Gup! I hope you like carrots!"

The tunnel grew lighter as they neared the exit. They hit a rickety wood ramp, which rattled as they went over it, and then were in the air. The reindeer just ran on as if they were on solid ground.

"Hang on everyone, I know a short cut." North said as he took out a large snow globe.

"Ohhhhhh, Nelly! I knew I should have taken the tunnels!"

"I say Tooth Palace." The destination was whispered, then North tossed the snow globe to create a large, sleigh sized portal. Another snap and they were through the swirling colors and in the other side.

What they saw surprised them. Tooth Palace was a beautiful hollow mountain and the sun was just behind it, giving the Palace a red, yellow, and orange glow. But the beautiful scenery was ruined by black speaks that were zipping two and frown.

"Vhat?" North's question was barely out when the black speaks raced towards them.

They reached the sleigh in no time at all. There shapes became that of horses, but these were the meanest looking horses ever. As they raced by Jack saw they were chasing small blurs of green and blue, while multiple more were franticly trying to get out of the back horses stomachs.

"They're taking the Tooth Fairies!" he jumped up catching one before it could be gobbled up. Landing back in the sleigh, he opened his hand to see her trembling. "Hay little Baby Tooth, you OK?"

"Twee-twee" she nodded her head gratefully. Jack watched as more were hunted, he felt the fear of the fairies. It was so like his, own was on _that_ night. Tucking the little fairy into his hood, He shared a look with Shanook .Not so much as a nod was traded but instinctively they knew what the other was thinking, and they agreed. Without warning the brothers leaped off the back of the sleigh.

"AH! WHO! N…N…N…North! Th…they, aaaaaa…." Wailed Bunny. Sandy and North turned to see what was wrong. Noticing the missing riders both their eyes went wide with worry.

That's when they all heard it. "Aww, you do care." To the right the two brothers reappeared, Jack soaring up into sight and Shanook leaping (as if on soled ground) right beside him.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or The Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joice and Dream Works.**

* * *

The thrill of being in the sky with Jack never lessened. On the day he became a spirit Jack gave him the best of gifts ever, flying lessons. He couldn't ride the wind like Jack but the wind made soled platforms that he could leap on. It had taken awhile but soon he could sense where the platforms were and not long after that gained a small connection with the wind as well. All he had to do was leap and a platform would solidify under his paws.

The only problem, Shanook could only do this when Jack was with him and had his staff in hand. But that was fine with Shanook, he and Jack had spent days and days playing and practicing in the air and now they put them to use.

Shanook attack the horses, tearing through them. While Jack froze them so he could break them open. With each one a group of fairies flue free, but for every one horse they got five more escaped.

The sky emptied and in the end they had rescued only a few dozen out of thousands. The little fairy that Jack had nicknamed Baby Tooth gathered the others together. With the fairies beside them Jack turned his head towards the mountain Palace.

"Let's get to the Palace, this fight isn't over!"

* * *

Bunny was _not_ having fun. After Jack and Shanook had took off North had shoved the rains at him with a, "Here , take over" before leaping on to the "hood" and swinging his swords' through any and all of the horses that came within reach.

One exploded right over the sleigh and the things in side it fell in. Struggling with the reindeer Bunny looked back to see what it was. Three gold jeweled encrusted containers rolled around, "There stealing the teeth!"

"Bunny! **Look out!"** North's warning snapped Bunny back, he yanked the rains to the left, he just managing to avoid a column and roughly landed on a nearby platform.

Getting their wits the three male Guardians saw Tooth flirting back and forth. "Tooth! Are you alright?" North shouted to get their attention.

"They…they took my fairies, and the teeth _all_ of them! Everything is gone, everything." Tooth lowered to the platform, the three stood on, in defeat.

"Not everything!" Jack and Shanook came in and landed, followed by the few dozen fairies they had saved. That group went to their mother and hugged her.

"OH! Oh thank goodness, some of you are all right!"

"I have to say, this is all very exciting. The _Big Four_ all in one place. I'm a little star struck." A tall gray skinned man with black spiked hair and cruel yellow eyes appeared on a platform above there's. Did you like my show on the globe North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

Tooth was so mad she nearly growled as she spook, " **PITCH!** You have got **thirty** seconds to return my fairies—"

" _Or what_? You'll stick a _quarter_ under my pillow?"

"Vhy are you doing zis?" North asked

"Maybe, I want what _you_ have! To be **believed** in."

Jack and Shanook looked at each other. Jack wanted the same thing but Pitch was taking things _way_ too far. Shanook flicked his tail to tell Jack what he was going to do then while everyone was focused on the conversation he snuck away. Jack didn't voice or show anything outwardly, so as not to give his brother away, and returned his focused to Pitch and the Guardians.

"Maybe I'm **tired** of hiding under beds!" Pitch continued to rant.

"Maybe, that's where you _belong_!" Bunny countered

Pitch vanished in the blink of an eye, "Oh, go suck and egg rabbit!" his voice came from below. The Guardians looked over the edge of the platform to see Pitch hang upside down, like a bat, from the platform's underside. Bunny made a grab for him only for Pitch to become a shadow and vanish again.

"Who is _that?_ Is that…Jack Frost? Ha, ha, since when are you all so chummy?"

Jack couldn't locate where Pitch's voice was coming from, so as he looked around he said, "You don't need to worry about that" in hopes that Pitch would reveal himself.

"Oh, good." The voice was directly behind him and Jack spun to see Pitch casually leaning against a decorative pillar. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But your probably use to that by now.

" **Pitch!"** Bunny screamed. " _You shadow slinking rat bag,_ **COME HERE!"**

Pitch only walked calmly away and disappeared. Tooth saw him materialize and, grabbing one of Bunny's boomerangs, shoot towards him. Only to be stopped by the rearing form of one of the Black horses, that appeared to protect Pitch. All the fairies his hid from the horse as Pitch soothed the beast.

"Whoa, whoa, easy girl, easy. He, he, look familiar sandman?" Pitch removed his hand from the black horse's mane; on his open palm were black grains of sand. "Took me awhile to perfect this _little_ trick, turning _dreams_ into _nightmares._ Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"What fear? Of you? Ha, ha, no one's been afraid of _you_ since the dark ages." Bunny said defiantly.

"Oh! The dark ages! Everyone filled with fear, such happy times for me. Oh the **power** I welded! But then the Man in the Moon decided to replace my fear with your _wonder and light._ _Lifting their hearts and giving them hope._ While everyone wrote me off as a bad dream. "Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the _Boogieman!_ " Well that's all about to change."

As if on cue rust started to spread over the spires of the palace. "Oh look, it's happening already."

"What is?" Jack asked

"Children are waking up and finding that the Tooth fairy **never** came. It's such a small thing, but to a child…."

"What's going on?"

"They…they don't believe in me anymore!" Tooth said with tears in her eyes.

"Didn't they _tell_ you Jack? It's _great_ being a Guardian. But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect: wonder, hopes, and dreams it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. _No more Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night._ There will be **nothing** but _**fear and Darkness,**_ _and me!_ It's **your turn** not to be believed in!"

And that's when Shanook Attacked!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm REALLY glade you all like it!**

 **I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of childhood. The story and characters belong to William Joyce and Dream Works.**

* * *

As Pitch gave his speech, Shanook had snuck away. Then when Jack had gotten Pitch to talk with him, and the Boogieman had emerged on the high platform the wolf spirit knew the time was right. He'd climbed stealthily up to Pitch and by the time the speech came to an end he was in position.

His brother had known when he was ready and, just like when they hunted, there team work was perfect. As Pitch cried out in surprise at Shanook's attack, Jack leaped in the air to come in when Pitch's back was turned.

Shanook had clamped his jaw down on Pitch's robes and now Pitch was feverishly trying to shake him off. "Let **GO** you pathetic mutt!" The nightmare lifted a hoof to strike at Shanook, only to be frozen by Jack's ice.

Pitch spun around in time to see Jack coming in for another attack, but didn't give him a chance. Summoning another nightmare that, appearing between them, reared up and hit Jack in the stomach with its front hoofs. Then it rocked forward and lashed out with its back legs and hit Shanook in the jaw.

* * *

The Guardians were frozen in surprise, from there vantage point, Pitch had suddenly stopped his ranting and began feverishly thrashing about. Then Jack had launched himself at the Boogieman and froze his nightmare. They saw Jack get hit by a second nightmare and soon after heard an unmistakably K9 yelp. Now Pitch had mounted the second nightmare and turn to look where Jack had landed.

* * *

"I must say, I wasn't expecting that. But did you two really think you could beat me _so_ easl— **AH!"** A snowball to the face stopped him from continuing.

"Nice shot!" Shanook congratulated his brother.

"I think we're more than a match for you, oh great and powerful _Boogieman!"_ Jack said with sarcastic grace.

"You'll **pay** for that!" Pitch's voice dripped with anger, but Jack and Shanook didn't give him a chance to make good on his threat. They attacked together. Pitch and his nightmare dodged, he created a scythe out of black sand and swung at the winter and wolf spirits.

That's when the Big Four joined in the fight. Sandy grabbed the scythe with his dream sand whips, Bunny through his boomerangs, and North and Tooth charged there enemy. Sneering Pitch made rains for his mount and spurred it into a straight downward dive, everyone followed close behind.

The nightmare and its rider went through a small crack between two boulders but when the others went around they found the tooth Palace gardens, with no Pitch Black.

"He's gone." Panted North.

"OK mate, I admit it. You were right." Bunny sighed.

"This is one time I vish I vas vrong."

Tooth and the fairies that had been rescued, landed on the edge of the garden pond looking sadly down on a few empty and discarded tooth boxes. Jack and Shanook walked over.

"Sorry about the fairies." Jack whispered.

"Don't be. You should have seen them; they put up such a fight!" Tooth said "I'm thankful to you both for saving as many as you did." The few dozen fairies showed their gratitude by flying over and giving the brothers hugs and kisses. Tooth smiled, and then tried to contact the missing ones.

Jack saw her look of concentration and asked, "What are you thinking so hard on?"

"My fairies and I can communicate telepathically. I'm trying to reach them, but…"sniff, sniff" I can't get through."

Jack understood why Pitch took the fairies, so they couldn't gather the teeth, but…. "Why would Pitch take the teeth?"

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them."

"Memories, what do you mean?" Shanook asked.

"That's why we collect the teeth. They hold the most important memories of childhood." Tooth rose and flew over to a wall mural on the other side of the pond. The brothers followed, Jack making an ice path over the water for them.

"My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's most important, we help them." The mural was a beautiful tile design of children handing their teeth to Tooth, who in return gave them sweet memories. "We had everyone's here, yours too." She placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"My...my memories?" Jack asked confused.

"From when you were young, before you became Jack Frost."

"But I…I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

"Of course you were! We were all someone before we were chosen."

Jack was in shock, he had to lay his hand on Shanook for support and to insure himself that this was real. "What!"

North, not seeing Jack's reaction, gave a chuckle. "You should have seen Bunny, Ha Ha!"

Bunny, looking scared and angry at the same time, gave North a warning whisper, "I told you never to mention that!"

"That night at the pond, I…I just assumed. Are you…are you saying I had a life **before** that" Jack's face had light up like a star. Shanook couldn't help but be excited for his brother. Finally he could get some answers.

Tooth looked at Jack with a mix of disbelief and concern. "You really don't remember?"

"All this time the answers were right here, if I find my memories I'll know why I'm here!"

"You have to show us, come on Jack!" Shanook jumped into the air, the wind creating a platform beneath his feet, and he and Jack started for the Palace above.

"I…I can't, Pitch has them." Tooth said in defeat.

"No problem, we just need to get them back." The wolf spirit turned on his platform to look at the big four below them.

Tooth started to reply but only gasped as some of her feathers fell to the ground. "OH NO! The children, we're too late."

"NO, **NO!** No such zing as too late!" North was in a frenzy, waving his swords around and stomping his feet to emphasize his words. He put his hands, with the swords raised to the sky, as he pondered. "Vait, _vait, vait, vait, vait, viat, vait,_ _ **Idea!**_ " The right sword swung to point at Bunny's nose, and then moved to point at the others. "Ha, Ha, Ve vill collect the teeth!"

" _What?!"_

"Ve get teeth, children keep believing, **in you!** "

"We're talking seven continents, millions of kids!"

"Give me break. You realize how many gifts I deliver in one night?!"

"And eggs I hide in one day?!" Bunny put in warming up to the idea.

"You can count us in, right Shanook?" Jack was nearly bursting with excitement.

"Definitely!" Shanook said with a happy bark.

Sandy floated to eye level giving everyone two thumbs up.

"Looks like we're all in" Jack stated.

"Yes! And _now….!_ _ **TO THE SLEIGH!**_ " North shouted, and they were off.


	16. Chapter 16

**I got a long one for you!**

 **Just wanted to answer a review I received, please bare with me:**

 **Guest:"** **It's really great but you have to remember Jack has to brake away." Thanks for sending this, I want to make sure my writing is understandable and works well for my readers. Please send me more info on Jack breaking away, so I can make the changes accordingly.  
**

 **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joyce and Dream Works**

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha." North's laugh could be heard for miles as he ran across rooftops, popping in one chimney and out another. "Quickly, quickly!"

"Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!" Jack, wearing his blue hoodie as he always did in human territory, flew up to sore beside the running Pooka. His face was one big smile; he was having the time of his life! This was one big treasure hunt to him.

Bunny looked at the winter spirit, while still running at top speed, never missing a beat as he ran on all fours and leaped from roof to roof. The Guardian of hope knew a taunt when he heard one and was more than happy to return the favor. "Yeah!? You know what? I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but really what's the point? Cause you ain't gonna be able to keep up anyway!"

Jack shifted so he was flying sideways facing Bunny. "This is going to be _fun!_ " he thought. Out loud he said, "Is that a challenge cottontail?"

"Oh you don't want to race a rabbit mate!" With that Bunny took on more speed and soon left Jack blocks behind.

"Rrrrrrrauf, **SNAP!"**

"AHHHH!" Just avoiding getting his ears snapped off, Bunny landed on his rump and stared, panting, at Shanook.

"And you don't want to try and out run a wolf!" The wolf spirit was smirking and his _barely_ contained laughter was obvious. With that he ran off, the makeshift harness holding a bag for teeth at his side. The brothers meet up just a block away from the still stunned Bunny and exchanged a high five/paw. "That was great but I bet I can get more teeth then you."

"You're on Shanook!" Jack said and the brothers separated.

"A race? Is it a **race?!** Zis is going…to be… _epic!_ " North's challenge was broken as he popped in and out of the house chimneys.

At the start, to make thing run as smoothly as possible, each one of the group had been paired with a tooth fairy. The fairies would guide them to the teeth and help keep Tooth informed on the progress. The rest of the few dozen fairies worked with Tooth herself, who was rattling off locations even faster than usual.

"Two left incisors four blocks south, a cuspid to the north, is that a _molar?_ **There everywhere!** " **BANG!** "Ow." In her excitement Tooth had flew into a billboard.

"Ooooo! You OK?" Jack asked from above her, cringing at the sight of the Guardian of memories as she rubbed her nose.

"Ha, fine. Sorry it's been a _really_ long time since I've been out in the field." Tooth fluttered up to Jack and spun around in her excitement.

"How long is a long time?"

"Four hundred and forty years give or take. Over there!" Spotting another tooth she dashed off, not seeming to notice Jack's surprise at her answer.

"Huh?" Jack looked to Baby Tooth, who had partnered with him. But she only shrugged, embarrassed.

As the game progressed, it became more of an all-out free for all then a race. Bunny was coated in ice, Jack was trapped down tunnels, North had fire places light just as he entered there chimney. Then things got more elaborate.

"Ha, ha. It piece of pie." North whispered as he tiptoed to the bed and the tooth waiting for him. "Ahh!" That was until bunny opened a tunnel right under him. Unfortunately the Pooka didn't get out of the way in time, causing both to get stuck.

That's when Sandy came in and took the tooth right in front of them. "V…v…vait…vait…vait! That's my tooth. Sandy, Sandy." North quietly called after the sandman, who waved mockingly at them as he left.

Shanook took full advantage of his shimmer travel. His fairy partner perched on his head, he moved from place to place in only a few seconds. Until North found out. Every time after, when he saw Shanook North used a snow globe and the spirit wolf would find himself back at the sleigh.

Once when Bunny stopped to admire his latest prize, the roof he stood on iced over. "Crikey! " He yelled.

As he slid past, Jack took the tooth from his hand. "Ha, ha YES! **NO!** " His celebration turned into a shout of protest as Jack glared at the sandman who had used a sand whip to steel his stolen prize.

In a big city, about half way through the night, Tooth called for a stop. Everyone proudly presented her with the teeth they'd collected.

"WOW, you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" Tooth's statement caused surprised faces all around. "You guys _have_ been leaving gifts right?"

All the fairy partners looked completely embarrassed, they'd let the race distract them to. As Sandy's nod of 'yes' turned into a shake of "no" everyone cringed. The answer to the problem came when Jack found a Laundromat. He, Sandy, and Shanook (who asked his fairy partner to put them in a second bag on his harness) stocked up on coins.

But North and Bunny decided to stick with what they knew. So, backtracking, they left coins, Easter eggs, candy cane, chocolate, or wrapped presents. Then they continued on soon arriving in Burgress.

Jack instantly headed to Jamie's. Quietly he crept into the room where Jamie was fast asleep, the dream sand above his head showed his sled ride from that morning. Even if the kid had written it off as an awesome accident, Jack was happy he'd been able to protect him and give him some fun to.

That is how Tooth found him; he gave her a smile as she took the tooth from under the pillow. "A left central incisor, lost in a freak sledding accident. Hmm, I wonder how that could have happened. Jack!"

"Ha, ha, kids right?" The winter spirit said smiling at the boy's dream.

After putting a dollar coin to replace the tooth, she floated back into the air, and hovered beside Jamie's bed. "This was always my favored part, seeing the kids. _Why_ did I ever stop doing this?"

"Hmm, a little different up close, isn't it?"

"Thanks for being here Jack." Tooth said looking at the teen. "I wish I'd have known about your memories! I could have helped you."

"Yah, well, look let's take care of you first. Then it's Pitch's turn!"

" **Here you are!"** North's voice made them both jump and turn towards the window. The bulky Russian was struggling to _squeeze_ his large frame through the window while Sandy floated patiently behind him waiting his turn. With the loud "Mmmmouf!" North was in.

"Shhhhh!" Tooth pointed to the sleeping boy.

"Oh, sorry!"

At that moment Shanook shimmered in, "Hey, you're all here! What'd I miss?"

" _Shhhhhhhh!"_ Tooth and North chorused.

" _Woops!"_ Shanook bowed his head in apology.

North turned back to Tooth and asked, "How you feeling Toothy?"

"Believed in!" her excited whisper made the Guardians of Wonder chuckle. "Ha, ha! Zat's vhat I like to hear."

From the corner the sound of a tunnel opening preceded Bunny's annoyed voice. " _Ohhhhh!_ I _**see**_ how it is. **All** working together, to make sure the **RABBIT** gets last place!"

" _ **SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Everyone chorused at him. Bunny held up his hands and plastered his ears to his head.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny?" Jack produced his bag of teeth and waved them in front of Bunny's nose, with a fake look of surprise at its size. "Check it out Peter Cottontail!"

Bunny was unimpressed. "You call that a bag of choppers?" He held up a slightly bigger larger bag with pride. "Now _that_ … **that** is a bag of choppers!"

North stepped between the two, "Gentlemen, gentlemen! This is about Tooth, It's not a competition. _BUT IF IT WERE!"_ **THUD!** North slammed his _huge_ sack on the floor. " _I win!_ _ **YEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAA!"**_

CLICK. The beam of a flashlight hit the group.

"Oh…Oh no!" North said as the shocked group noticed the boy they had woken up.

Jamie's face light up with surprise. "Huh! _Santa Claus?!"_ The light moved to each of the Guardians in turn. " _The Easter Bunny! Sandman!_ The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise! We came. Ha, ha."

Shanook waked forward to get a better look and the flashlight swung to him. "OH WOW! Is…are you…a wolf spirit? I've read all about you!" At Shanook's surprised look Jamie picked up his cryptid zoology book. "I've never seen a wolf outside the zoo, you look like you can understand me, and your with them," here he pointed the flashlight back at the Guardians, then returned it to Shanook showing a page in his book with the title "Spirit Wolf" and a picture that looked suspiciously like Mysheara. "So you must be a spirit right?!"

Shanook and Jack studied the picture for a bit before the wolf said to Jamie, "You know your legends."

"Yah, I've believed in them for as long as I can remember!"

Jack looked hopefully at the young believer, "He can see us?" he said to his brother. The light of hope, at being believed in, was snuffed out as the flashlight beam passed over him without any sine that Jamie knew he'd skipped Jack.

Bunny, in a gruff yet sympathetic voice, said, "Most of us."

"Pisst, guys! He's still awake." Tooth brought the focus back to the problem at hand.

"Sandy, knock him out."

Sandy punched a fist into his palm, at Bunny's suggestion, and walked towards Jamie.

"With the _dream sand_ , **ya gumby."** Bunny shied.

" **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

* * *

Abby had woken to find the room of her young master full of strangers. When one started to step towards Jamie she'd tensed. Then when the _GIANT_ rabbit had started to gester and talk in a deep voice Abby had jumped up and growled intent on protecting her pack member.

* * *

"NO STOP! That's the Easter Bunny! What do you think you're doing Abby, DOWN!" Jamie tried to calm his dog, to no avail.

"All right! No body panic." Bunny said as he moved slowly to place his bag of teeth on the ground.

Jack smirked, is mood lifting at bunny's fake calm. "Ah, but, ah…that's…that's a Greyhound. Do you know what Greyhounds _do_ to rabbits?"

"Well it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me!" Bunny stood in a ready stance, his body language showing a confident and defiant air.

Bunny may have thought this was a good idea, maybe he hoped to scare Abby into submission, but Jack could easily tell it was doing the exact opposite.

* * *

The rabbit was trying to assert dominance, which meant he was here to take over Abby's territory. When a dog did that, the youngest of the pack were always the most in danger. Abby wasn't going to let **anything** happen to Jamie or any of her pack, she flattened her ears and showed her teeth.

* * *

"Who are you? You're not welcome here? Get away!" Abby's poster and growling practically screamed this, but Bunny wasn't getting the message.

"Six foot one!" Bunny continued his speech.

"I'm **warning** you! **Leave now!** "

"Ah, Bunny!" Jack cautioned.

"Master of Ti-Chi, and the ancient art of—"

" **THAT'S IT!"** Abby's growl became a bark.

" _Oh, Crikey!_ **Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Abby leaped at Bunny, just missing him as he jumped behind North. But that didn't stop the Greyhound, who landed on North's chest as she chased the Guardian of hope. The three collapsed to the floor.

"NO! Down girl, down!" Jamie called to his dog.

Bunny crawled out from under North then ran, right into a corner. "Jeez, rabbits! Get this dingo off me!"

Jack had his fur cape on and was between the dog and Pooka in a split second.

* * *

Abby's path was blocked by a human shape with fur. "Another attacker!" She thought and growled with all her might!

But he made no move to attack; instead he set his weapon (a familiar looking wood stick) on his back and lowered himself to the ground in a submissive position. When he raised his head, never meeting her in the eyes so as to show he saw her as superior, she recognized him.

"You were here before. I may have given you promotion to be in my territory, but I did not give it to them! Who are they?!"

"They are the Guardians, Protectors, and Alphas. We meant no harm! We only came to give Jamie a gift." The boy said.

"A gift? Then why were they all surrounding my boy?!"

"We were having a competition, and we got carried away. We all met up here, but because of the tight space we didn't have anywhere to stand but around Jamie's bed."

Abby's mussels loosened, but she was still of guard. "Why did the little one move towards Jamie? And why was the **rabbit** trying to take over my territory?"

"The "little one" was going to give Jamie something to help him sleep, so his gift would be a surprise in the morning. The "rabbit' just has that kind of personality. You know how easily startled are. Acting like that is his way of defense." Jack was _really_ glade Bunny couldn't understand him right now. "Please forgive our intrusion; I swear as a member of the spirit wolf pack we will cause no harm!"

At the mention of the spirit wolfs, Abby perked up her ears and walked up to sniff at the boy. He let her, and she picked up the unmistakable sent of the wolf spirits.

"You carry there sent!" Now it was the Greyhound's turn to bow her head in submission. Even domesticated animals knew of the spirit wolfs, the protectors of the balance, and there authority to be in any animals' territory! "I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions. I reacted before I knew everything." Abby whimpered like she was going to be wiped.

Jack was quick to rub her between the eyes, an action that calmed and prompted a since of well-being, to show her she wasn't in trouble. "It's ok, you were protecting Jamie. You did what any true pack member would."

"Thank you for understanding, sir spirit wolf! Please tell your Guardian pack mates they are welcome to come and go as they need. And if you ever need help from the dogs of Burgress, don't hesitate to call on us!" With that Abby jumped back on the bed and lay down next to Jamie.

* * *

Jack took his cape off and started to put it away. When he looked up everyone was staring at him with open mouths and wide eyes. "What?"

Shanook was the first to find his voice. "Since when do you speek dog?"

Jack shrugged, "Dog isn't that much different then wolf."

"Ah, guys." Tooth pointed to Jamie, who was looking between the group and his dog in complete confusion.

Sandy nodded and floated over, sprinkling dream sand over boy and dog.

"You can come out now." Jack said over his shoulder.

Bunny, embarrassed, came out of the corner he'd been trapped in. "What you say to him?"

"Her! And the truth. That your all protectors and we came here to deliver a gift."

Sandy dusted off his hands and looked back at the others, when out the window he saw a nightmare.

Seeing that it had been spotted the black sand horse bolted, but not before the others (having seen Sandy's reaction to something behind them) look towards the window as well.

Jack leaped after it. "Come on everyone, we can find Pitch!"

Shanook and Sandy were right behind him but the other three crowded at the window. By the time they got outside there was no sign of dream maker, teen, or wolf.

"Zis way!" North said as he ran off, Tooth and Bunny on his heels.

If they had looked back in Jamie's room they would have noticed that when North and Bunny had been knocked over, the two had lost some things. On the floor were a snow globe and a pink Easter egg. They also would have seen Sophie walk in, having woken up from the commotion.

When she saw the snow globe her eyes lit up. "Pretty!" She ran over and picked the globe up off the floor, that's when she saw the egg. "Easter! Hop, hop, hop!" She jumped a couple times, shaking the globe as she did, then bent down to grab the egg. The globe, now set on a destination fell to the floor. A portal opened, grabbing the curious girl's attention. Her mouth broke into a happy smile and, with egg in hand, Sophie walked through the swirling lights of the magical door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another long one, if anyone has any questions please review or PM me. I'll answer them as best I can.**

 **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series. They belong the William Joice and Dream Works.**

* * *

Sandy, Jack, and Shanook chased the nightmare through the town. When a second nightmare meet up with the first they fled to the business district. Coming to a brick building they split up. One went in a window while the other went around the outside.

Sandy followed the fist through the window where crashes, bangs, and the yowls of cats echoed from inside as Jack and Shanook chased the second around the building. The nightmare, with Sandy on its back, exited out the other side. With a simple touch Sandy changed the Black sand horse into a gold sand giant manta ray.

The brothers expertly chased there nightmare and as it fled to a high roof Jack shot a stream of ice. A loud winy was heard, singling the ice had found its mark.

"We got it!" Jack shouted as he and Shanook leapt up to examine what was left. Shanook sniffed the frozen pile of sand and Jack gave it an experimental tap with his staff. "Look at this thing!"

"Frost!?" Turning, Jack didn't waste any time shooting ice at Pitch but the Boogieman merged into the shadows. He reappeared on a roof one floor higher than the one the brothers stood. "And look, the little wolf spirit to. You two are spending an awful lot of times with those _guardian weirdos!_ This isn't your fight cubs."

"You made it our fight when you stole those teeth!" Jack said, Shanook's growl emphasizing his point.

"Teeth? Why would you care about the teeth?"

Sandy landed behind Pitch, who turned having sensed someone watching him, causing the Boogieman to jump back in shock at how close his counterpart had gotten so close. But that shock quickly turned to glee. "Oh, now this is who I've been looking for!"

With a crack Sandy wiped his whips at Pitch. Dodging Pitch created his scythe only to have his hands tied and to be used as a wrecking ball. He was slammed into two buildings and then thrown to the ground.

"Oooooo! Remind me not to get on your bad side." Jack said as Sandy and the Brothers advanced on the fallen Pitch.

"OK, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like, to be _weak_ and _hated_! It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what… _ **You can have them back!**_ "

Hauntingly creepy wines were heard as nightmares appeared from every shadow, ally, and drain. They crowded the street and roof tops, boxing Pitch's three would be attackers in.

"You take the ones on the left; we'll take the ones on the right?" Jack asked as Sandy, motioning to Shanook and himself as he suggested how they divide the enemies.

Riding on a nightmare, Pitch walked to the front line of his army. "Boo." That was all it took for the nightmares to charge, every nightmare bore down on them with killer intent in their eyes.

The three prepared to fight (Sandy with his whips, Jack with his Staff, and Shanook with his fangs and claws) when the sound of bells made everyone, including the nightmares, look up.

After losing the others, North had lead Bunny and Tooth back to where the sleigh was waiting. Now, seeing their friends surrounded by charging nightmares, they dove from the sky. At the last minute North pulled up and the hoofs and runners _just_ grazed the swarming nightmares.

The short span of shock was all Sandy needed. Grabbing Jack by the arm and Shanook by the scruff of his neck, Sandy used his sand to shoot them into the air. The nightmares got over there shock and gave chase, when they started to catch up to Sandy he went into a spiral and launched the brothers away. Jack quickly asked the wind to catch them, and no sooner were they safely in the winds grasp, then they launched themselves into battle.

* * *

On the ground, North Tooth, and Bunny made quick work of the nightmares that had stayed behind to fight them. The sleigh gave them a huge advantage, and before long the ground battle was free.

Tooth looked up, "The battles not over yet, we need to get up there! **Now!** "

Bunny yelped as Tooth barged past him to launch after their team mates. North steered the reindeer after her.

* * *

The three in the air were being forced apart. The nightmares seemed to want to pick them off individually instead of risk having them fight as a group.

The further apart they were separated, the more concentration Jack had to use for the wind to be able to make Shanook's platforms. They'd never been able to be too far apart because, though the wind had a connection with Shanook now, it was Jack's power as an elemental that allowed Shanook to stay in the air. On top of that Jack had to channel his power through his staff which only added to the focused needed to keep both of them up.

The concentration Jack was using took nearly all his focus, and as a consequence his ability to sense danger was dulled. When a nightmare came up behind him he didn't notice till it was right on top of him.

His attempt to doge ended in him being hit in the shoulder, instead of the chest where the nightmare had aimed, jarring his staff out of his grip. As soon as his staff lest his hand both he and Shanook cried out and dropped like stones.

Tumbling out of control, all Jack could do was try desperately to grab his staff as it twirled just out of his reach. When he finally did get it back, he begged the wind to catch his brother. The wind tried to catch him first but he refused its attempts. "Please! Get Shanook!"

* * *

The sleigh climbed into the sky, boomerangs, swords, and wings hitting any nightmares within reach.

A cry meet there ears and, looking up, they saw Jack and Shanook falling. Afraid for the brothers safety North urged the reindeer to go faster. "Hang on!" he shouted. As much to Bunny, who was standing in the sleigh, as to the two spirits in trouble.

* * *

Shanook was scared and confused, on minute he was biting though a nightmare the next he was falling. The longer he fell the more speed he picked up, and the harder it was to right himself, as he spun and somersaulted through the air. Suddenly a **big** gust of wind pushed him and he found himself on the wood wing of the sleigh.

"You might want to duck." Bunny told him, and he did just as a nightmare was destroyed by a boomerang on its return trip.

* * *

As soon as Shanook was safe Jack let the wind stop his fall. " **Sandy!** " he shouted as he noticed the Guardian of Dreams, being surrounded by nightmares, high above him back at the altitude he'd fallen from.

* * *

The Sandman was surrounded! He struck out with his whips, but any sand he purified was smothered by the nightmares. So focused was he that Sandy didn't see Pitch rise on his own sand cloud and aim a black sand arrow at his back.

* * *

"Jack **Go**! You're the fastest, we'll catch up!" Giving his brother a nod of thanks and understanding, Jack rocketed off. The wind took him faster than they'd ever gone before. The winter spirit straitened his body, gaining even more speed as they closed in.

When Pitch released his arrow Jack shot ice into its path. The two collided and the arrow shattered into thousands of frozen paces.

* * *

The sound of shattering ice caught the Sandman's attention. As he turned to face the nightmare king, Pitch knew his chance to strike was lost and he was **not** happy!

He spun like a top to glare at the still advancing winter spirit. "I was planning on taking out the _Guardians_ first, but if you're so eager!" Pitch raised his arms summoning his sand.

A tidal wave of nightmare sand came straight at Jack. He tried to put on the breaks but the wave hit him and before he could do anything he was trapped!

* * *

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ Shanook screamed. The sleigh was rising fast but not fast enough. He had watched helpless as his brother was trapped by the sand wave. It spun around Jack till it made a cocoon type shape.

Shanook didn't think, about what he did next, he just acted. At top speed he ran and leaped off the sleigh's wing, finding himself falling through the air once again. But he didn't care; his mind was on one thing, Jack! He had to get to his brother, all common sense and self-protection didn't matter!

"Please! _Please_! I need to help him!" He thought as his legs pumped for all they were worth, but his paws had nothing soled to run on.

"Hang on Jack, I'm coming!" He shouted, hoping his brother would hear him from inside his black sand prison. Nothing changed, Shanook still fell and Jack remained trapped. With all that he had Shanook called to his power as a wolf spirit, " **Please! JACK!** " Then a bright light blinded him.

* * *

North was trapped in a lose, lose situation. If he turned the sleigh around to go after Shanook, He'd be abandoning Jack and Sandy to Pitch. If he continued to climb, the wolf spirit would surely die from the fall.

Before he could come to a decision, to a chose that really had no right answer, there was a bright flash from below. The next minute the sleigh was hit by a strong wind that almost tipped it over. As the reindeer right themselves, and the sleigh, North looked around trying to find where the sudden gust came from.

What he saw made his mouth hang open! Flying at incredible speeds with every strong stroke of its bat like wings, was a _**GIANT FLYING WOLF!**_ Its tannish colored body was the size of a two story house and its wing span could easily out match a 747 jet plan.

It covered the distance to the black sand cocoon, which trapped Jack, in record time and latched onto it with its fangs. It bit and scratched but didn't even make a dent. Then to add even more shock to the Guardian of wonders already blown mind, it spook in a _very familiar voice._

* * *

Jack felt like he was suffocating! It was so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He didn't know up from down and no matter where he stretched out his hand, his fingers meet sand. Maybe it was just fear but the walls seemed to be shrinking, crushing him like a bone in the jaws of his wolf siblings. And he couldn't escape the feeling that he was breathing the sand in, almost like it was _trying_ to get inside him.

He called out, he howled, he shouted till his throat was soar. But the sound just bounced back. Just as he felt like giving up, he heard something. "Could it be? Yes! That was Shanook!" He thought. After hearing nothing but his own voice, this new sound brought hope back to him.

"Jack! Listen to me! You _can_ get out of this, you _can_ do it!"

Jack's powers awoke with new strength. There was a mighty " **BOOM!"** and he was free! Now that he could see, he noticed blue and white sparks shooting from him. Without really thinking, Jack thrust his staff in Pitch's direction. The power dancing off him followed the staff's direction and shot towards Pitch.

* * *

The Boom cased Pitch to lose the form of his arrow and when he saw the wave of ice coming he called his sand to protect him. The ice cut though his defenses like a hot knife through butter and hit Pitch squarely in the chest.

The nightmare king fell off his cloud, unable to do anything as ice lightly covered him, restricting his movements.

* * *

Sandy watched in confusion as the nightmares that had surrounded him left him completely alone and raced away. He turned just in time to see Pitch fall, his body coated in ice, and a smile came to his face.

He began looking for the winter spirit, who was the only one who could have caused the nightmare kings predicament. However he was soon rushing as fast as his sand could go to catch said spirit as the boy dropped towards the ground, unconciseness.

Even as he streaked to try and get to Jack, Sandy knew he wasn't going to make it, he didn't need to though. At that moment Jack landed on the fury back of a giant wolf with bat wings. Sandy went to the beasts head and looked into the eyes of a _very_ tired Shanook.

Without feather thought, Sandy made a dream sand cloud under the two of them. Shanook's eye's closed and he returned to his usual form, causing both brothers to fall onto the waiting sand cloud.

Sandy floated the three of them down to meet the rising sleigh, and then got the two comfortable on the passenger seats.

"What on earth was that?" Bunny asked.

Sandy shrugged then made a picture of a pole and there group lying down.

"Da, let's go to Pole and get strength back." North said as he took out a snow globe.

* * *

Below in the woods, nightmares walked towards there master as Pitch started to remove the ice covering him. Though he was panting he smirked cruelly, at the sleigh, as it vanished through a portal.

"I was right! OH! This is going to be _fun!"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay, I wont bore you with excuses but I will warn that the updates may be spotty.**

* * *

The Yetis of the North Pole had developed a sixth sense when it came to the sleigh. North has a habit of opening a portal right on top of the landing tunnel, so any prep had to be done and refreshments ready way before the first sleigh bell was heard.

When that sixth sense rang everyone leaped into action. Excess ice was removed, and the tunnel was smoothed out. The kitchen started warming Coco, prepping eggnog, and backing cookies. They had just finished when the portal appeared.

The Yetis stood waiting as it came in for a landing. But one look at the passengers sent them into a new well-rehearsed frenzy. Medical staff was called and those on hand began to assess the damage. The Big Four, mines some bumps and scratches, were fine but Jack and Shanook were out cold and nothing they tried seemed to wake them.

When the Medical staff arrived, the brothers were taken to the infirmary where the Doctor Yetis ran multiple tests. The worried Guardians waited outside the door. Bunny passed, Tooth's eyes were glued to the entrance to the infirmary, North sat but continued to pull at his beard, and Sandy kept trying to peek in and see what was happening.

Finally one of the Doctor's came out with a report. "Woogal wayba rumbal."

"Well? What's the word North?" Bunny asked.

"Ze tests show everything is normal. Zey just seem to have used up all there energy and need to sleep." North translated.

Everyone began to breathe again but they remained at the infirmary door till the Yetis shooed them away, promising to come get them when the two brothers woke. Reluctantly the four wandered to the lounge, as they got comfortable the last few moments of the battle came rushing back.

At first each sat silently with their thoughts, Tooth absently telling teeth locations to her few dozen fairies and Sandy sending out dream sand to places where night had fallen. Then Bunny broke the proverbial ice and said what was on all their minds.

"OK, just what was that? How did those two…a giant wolf with wings and a tidal wave of ice?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was it knocked them out!" Tooth said worriedly.

Sandy waved for their attention; he created a picture of a 1st singe and a clock.

"Da, might be first time, but ve'll have to vait for them to vake up to know." North reasoned out Sandy's pictures then answered.

At that moment one of the Medical staff came running in. "Weggeldawal!"

"Vhat!" North screamed leaping to his feet and running back towards the infirmary.

The other three grabbed there weapons and followed. At the infirmary door the sound of crashes and grunts were heard. Bunny opened the door boomerang posed, but what they saw was quite a surprise. Jack and Shanook were roughhousing. The wolf spirit had the hood of Jack's hoody firmly clasped in his mouth while Jack clung to Shanook's scruff. They rolled on the floor, both trying to be the one on top, bumping into everything in their path. If not for the playful growls and laughs, you'd swear the fight was for real.

Eventually the two rolled towards the infirmary doors and came to an abrupt stop at the Guardians feet. Startled by the feeling of North's boots at his back Jack looked up, casing Shanook to do the same. Seeing the Big Fours surprised faces both smirked at them.

"Wow, way where wgays!"

"Ha, ha, don't speak with your mouth full." Jack noogied his brother with one fist, keeping the other on the wolf spirits scruff.

"Wop wat!"

"Woops, did it again!"

"Wah, wah, wah, wok, OK you win!" Shanook released his hold.

With one final noogie Jack did the same.

" _This time."_ Shanook whispered.

Before another round of play fight could start, Bunny found his voice. "You two were out cold; we thought you were almost killed. You should be resting, not ruff housing like a bunch of puppies."

"Wow! You really do care!" Jack and Shanook smiled true genuine smiles.

"Well…." Bunny stammered, caught off guard. "Aw…look are you two sure your both alright?"

"We're fine, looks like we both just needed some rest. But…ah…we do have a quick question."

"And that is?"

"What happened?"

"Vhat happened, vhat do you mean?" North asked puzzled.

"The last thing I remember is seeing jack in trouble." Shanook said

"And the last thing I remember is hearing Shanook's voice when I was trapped by the black sand." Jack continued.

"The rest is all _a bit_ _fuzzy_ " The two finished in unison.

Tooth, Bunny, and North looked concerned but Sandy came forward with a big grin. He created a picture of himself working a movie projector and then the group surrounded by dream sand under a sun.

"A Day Dream?" Shanook gassed.

At Sandy's two thumbs up the others smiled as well.

"Vonderful idea! Come ve get comfortable da?" North declared.

With that they strolled with purpose to the lounge. As everyone got comfy Sandy created several strands of sand. This batch was not as strong, made to give them all the same dream composed of all there memories put together but not put them to sleep. When the dream sand hit the battle played out before their eyes.

They saw jack stop Pitch's arrow and become trapped. Saw Shanook leap from the sleigh, and then turn into a Giant flying wolf. They watched Jack burst from the sand in a shower of white and blue sparks. Saw how he sent that same energy at the boogieman. As Pitch fell from the sky the Day Dream came to an end with jack and Shanook, in his normal form, unconsciousness on the sleigh.

There was a great "Whoop!" heard as the group found themselves back in the lounge at the Pole.

"I can't believe it! Shanook _that's_ _ **Awesome**_!" Jack exclaimed.

It can't be! I'm too young!" Shanook sounded like he was in shock.

"What else could it be?"

"But Jack—"

"Ahem! Mind sharing?" Bunny asked.

Jack's grin never left his face as he turned to the big four. That giant flying wolf, it had to be Shanook's spirit form. At their confused looks, Jack stopped his explanation. The spirit form was a closely guarded pack secret, he couldn't tell them. But they were staring and waiting for him to continue.

Sandy noticed his unease and made an image of a wolf pack and pointed to the one at the lead.

"Yah! Great idea!" Jack was greatly relieved. "Come on Shanook!"

The two brothers ran to the globe room. They flew to the sky light, and opened it. The Big four arrived, but one look at the two brothers had Bunny grabbing his ears. "OH, Crikey!"

"Awoooooooooooo" The unison howl echoed through the air.

* * *

Mysheara was watching over her pack as they settled in for the night her mind drifted to her sons. "I hope there ok."

At that moment all the wolfs lifted their ears as they heard a distant echo. The howl rang with excitement, "Mother please come to the Pole, we have great news."

Tears of happiness, at hearing their voices, welled in her eyes. She looked to her mate. "Watch over the pack please. I will be back soon." He nodded and Mysheara sent a howl to tell her son's she was on the way.

She shimmered to the ocean and there she shifted to her spirit form. Since spiritual beings could not enter or leave, by magic, the domains of their counterparts without permission, she would have to travel by foot to the Pole. This point at the ocean was as close as she could get by shimmer travel. Once she was there she could get permission from North to come and go whenever she wanted.

She stretched and prepared herself for a long run. That done she took off. Her speed was so great she crossed right on top of the water. Her claws griped any surface so when she reached the ice around the top of the world it didn't even slow her down. She continued on over the ice then snow following the echo of her sons howls. She only stopped when she came to the barriers surrounding North's workshop.

To the mortal eye the barriers were nothing but the eyes playing tricks on the mind. A human can walk and see right through a spirits barrier and never know it was there. This meant that though the barriers were the best defense against a spirit attack, mortals were still a problem. That was one of the reasons that most spirits opted for secluded locations for homes.

At the barriers Mysheara returned to her regular form and announced her arrival by calling her sons. The barriers wavered, allowing her in where a yeti was waiting to lead her to the workshop. At the doors, which were opened by two guard Yetis, she was talked.

She reveled in the comfort of Jack's arms and Shanook's nuzzles, "I missed you to."

"Mysheara! Thank you for coming. Please come up." North's welcome, coming from the balcony above, reminded the brothers why she was here and let their mother up.

"So what is this "Great news" you have for me?"

As the three of them walked up the stairs to the balcony, Jack explained how he thought Shanook had achieved spirit form. And how the Guardians had seen it. "They want to know what it was, but I can't tell them without spilling the secret."

"I think this is an instance when it would be ok. Since they've already seen it in action, I believe we can trust them with this. On that note, Shanook you achieved spirit form at your young age. I'm beyond proud!"

"But mother we're not sure…I mean…I'm…." Shanook stammered to a halt, obviously uncomfortable.

They arrived at the balcony and Mysheara turned to her young wolf. "The only way to know is for me to look. Jack I'll leave the explanations to you." Then she shifted once more into her spirit form and placed her paw on Shanook's chest. As she searched with her senses, she heard Jack calming the Guardians after the shock of her transformation.

Her eyes shot open a few minutes latter. "You did it!" With tears of pride in her eyes, she hugged Shanook, then broke away to give her mark. Placing her paw on his left shoulder she began the ceremony of the spirit form. (Under the circumstances the full ceremony would have to wait.) "I'll pass on my mark, and then you will be able to shift with ease." As Jack and the Guardians watched her paw glowed as she transferred some of her power to her son.

Instantly he began to shift. His body and muscles grew and wings sprouted, then spread from his back. When the shift was done Shanook stood at six feet with his wings tucked against his body. Spiritual tattoos shown on his fur and a print of Mysheara's paw stood proudly on his shoulder.

"Wait, he was way bigger before!?" Bunny looked confused.

"Yes, Shanook's spirit form seems to be one that can be several different sizes. He can be any size between this one and the two story size you saw."

"How did you know what size he was?" Tooth asked.

"Mother searched his powers; she knows everything about his spirit form now." Jack explained.

Mysheara nodded, and then returned her gaze to the young wolf spirit. "I knew you were special the minute you were born, but you keep surprising me!"

"Thank you Mother but I'm not the only one to grow stronger. You should have seen Jack, he froze Pitch." Shanook told her.

"Hay, I have no idea what that was!" jack protested.

"None the less you did it."

Mysheara walked over to Jack and placed her hand on him as well. After a minute she opened her eyes and smiled. "Your abilities have grown Jack!"

Her son's had come so far in such a short time; Mysheara could barely keep her composer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the favorites, followers, and reviews. Merry Christmas (a little late).**

* * *

In the ice and snow atop the cliffs surrounding the workshop, jack and Shanook were play fighting. Only this time they were using there full abilities and powers. The scene was covered in beautiful and deadly ice spires, but some were in tatters there pieces scattered in every direction. In the middle Shanook, in his two stories house sized spirit form, was wrestling against a wave of ice, snow, and frost.

Soon after Mysheara had given her mark to Shanook and confirmed Jack's powers had reached new heights, she had to return to the Pack. The Brothers were sad to see her go, but understood. She gave them a quick talk about practice, made them promise to howl if they ever needed help, and received one last group nuzzle. Then, with North's permission, shimmered away. The few hours of night that remained were used to make plans. Bunny was convinced that Pitch wouldn't remain down for long and, with it being the early morning of the Saturday before Easter, he was certain Pitch would try something very soon.

Knowing that Jack and Shanook had decided to take Mysheara's advice and start practicing. Excusing themselves they'd went to the cliffs. Jack had experimented making waves like the one he'd used on Pitch, icy hail, and spires of ice.

Shanook had tested to see just how many sizes he could take he also tried out his new wings, revealing in the fact that not only could he fly on his own but he could understand the wind, almost as well as Jack. It told him how to find up and down drafts and how to angle his wings to best catch them. They worked on when to beat his wings and when to let wind hold him steady.

As he was doing dives he realized Jack's spires made perfect attack targets. And that lead to the both of them testing attacks on each other, simulating moving targets. Now they were in a stale mate. Shanook, whose fur was now far thicker than before, was unfazed Jack's powerful wave and Jack's new power, was able to keep Shanook where he was, neither could gain or give an inch.

Tooth's voice calling from below meet there ears. "Jack, Shanook you'd better come see this!" The two locked eyes over the battle field.

"Tie?"

"Tie!"

Both broke off, Shanook flew right out of the attacks direction while jack simultaneously rolled to the left and stopped his wave. The ice, snow, and frost, with no pressure holding it in any direction, seemed to dissolve, blow away, and fall to the ground all at the same time. As wind cleared the area they could see that Jack's spires were now coated in a pristine sparkling coat of snow that looked a lot like Christmas trees.

As they flew back to the workshop Shanook gave a whistle. "Wow, you sure know how to decorate."

"Ha, ha! Well thank you but I had some help. Let's just hope North doesn't mind having and ice forest behind his workshop, because I don't think they'll be melting anytime soon."

As they reached the entrance, Shanook returned to his regular form, Tooth was waiting for them with a worried look. Tooth lead Jack and Shanook back into the Globe room and gasped when she saw the Globe its self.

"There are even less lights then when I left!"

It was the day before Easter; the lights should have been glowing bright with hope and excitement. Instead they were going _out!_ Sometimes hole clusters at a time. Even with Sandy giving dreams and all the work they'd done to collect the teeth, the fact was: the few dozen fairies that remained couldn't collect all the teeth in one night, and each night there were more. With each tooth that was missed a doubt was sprouted in a child. It was like dominoes from there, till the child's belief went out completely.

Bunny leapt onto the control panel, "Hey, buck up you sad saps. We can still turn this around! Easter is _tomorrow_ , and I need your help! I say we pull out all the stops and get those little lights flickering again."

"Bunny is right!" North said with purpose. "As much as it pains me to say old friend, this time _Easter_ is more important than Christmas."

Bunny was so shocked that Shanook thought his mouth might just hit the ground. "You…you all heard that right?"

"Ve must get to Varen, to ze sleigh!"

"Oh, No mate. My _warren_ , my _rules. Buckle up!"_

Bunny taped his foot and North let out the shocked whisper, "Shostakovitch!" before a large tunnel opened under their feet.

Tooth, North, Sandy, two yetis, and an elf landed on their bottoms and slid down a mossy incline. Jack and Shanook "surfed" and Bunny hoped expertly along in front of them. At the end there was a pile up as the sliders came to a stop on top of each other.

"Ha, ha, _buckle up!_ It is funny." North said as the pile started to untangle.

Bunny and the brothers, who'd been able to get well out of the way, had missed the pile up and were now smirking.

"Welcome to the warren!" Bunny said holding his arms out to show off the spring time haven. Then his ears shot up, his nosed twitched, and his eyes narrowed. "Somethings up."

The sound of many feet came from a cave close by, then a faint sound like a whinny. Everyone grabbed weapons or showed fangs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bunny's battle cry was taken up by the others as they charged towards the coming threat. The whinny became louder and out of the cave a cluster of white eggs with feet ran. Then from behind the strange stampede, clutching an armful of little white captives was a little girl no more than five with blond hair and green eyes. The Guardians and girl froze in front of each other and stared opened mouthed.

"Sophie?" Jack asked as everyone _quickly_ hid there weapons.

With the attention span that only kids of that age can have, Sophie soon forgot the strange scene before her. Dropping her captives and giggling in delight, she turned to chase the elf that had come along for the ride. Her joyous "ELF, ELF, ELF!" ringing out.

" _What is_ _ **she**_ _doing here?!"_ Bunny looked back at his companions, hoping they had an explanation.

North nervously began patting his pockets and then his whole coat. "Ah, Snow globe!"

"Wack wabg" The yeti to North's right confirmed.

"North I'll—"

"Ah, Bunny isn't that one of the eggs you painted just the other day?" Tooth interrupted, pointing to a pink egg peeking out of Sophie's pajama pocket.

 _ **hat is**_ "Oh Crikey, Somebody do something!" Bunny looked at each guardian, even tried Shanook, and then settled on Jack.

"Hay doesn't look at me." Jack raised his hands.

"But you know her."

"Yes and _no._ She's one of the kids that live in Burgress, Jamie's sister. You know the one who woke up when we were all in his room. I know every Burgress child's name and have played with them every winter, _but_ " Jack gave a big shy. "I'm invisible remember."

Sophie's voice recaught there attention as she dragged the elf, which she had captured, around by his hat. "Elf, ha, ha, elf."

"Don't worry Bunny, I bet she's a fairy fan! It's ok little one." Tooth flew in front of Sophie grabbing her attention.

"Hah! Pretty!" Sophie forgot the elf and focused on Tooth.

" _Oh_ , you know what? I got something _for you! Here it is!_ Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gums on them. _"_

Sophie's face changed to fear as she let out a piercing, "Wahhhhh!" and ran away from a _very_ concerned and confused Tooth.

The rest of the Big four and even Shanook were just as surprised but Jack was laughing. "Ha, ha, _blood and gums?_ When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

"Ve are all _very_ busy bringing joy to children! Ve don't have _time…_." North stopped mid-sentence, just realizing exactly _what_ he was saying.

He watched as Sophie chased a passing butterfly, as she moved passed North could think of no other way of finishing his train of thought, and he weakly said, "For Children."

Jack created a snowflake and played with it. "If _one little kid_ can ruin Easter then…." He gave the snowflake to the wind where it swirled around in loops and floated up and down. "We're in worse shape than I thought!"

Sophie saw the flake and with a happy "Weeeeeee!" chased after it. The wind played with her for a bit then sent the blue tinged snowflake to its true target.

Bunny flinched as the cold snow hit his nose, but a smile soon replaced it as Jack's magic took effect. With blue magic sparks dancing in his eyes, the Pooka lead Sophie to a cluster of flowers close by. Before their eyes a flower bloomed to reveal a little white egglet. As it hoped down to join the others that were gathering Bunny turned to Sophie. "You wanna paint some eggs? Yah?" Sophie jumped up and down in excitement. "Come on then!" A heard of eggs followed Bunny, with Sophie on his back, down the hill.

"Rim sky-Korsakov! Zat's a lot of eggs!" North's comment was an understatement.

"Ah, how much time do we have?" Jack asked.

Running across a field Bunny activated a few bell shaped flowers that started spraying pastel colors as eggs marched past. "All right troops, it's time to push back. That means eggs _everywhere_!" Another group of eggs marched up to and jumped into a sparkle die river. "In every tree, bush, and trailer park. In shoe boxes and cereal bowls. Oh, there will be baskets full of my beautiful googies!" Some of the eggs that were still wet climbed up some stems and slid down vines, landing their shells showed intricate designs. "It will be spring time in every content! And I'm bringing _hope_ with me!"

Bunny lead everyone to a smaller gathering of eggs near some paints and brushes. "I always do some hand painted ones for the special baskets, each egg _has_ to be uneek." They all got comfortable, picked up a brush (Shanook used his tail) and started painting.

Sophie worked with Bunny and before long all the eggs were ready. At the top of a rise something caught the Pooka's eye. "Hay, what's over there?" he asked the blond ankle-bitter beside him.

"Ah, he, he." Sophie picked up a straggler egg and showed it to Bunny.

"Oh, that a _beauty!_ Now all we got to do is get him and his little mates though the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves an Easter Hunt." The eggs continued their march, gathering at the openings to six tunnels.

"Wow, not bad." Jack sat down next to Bunny, who had a sleepy little girl cradled in his arms.

Remembering Jack's snowflake was how the Guardians (especially himself) had "broken the ice", so to speak, with Sophie Bunny replied, " _Not_ bad yourself."

"Look I'm sorry about…you know… the hole… kangaroo thing."

"It's the accent isn't it?" The two shared a small chuckle. Sophie snuggled into Bunny's soft warm fur, bringing a loving smile to his face. "Ah, look at the little ankle bitter, all tuckered out."

As the rest of the group arrived Jack saw the unmistakable look of love in each of their eyes to. "I think it's time to get her home." Jack stood and, without thinking, reached to pat Sophie on the head. His hand went right through her, causing a small gasp from tooth.

The Guardians all had shocked looks. They all knew that a non-believer couldn't see spirits, but they had never witnessed what happened when one came into contact with a spirit. Jack's pained and sad face was quickly hid behind a smile, "why don't you take her Tooth. You remember which house right?"

"Jack—"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm gonna keep a look out." The wind picked him up and carried him away.

"I'll get him; you get the rest of the prep done." Shanook took off after his brother.

Tooth took Sophie and the three went to do an egg count.

* * *

Shanook found Jack sitting on a mossy cliff, looking down on the eggs. He walked over and bumped his head on Jack's hand.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off." Jack said without looking at the wolf spirit.

"You want to talk?" Shanook lay down beside his brother and wrapped his frame around the winter spirit, not minding the cold in the least.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful or selfish. I'm happy with the pack, grateful that you've all accepted and adopted me. But it feels like somethings missing. Like I lost something, something I've been searching for, for three hundred years. The closest I get to feeling that "something" being filled is with humans. But _every time,_ they walk right through me and the hole that started to fill empties and gets a little bigger."

"Jack you not being selfish, you've heard mother say this before, you're a human spirit. You crave to be with your own kind."

"I'm starting to think that will never happen."

"It vill happen!" North, Bunny and Sandy stood behind them.

"North's right mate, after seeing all that you've done, I just know you'll get believers!"

"Da! You stood up to Pitch, saved Sandy, no you saved _all_ of us! Ve don't know who you vere in your past life Jack, but in _this_ life _you are Guardian!_ "

Jack looked at them with an unsure gaze. "How can I know who _I am,_ till I find out who _I was?"_

"You _vill_! I feel it, in my belly."

Sandy gave Jack a nod and a pat on the back.

Though he didn't believe in North's belly, Bunny smiled and agreed. "And we'll help you mate!"

At that moment Tooth returned. "Sophie is safe and sound at home!"

Bunny hoped in excitement, it was time to let his hope shine! "Then let's get started!"


	20. Chapter 20

**OK back to the action! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joice and Dream works. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Six continents, six tunnels, Antarctica doesn't have people who live there around Eater so we skip that one. Each tunnel branches off to the areas that the hunts are held." Bunny gave everyone a very brief explanation of how his tunnels worked. "My googes know what to do, they'll hide themselves, and we just need to get them to their destinations. I know these tunnels the best so I'll handle the longest and hardest, #1. That leaves five tunnels, Tooth why don't you take #2, North #3, Sandy #4, Shanook #5, and Jack #6. Sound good?"

"If one of us gets into trouble and needs back up, how will we let the others know?" Shanook's question was met with silence. "You can't tell me you don't have a way to communicate over long distances'! That's team work 101!"

"Vell, ve always use aurora to call together." North tried to explain.

"But what about when you're away from the Pole?" Jack prompted.

The Guardians were all looking like they'd been caught sleeping on the job.

"I know!" Tooth's excited voice broke the tension. "My fairies and I can communicate telepathically. I may not be able to reach the ones that Pitch caught, but the once that are free I can. If you all partner with a fairy, like we did before, they can tell me and each other of you need help." The mine fairies all thought that was a great idea and the Tooth collection teams were soon back together.

"OK mates, Let go!" Bunny said.

Jack, with Baby Tooth on his shoulder headed out. Everything went smoothly, no nightmares attacked but Jack kept his guard up. The eggs quickly found hiding spots and Jack watched the beginning of each hunt to make sure the kids were alright before heading back. With the final egg hid and the hunts under way Jack returned to the main tunnel, Baby Tooth began to chirp a split second before the winter spirit heard Shanook's howl!

* * *

The nightmares had come in a stampeding herd. Eggs were being crushed at an alarming rate. Shanook fought with all he had, but even with the added help and power his new spirit form gave him he was losing and fast! He tried to put himself between the attacking horses and the eggs, "Call for help!" he shouted to his fairy partner between sinking his fangs into black sand.

He beat his wings with all he had and pushed the nightmares back a short distance. "Did you reach anyone?" The fairy nodded but had a very worried look on her face. "Don't worry! I'm going to howl for Jack, his tunnel is the closest and knowing him he'll be here in a heartbeat when he hears it."

He only had time for a quick howl of Jack's name before the nightmares were on them again.

* * *

Jack arrived in time to see Shanook struggling with a Nightmare. The winter spirit called the wind and it blew through the tunnel so strongly it broke the soled nightmares into sand clouds. Knowing they'd reform, Jack quickly created an Ice barrier over the floor. It was high enough for the eggs to go under to be safe, and strong enough to hold up to the nightmare's stomping hoofs.

With the eggs safe the brothers worked together to make quick work of their attackers. Jack had the rest of the tunnel's floors covered with the same barrier, just in case, and the remaining eggs made it to their destinations. A good majority survived, though they had lost a lot, there was enough to make a decent hunt in each area.

"ALRIGHT!" Jack cheered as the last hunt sight was completed. "Now let's go see how the others are doing."

The fairies suddenly began chirping up a storm!

"What's wrong?" Shanook ask.

They frantically pointed at the tunnels.

" **NOW!** "

Two nods.

"We have to hurry, how bad is it?"

Both looked terrified.

"Got it! OK, both of you hop on." As the fairies landed on Shanook's nose, the wolf spirit shifted into his spirit form. He went for his smallest size, he wanted to use his heightened senses not heightened size. "OK I'm going to try and tell where the others are through your connection. Think of them and as soon as I know we'll shimmer there."

A few seconds later Shanook said, "OK, I got it."

As Jack reached for Shanook they both heard the faint "Whoosh" of something flying through the air towards them. Reacting instinctively they dodged to the side, just as a black sand arrow hit the tree right behind where they had been standing. Not given time to recover they saw a second arrow headed straight for Jack!

Unable to doge, Jack clamped his eyes shut waiting for the arrow to hit. He heard the "Thud" of impact but the winter spirit was fine. For Shanook had begun to grow into his larger form and taken it instead.

His brother's yelp was like a knife to Jack's heart. " **SHANOOK!** "

The impact point was covered in black sand that was quickly spreading. Scrambling to the wolf spirit's side Jack reached for the black sand. "Hold still I'll freeze it!" But Jack's attempts did nothing to slow the spread.

"Jack run, get out of here!" Shanook panted as he fought the sands power.

" **NO!** I won't leave you!"

"There's no time, _go!"_

" _ **NO!"**_

So focused was Jack on freezing the sand off his brother, that he failed to hear another arrow flying towards him. But Shanook did, his wing came up in the nick of time. Now he had two wounds spreading sand that was quickly covering his body.

"You have to leave _ **NOW!"**_ Shanook wheezed.

"No, I have to do something! There's got to be something I can do!"

"I'm sorry!" The wolf spirit used the last of his strength to leap up and grab Jack by the collar of his hoodie. He then started to Shimmer travel. A third arrow hit, causing baby Tooth and her sister to fall off Shanook. The wolf spirit stopped, but Jack and the fairies kept going. The last Jack saw of his brother was his eyes as the black sand covered them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing! I'm glade your enjoying my story and that it has captured the attention of so many. I will warn that there are a few more nasty cliff hangers coming up. That said, This is were things begin to happen _really_ fast! Please continue to send revews my way, i love to hear from you.**

 **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joyce and Dream Works.**

* * *

" **Shanook! Shanook! No, No, NO, SHANOOK!"** Jack was frantically trying to find a way back to his brother. Baby Tooth chirped quietly in his hood, trying to comfort him.

They had landed in one of Bunny's tunnels, though which they didn't know, Jack searched the walls opposite where they landed hoping for some kind of portal, anything! As he walked along it his feet stepped on something that went " _crunch_ ". The floor was littered with broken eggs.

"Oh, no!" He said as he ran towards the opening.

He came out to a scene of Bunny in the middle of a group of vary disappointed kids, holding a basket of hastily painted eggs.

"I can't believe it." A little girl shied.

"I know, there not my best but—"

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny."

"What…N…no, n...not true! I'm right in front of you mate." Bunny stood in the little girl's path only for her to walk right through his middle, causing Bunny to gasp and clutch his chest. " _They don't see me_! They don't see me."

"Jack!" North's voice made the winter spirit turn away from Bunny. "Vhere vere you?! The nightmares attacked the tunnels, they _smashed every egg_! _Crushed every basket!_ _ **NOTHING**_ made it to the surface."

Still is a state of shock from losing his brother, Jack was slow to answer. When he did it was in a hollow voice. "I finished my tunnel then—"

"Then why didn't you come when we needed you?!" Tooth shouted as she landed in a shower of lost feathers.

"We were going to but Shanook—"

"This! **This** is why he can't be a Guardian! We needed his help and he's off gallivanting with his wolf brother!" Bunny's grief turned to anger as he whirled on Jack.

"Would you let me explain?!" Jack's voice was desperate now! "Shanook's been—"

Bunny turned his back on Jack, refusing to listen to him any further. "He has to go!"

"What!?" Jack shouted!

Bunny's anger boiled over. He clenched his fists and stomped towards Jack, with eyes that could kill. "WE SHOULD **NEVER** HAVE TRUSTED **YOU!** "

The sudden and aggressive advance caused Jack's confidence to evaporate. He cowered as Bunny continued towards him, but Sandy leapt in front of the angry Pooka. The Guardian of Dreams flashed multiple images at light speed. Though Bunny didn't understand what Sandy had said he backed off.

* * *

Baby Tooth had, _had_ **enough**! She zipped out of her hooded hiding place and flew strait into her mother's face, chirping a mile a minute.

"Slow down and calm down, I can't understand you!" Tooth said.

With Tooth translating, Baby Tooth told the guardians the truth of what _had_ happened. As the tale of the attack, Shanook's sacrifice, and the forced escape came to light the Guardians started to realize _just_ what they had said. But as they turned to apologize it was too late. Jack was nothing but a speck in the sky and Sandy was left holding the Russian nesting doll North had given the boy.

* * *

Sandy looked at them with tear filled angry eyes. Pointing at the Guardians he made a snowflake that shattered. Then the pieces were placed back together by careful hands. He made an exclamation point and he pointed in Jack's direction.

All three nodded their heads and Baby Tooth, with the rest of her sisters, all fluttered ready to get going.

" **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

The low menacing growl made everyone go back to back and draw there weapons. The sound grew louder, seeming to come from every direction at once. Then Sandy saw two gold eyes staring from the shadows.

* * *

Jack asked the wind to take him as fast as it could go, he didn't care where. After Sandy had stopped Bunny from attacking him, he'd looked at North and tooth and saw the same betrayal and defeat in their eyes that the Pooka's had.

"What have I done!?" He thought as Sandy's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

When Baby Tooth and her sister had flown from his hood he knew it was time to leave. He took North's doll from his pocket and gave it to Sandy. Without looking up from the ground, for he didn't want to see the betrayal in the Guardian of dream's eyes to, he whispered "I'm sorry!", then shook off Sandy's hand and took to the air.

"How could I be so stupid? Easter is ruined, Shanook is gone, and I've let both the Guardians and the pack down! Maybe everyone would be better off if I just disappeared."

The wind buffered him, mad that he'd ever think like that. It whispered in his ear reminding him that he'd succeeded in getting two tunnels worth of hunts safely out. It spook of the Pack's and The Moon's believe in him.

"They were wrong. I'm nothing but a demon that makes a mess of everything."

At that moment a searing pain hit him in the chest, and he fell screaming from the sky. Shaking his head he looked around to find he was at his pond, and he _wasn't_ alone!

"He, he! Just like _old times_ , hey Bloom?"

"Excellent shot Magmas!"

The two spirits who led the attack all those years ago, walked calmly out of the shadows of the trees. As they began to circle him, Jack stood to defend himself.

"So you _finally_ accept what you are."

"Took you long enough!"

"Why don't you just hold still and let us finish what we started?"

Jack continued to turn trying to keep both of them in his sights. He half wondered what the point was. Hadn't he already convinced himself it would be better if he disappeared? Why not let them finish it? But for some reason he just couldn't.

They were closing in and he raised his staff, only to have it fall from his hands after they were hit by fire balls. He felt something wrap around his ankles and looked down to see vines.

"No escape possible and no help is going to come. You're all alone!"

Jack trembled in spite of himself, Bloom's words echoing in his head. "All alone…alone…alone."

"Your never alone Jack!"

Wait that last part wasn't Bloom or Magmas.

That was Mysheara's voice. "We're always there."

The lullaby came back to him and with it his courage and determination. Without his staff he couldn't properly control his powers, but he could still use them.

"AHHHHHHH!" he shouted as a cold wind wiped up and ice shot out in a circle around him. As the two went down he snapped the vines and picked up his staff. "I'm _not_ alone! I'm a member of the spirit wolf pack and a chosen warrior of The Moon. _**I am Jack Frost!"**_ he slammed his staff on the ground covering it in ice.

As Magmas and Bloom picked themselves up they started to laugh.

"Looks like master was right."

"Even after being kicked out by the Guardians and losing his brother his strength remains."

This made Jack pause. "Master?" If he knew one thing about elementals, especially these two, it was that they would _never_ have a "Master". The only one they took orders from was Mother Nature and couldn't call her "Master" and **not** regret it.

For the first time Jack _really_ looked at the two of them. Both had a darker complication them he remembered. Almost like when you mixed black into colored paints. They stuck close to the shadows, or was it the shadows clung to them like ropes or _chains._ And there eyes didn't match the rest of their outward attitude. There eyes held sorrow and fear, a stark contrast to their evil nasty smirks. Their eyes were almost _pleading_ , as if _begging_ him for help! As he thought this Shanook's eyes , the last look he gave Jack when he had force Shimmer traveled Jack and the fairies away, came to the winter spirits mind.

Shanook had been telling him something in there silent language, the one forged after years of team work and brother ship. A language that with one look Shanook had told Jack, "You have to escape! You are strong Jack, stronger then you believe. The Moon chose you for a reason, I know you'll win and bring me back!"

Acting on a hunch, Jack put his fur cape on (so he could use the sheath), put his staff on his back, and dived at the two spirits. Grabbing them by their shirts he flew them up into the sky, releasing a bit of frost onto them as he went. At first they struggled, but it became weaker till they stopped all together.

The sky was clear, no clouds to create shadows, and the ones on the ground couldn't reach this high. Asking the wind to hold them up, jack let go and came down to look at them face to face. Both were holding their heads as if they had spiting headaches.

Bloom started to stutter, fighting to say something. "J…Jac…Jack, P…P…Plea…Please h…help…us."

At that moment a distant spine chilling whinny echoed through the sky. A heard of nightmares appeared and swooped down upon them. As quickly as they appeared they vanished, along with Bloom and Magmas.

"Looks like my hunch was right. It's time to drop in on the Boogieman."

The wind, happy that Jack was no longer blaming himself, held the boy tight as they flew off in search of nightmares.


	22. Chapter 22

**I am really really sorry! My computer broke on me and I couldn't type until today. I have been able to check my email, and I want to thank you all for following me and waiting this long. Hopefully there will be no more delays.**

 **Hope you like the chapter, please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

After hours of fruitless searching the sun was starting to sink, and with it Jack's confidence and _patience._

"Figures!" he said landing on a tree. "The _one_ time you _want_ a nightmare there's none to be found. How am I going to find Pitch's lair now?"

He sat and listened to the wind as it blew through the trees.

"Jaaack" wait that wasn't the wind. "Jack!"

"That voice I know that voice."

"Jack?"

Jack's eyes took on a glazed look as he followed the voice to its source. Had he been himself, he would have noticed the forest below taking on a darker theme. He was being led into a spirits domain. He landed in a small clearing though the sky was blocked by thick branches overhead, which held an old broken bed-frame in its center.

"Jaack." The voice came again, from under the frame. He slammed his staff into some of the boards till they broke and fell into the hole beneath. "Jack?"

The winter spirit, still under the pull of the voice, leapt down the hole and landed in a dark tunnel. As he traveled further the voice stopped calling and he started to come out of his trance like state, soon finding himself in a large cavern.

"Tweet, tweet!" The sound of Tooth fairies came from the many cages hanging overhead.

Jack flue up to them and tested the bars. They didn't budge and the fairies began to tweet even louder. "Shhhhh! Keep it down! I'll get you out just as soon as I—"

"Jack!" His eyes glazed over once again as he looked down at the piles of gold tooth boxes. "Can." He finished with a dazed voice.

As if pulled by a magnet Jack went to the piles and started frantically searching through them.

" _Looking_ for something?" A voice he knew all too well, one belonging to the person who'd taken his brother, snapped him out of his daze for good.

Rage built up inside him and he swung his staff, shooting ice at the large shadow of Pitch. It did absolutely nothing. Chucking echoed as the shadow moved away, with Jack in pursuit.

"Don't be afraid Jack. I'm not gonna hurt _you."_

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you." Jack taunted as he cornered the actual Pitch on one of the lair's crocked bridges.

"Perhaps not, but you are afraid of _something_."

"You think so huh?"

"I _know_ so! It's the one thing I _always_ know. People's greatest fears. _Yours_ is that _no one_ will ever believe in you!"

Jack froze in shock and suddenly found himself falling. Shadows had pooled under his feet and created a hole like portal. When he landed he found himself in complete darkness.

"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen to be like this? Well fear not, for the answer to that is right _here_." Pitch appeared in front of him holding out a tooth box. "Do you want them Jack? Your _memories_?"

Jack's eyes half glazed over and he reached for the box, but stopped himself just before touching it.

"Mh, mh, mh." Pitch's laugh echoed as he vanished again.

Jack ran into the darkness, using his trained ears to follow Pitch through the maze of stare cases, bridges, and rooms.

"Everything you ever wanted to know in this _little_ box. Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone? You want the answers _so_ badly. You want to _grab_ them and _fly off_ with them! But you're afraid, of what others would think. You're afraid of disappointing those who took a chance on you. Well let me ease your mind about _one thing_. They'll never accept you, not really!"

"NO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Jack was in the main cavern again but he didn't notice. He held his head in his hands, trying to keep the words out. It was too much! Every fear, every uncertainty was being thrown at him! He could feel his heart beat speed up and his breathing became uneven.

"After all!" Pitch walked casually out of the shadows, but Jack gasped all the same. "You're not one of them, _no_ your _one_ of a kind!"

That put Jack on guard. He didn't like what Pitch may be implying. "You don't know what I am!"

"' _Corse_ I do, your Jack Frost! You make a mess where ever you go, or have you forgotten what happened just this morning?"

Jack backed away from the Boogieman, unsure and insecure.

* * *

Pitch saw that Jack was braking and now changed tactics. Since seeing the boy's powers Pitch had wanted the winter spirit on his side. And though he didn't know what, Jack had sparked something like fatherly instinct in him. He taped into his family skills and lightened his voice. He spook to the side of Jack that craved attention.

"They didn't listen, they wanted you gone, they never truly believed in you. But I…I understand."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, Jack's defenses built back up and he looked ready to attack. But Pitch wasn't done yet.

* * *

Jack's rage returned and boiled over! This man thought he could act like a caring father and get Jack to forget that what Pitch had done to him, _what he'd done to Shanook_! No way! He struck out at Pitch with everything he had!

"You don't understand _anything_!"

* * *

Pitch easily blocked the ice with his sand. If Jack wasn't ready for kindness then he'd go with tough love.

"NO?!" He shouted. "I don't know what it's like to be _cast out, pushed aside_? To _not_ be believed in?" With each phrase the two exchanged attacks.

The ice attacks stopped, Pitch could tell Jack was pondering his words. Softening his voice again the Boogieman continued. "To long for a…a family! Don't you see Jack; you don't have to be alone. I believe in you, and I know children will to!"

"The children, believe in me?"

"Yes! Look at what we can do!" Pitch gestured to the lair, which had become a twisted gallery of deadly looking spicks of ice and black sand. "What go's better together with _Cold_ then _Dark_! We can _make_ them believe, we'll give them a world where everything…EVERYTHING is—"

"Pitch Black" Jack asked, but Pitch shook his head.

Time to put in the hook. "No, not _just_ Pitch Black, the Black family.

* * *

Two hands landed on Jack's shoulders and when he turned around he found Magmas and Bloom. The first thing he did was look them in the eyes. There was a dark combination of glee, malice, and glazed trance inside. Where before there had been cries for help, know there was only calculated obedience.

"Looks like my hunch was right." He thought as the two walked to stand on either side of Pitch.

" **ARRRRRRRRWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The howl echoed and bounced off the walls of the lair. But it had no message, no song; it was hollow meant for nothing but to create fear.

"Ah! Our _pet_ _Hell-hound_ has returned from his hunt." Pitch chuckled and held his hands behind his back in a business like matter.

From the shadows below a two story back pure black wolf with wings emerged. It soared around the lair once and came to land by Pitch.

"Success?"

The wolf parted its lips to reveal a mouth full of tooth fairies.

Jack saw baby tooth right away, " **Let Them Go!"**

"I can't do that." Pitch said while stroking the once tannish fur of Shanook turned Hell-hound. "I need _all_ of the fairies out of the way. With the small amount of eggs that made it to the surface and Teeth that you lot collected the Guardians have been able to hold on. I need to remove as many variables as possible."

"I wasn't talking about _just_ the fairies. I meant _all_ of them. All the fairies and Shanook, Bloom, and Magmas!"

"There my family! I admit it took some " _Persuasion_ " but there here by chose. This could be your family to!"

"You can lie to yourself, but you don't fool me."

"I'm not lying and I'm not trying to fool you Jack, I'm inviting you in all truth. Come! Join the family, be with others who understand and are like you."

Jack looked at the outstretched hand of Pitch, "All I want from you is for you to _let them all go!_ "

The calm on Pitch's face melted into shocked sadness. For a moment Jack thought he saw a pleading call for help in his eyes. Then the nightmare king shook his head and his eyes filled with anger.

"Very well." He thrust his hand into, Hell-hound Shanook's mouth. When he removed it Baby Tooth was clasped in his tight grip. She let out a squeak as Pitch began to squeeze.

" _Baby tooth_!" Jack shouted bringing his staff up to point at Pitch.

"The _staff_ Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over and I'll let her go."

Baby tooth tried to shack her head "no" but stopped as Pitch squeezed tighter. Jack's grip tightened then reluctantly relaxed in defeat. He couldn't let Baby tooth be hurt. His staff meant more to him then he could put into words, but it wasn't worth Baby Tooth or anyone else. He spun it so the strait end was within Pitch's reach and let go of his one true position.

"All right! Now let her go."

"No."

Jack didn't have time to react, for four attacks here instantly thrown at him. He was hit by fire balls and black sand, wiped and cut by thorny vines, and thrown around by gusts of air (made by the Hell-hounds wings). The ground seemed to disappear as another shadow portal was made behind him, and landing found snow under him. He was on what appeared to be an ice shelf, with nothing but snow for as far as the eye could see.

"Oh, Jack." Pitch said with a voice of concern. "Won't you reconsider?"

Jack looked at his staff in Pitch's hand then Baby Tooth, who was being held by black sand, to the boogieman's right.

"I'll _never_ join you!" He lunged but missed Baby tooth as she was raised high above his head.

"Pity."

" _ **SNAP!"**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed as he felt an excruciating pain shoot through him. Clutching his chest he turned to Pitch who had his staff, broken in two, one peace in each hand.

"I really hated to do that. But I can't have you flying off. No I think you need a time _**OUT!**_ " At the last word Jack was thrown back by black sand and hit a hidden wall of soled ice.

Dazed he fell forward, banging against the sides of a gagged crevasse. Shaking his head he looked up, Pitch stood at the edge looking down on him.

"Some time in there should help to change your mind. Without your powers you're not going anywhere. But don't worry, I won't leave you alone." A small cloud of black sand hovered above the crevasse. "I'll be back later. Ha, Ha, Ha."

When Pitch vanished the black sand lost its shape and two things fell from it. One was small, green, and let out a chirp.

"Baby tooth!" Jack ran and caught the fairy before she could hit the ice. "You ok?"

"Tweet! Achoo."

"Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold. Here this might help." He took his fur cape, created a nest of sorts, and put her in it. "You stay here and keep as warm as you can. I'll get you out of this mess, I promise!" With that he folded the hood down to protect her and turned to the crevasse's wall.


	23. Chapter 23

**A gust asked if Shanook's name meant anything. Both Myshear's and Shanook's names are made up. But they do have meaning to me.**

 **Mysheara comes from a variation of my dog's name, who died this last year. She was loyal, loving, almost like a second mom to me at times(she scolded me when I was out to late), but everyone who didn't know her thought she wasn't to be messed with.**

 **Shanook came from one of my favorite breeds of sled dogs the Chinook. They may not look as much like wolfs as huskys do, but there strong frames and muscles are beautiful to see in action. Pulse almost all of the breed have tanish thick two layered fur coats.**

 **I hope you like this next chapter! Revews, P.M's, and questions always welcome!**

* * *

Baby Tooth crawled around the warm fur, trying to find the edge so she could see what Jack was doing.

She felt a deep connection to the boy, different from her sisters or mother and she wouldn't call it romantic feelings either but still strong. It had started with gratefulness after he had rescued her right from the jaws of the nightmare, but had grown over there time together.

His laugh was contagious and she found herself doing the same as they'd worked together collecting teeth. His power astonished her during the fight in the sky, his love for his brother warmed her heart, his care for the children was as strong and true as his pain at them not seeing and passing through him. His cleverness showed when he created the ice barrier for the eggs; she'd even say it was border line genus. But most of all he was a protector, without worry for himself he tried to help and protect others.

Pitch was dead wrong; Jack didn't make a mess of everything he used what he had to make it better. He was doing it right now in fact. She found the edge and poked her head out. At first it was hard to spot him with all the blues and whites but when she did he was climbing the wall.

"Tweet?" Jack turned his head at her chirp.

"Don't worry," He panted. "I've got you."

In Jack's hand, which he held up so she could see, was a thread. It was from his hoodie, he was unraveling it as he climbed and she saw that the end was tied around her "nest", fashioned like a net or basket. The boy's hoodie was a fourth of the way unraveled already.

"This way I can pull you up when I get to the top, and there's no chance of you being hurt while I climb. I promise I'll get you out of here." With that he returned his attention to the wall.

His movements were slow but productive. Baby Tooth watched as he made it half way, till the sound of something crumbling and coming lose echoed though the crevasse.

"Wahoo!" Jack shouted as he fell. He landed hard on the ice and the little fairy clearly heard something go " **CRACK!"**

"Tweet, Tweet, Peep!"

"I'm ok, Just—Ahhhhhhhh!" He griped his shoulder and Baby Tooth saw his fingers were cut and bleeding, his bare feet weren't much better.

"Peep, Peep."

"Great going Jack! Now what?" Ice coated his cuts and he held his arm close to his body, trying to keep his shoulder still. The look of despair and tears in his eyes squeezed Baby Tooth's heart as tightly as Pitch had squeezed her. His next words hit the hardest of all. "Pitch was right! I make a mess out of everything." There had to be something she could do, some way to bring his hope, laughter, and smile back.

The moon came out from behind the clouds at that moment and its light caused something to flash, catching her attention. "Is that?" She thought as she crawled out of the "nest" and made her way to it. Stretching her wings, trying to get airborne, made her cringe in pain. Pitch and his black sand's squeezing must have damaged them, but she was determined to find out if her hunch was right. When she came to it her heart sowed! "It is, it is! I can help him after all" Shoulder against metal she started to push it towards Jack.

* * *

The sound of metal scraping against ice caught Jack's attention. When he looked he saw Baby Tooth out in the cold struggling to push something closer. "Baby Tooth what are you doing? You'll freeze!" Struggling to his feet he went to her but as he reached, with his good arm, towards her the thing she was pushing started to glow.

"Jack."

"Ah!" he jumped back startled. "That's the voice from before." Cautiously he walked over again, the glow was soft and inviting the shape was like a cylinder with a flat side decorated in diamond tile patterns. Baby Tooth stood beside it with a reassuring smile on her face. When he picked her and the cylinder up he noticed a painted image of a brown haired and eyed boy with a mischievous look.

"Jack?"

"Why do I know that voice? Wait, I've seen something like this… Are these my teeth…My memories?"

Baby Tooth put a hand on the flat side, cover, and nodded at him. With a slight gulp Jack placed his hand on it, and the beautiful pattern opened up as he was swapped into his memories.

* * *

First thing he saw was a lust forest, green grass and trees (not to thick but enough to be more than a field) with three people setting up a picnic in the sun. A middle age woman, a ten or so year old girl, and a mid-teens boy. The very one whose face was on the cylinder Tooth box.

"That's me? This is my family!" These thoughts were still going through his head when his past-self tagged the little girl.

"Your it!" He called running away. When he was far enough ahead he turned back, stuck his tongue out and wiggled his fingers on either side of his head. The little girl, his sister, gave chase her laugh brought joy to her heart.

Their mother called out in a happy yet challenging voice: "Come on Jack, you can't have fun _all_ the time."

The scene blurred a bit and another came into focus.

His sister and two other kids her age were staring up at a tree with excitement and just a little unease. He saw his past-self perched on a thick branch just above the others heads. In a very dramatic way he tipped backwards and started to fall. Hooking his legs around the branch he swung there with his hands hanging down. All the kids faces lite up with smiles.

His sister called out: "Jack get down from there!"

The blur returned and Jack heard the laughter of many children.

"Jack."

"Jack!"

He was now at a bonfire, its flames lighting up the night. Shadow puppets and the shadows of the people around the fire danced on the wall nearby. A tall lanky shadow took up most of the wall, showing a human with antlers on their head. His past-self began taking huge exaggerated steps towards the wall making his shadow that of a giant, as he acted out a story for the kids, holding antlers to his head.

"You're funny Jack!"

Another blur, this time clearing to show inside a cabin.

Jack and his sister were walking towards the door, ice-skates draped over there shoulders. He was bare foot, much to his mother's exasperation, but she had learned to let sleeping dogs lie. Or in this case teens be teens.

As they opened the door a winter wonderland greeted them. His mother came over and told them: "You be careful now."

His past-self stopped and turned to smile at his mom. His sister was impatient, however, to get going and he laughed as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him outside. "Ha, ha, we will!" he ushered his mom and followed his sister.

When the blur came it dissolved quickly to reveal the two of them on the pond.

His sister was in her skates standing frozen, in place, on the ice. His past-self was kneeling in front, but little away, from her and was putting his skates off to the side.

"It's ok, it's ok! Don't look down, just look at me."

"Jack!" His sister said, pure terror in her voice. "I'm scared!" A spider web of cracks were spreading out beneath her.

"I know, I know." He stepped forward and cracks appeared beneath his foot, he had to retreat but only a little. "But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in. Uh…." His face lite up with an idea. "We're gonna have some fun instead!"

"No we're not!" she cried.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

"Oh, ok, alright!" He confessed, but kept a smile on his face. "But no…not this time! I promise, I promise you're gonna be, you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me."

Though she still looked scared she watched her brother with trust in her eyes.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play every day. Uh, it's as easy as one." He tentatively stepped in the direction of the solid ice. Cracks appeared and the sound caused made him flinch, but his smile replaced it as he windmilled his arms pretending to fall. "Wahoo!"

"Ha, ha." His sister couldn't help but laugh at his antics, and her fear lessened.

"Two." No cracks, no sound. "Three. Alright." He spied a curved stick behind him and reached for it. "Now it's your turn." He held the strait end and moved the curved end towards her. "Ready? One."

Her skate covered foot slide forward, a gasp escaped her as the creaks spread.

"That's it, that's it! Two." He encouraged.

Her foot moved and the cracks followed. She gasped again and looked at her brother.

"Three!" Jack thrust the staff forward and hooked her around the waste. He then used all his strength to fling her onto soled ice. He sat up and smiled as his sister looked around then at him.

The two sheared a laugh of pure happiness and relief. Jack stood but as he stepped towards her the ice beneath him gave way. All the force he used to fling his sister had caused them to switch places. Jack had known that it might happen but he was more worried about her.

The ice let off a great " **CRACK** " at the same time that Jack screamed. He saw a brief glimpse of his sister and heard her scream: "Jack!" before everything was drowned out by the cold water. He moved his arms and legs but the cold sapped his strength and the sudden plunge had caused him to breathe water in. It didn't take long for his movements to stop and what little air he had leaved him.

As his eyes closed he could see the moon, through the hole in the ice, grow bigger. In the dark water the beams of moon light wrapped around his body. The brown of his hair became white as snow, his skin's tan turned the color of alabaster, and when his eyes opened blue orbs had replaced the brown ones.

* * *

With a rush Jack returned to the present, Baby Tooth and the Tooth box still held in his hand. "Did you…did you see that?" He asked her. She shook her head so Jack excitedly told her: "That was me! I had a family, I had a sister! I saved her!" He looked up at the moon, which was still shining down into the crevasse, "That's why you choose me."

He put Baby Tooth into his hood, "We're getting out of here Baby Tooth." She looked at him with the question: "How?" on her face. "I'm not running anymore. I'm not a demon, not a burden, not a mess! I'm a Guardian _**and**_ a member of the spirit wolf pack!

With that he through back his head and let loose a howl, one filled with every ounce of magic he had, like he had never sung before!


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joice and Dreamworks.**

* * *

The spirit wolfs were tired and nervous. Things had gone completely out of balance and all the wolfs were working double time to try and get things back on track. The law was braking in all directions, the predators had begun killing for sport rather than food, and the pray were teaming up and hunting the predators. I seemed like for every one problem they fixed five more sprung up. They worked as efficiently as they could but all of them were worried.

The only reason that things could get _this_ bad _this_ fast was if the spirit and the mortal sides of the world were becoming unstable. It happened when one side started to come apart and the side effects transferred to the other. During the world wars the something similar had occurred. The destruction, death, and sorrow that the mortal world suffered caused spirits all over the world to start to weaken or grow stronger for no real reason and battle amongst each other. Only after both wars were done and the healing of the land and people had reached safe levels had things settled down and the balance restored.

The wolfs had fought hard to keep the law of nature as in check as possible during that time, and had only succeeded about a third of the time. This was far more than the world wars ever were, and to make matters worse jack and Shanook hadn't been heard from since Mysheara had gone to the Pole. The trouble didn't seem to be coming from the mortal side so that meant that the battle with Pitch was _not_ going well. And there pack mates were in the middle of it.

They all feared the worse, but without any idea of where the two were there was nothing they could do. As Mysheara and her pack took a rest shift, she spied the Moon shining it's light above. The Moon had promised her that he would watch over Jack and Shanook, and as much as she hated it she just had to trust that if there was a way to help her cubs she would be told. So when Jack's howl reached the pack's ears (a song filled with hope, joy, determination, and fun like they'd never heard before) there hearts lifted.

The message was simple: "I'm in Antarctica." But it was so strong a song, not distorted in the least by the long distance, that its strength spread to the spirit wolfs renewing them. Mysheara and the three wolfs who had accompanied her when she went to meet the Guardians at the spirit gland, gathered without prompt and prepared to shimmer travel.

"Do what you can, we'll return shortly. Keep your ears perked for calls." The whole pack nodded and with that the four were gone.

* * *

They arrived in Antarctica to the bitter cold. But the Moon shown above and with its light the wolfs could see there were safe for the moment.

Mysheara howled: "We're here" and an answer came almost immediately after.

Not by howl but with words. "Down here!"

The four walked forewords till they reached the edge of an ice crevasse, seeing Jack at the bottom they simmered down. The first thing they did was sniff and inspect him for injury. When they located his cut hands and feet gentle tongues licked them.

"I'll be OK." He assured them.

"Shanook?" His wolf sister asked.

Jack's smile faltered a bit, but the determination in his eyes never left. "Pitch has him, but I've got a plan to get him back."

Never in all the years he'd been with them, had the wolfs seen Jack hold himself like this. He radiated _confidence_ and _pride_ that could rival any wolf, spirit or mortal.

"What can we do?" his wolf brothers asked in unison.

"I need a ride to my pond."

"Then let's hurry!" Mysheara said as she turned so Jack could get on her back.

Using his good arm to hold on he looked at the fairy in his hood. "Hold on Baby Tooth!" he called as the wolfs shimmered away from Antarctica.

* * *

When they arrived at his pond Jack gently placed Baby Tooth on the ground. "I'll be right back."

The Moon's light made the pond glow, just like on the night Mysheara had meet jack. The boy walked onto the ice, with a light tap he created a hole and stepped in. The Moon's power instantly healed his feet and as he sat down, submerging his hands then his shoulders, the rest of his wounds healed to.

Testing his shoulder with some rotations, he thought about his last memories as a human. Yes this place had been where he died, but it also was where he saved his sister and where he was reborn. The pond had been his home till the wolfs took him in, and truly it still was and always would be. He'd rested and been healed in its water plenty of times. He came here every winter and froze it solid so kids could skate safely.

"I'm cautious about the dangers, but I could never be afraid of this place." He declared to himself as he stepped out of the water, ice reforming as soon as he did. "This place will always be my home." He looked at Burgress, the town that had grown from his small village. "And I'll protect it and all who live here! I'll protect _all_ of the world's children and there family's. _Pitch will not win!"_

Jack's words echoed in the air as he stood at edge of his pond and his power flowed outward with them. The combination of his resolve and his powers to back it up, created protective barriers around Burgress and the surrounding woods, including his pond. Jack felt this happening and it shocked him. He could feel the wolf spirits, the humans, all the animals in the town and the woods, and even the conflicting presence of spirit barriers inside. He knew what each presence was and whether they were friend or foe. Where the barriers stop he got a protective feeling, like one had when you had a fence between you and something you saw as a threat.

A bit dizzy from the sudden rush he'd just received; Jack stumbled a bit and found himself leaning against his Pack mates. "What was that?!"

"That was you creating your domain!" Mysheara's strong proud voice helped to ground Jack and chase the dizziness away.

"My domain?!"

"Yes, just as North has the Pole, Bunny the Warren, Tooth: Tooth Palace, and Sandy his island in the ocean, you as a guardian are entitled a domain. A home base to call your own."

Jack thought about that, he knew he was a guardian but he wasn't sworn in yet. Still he had been able to, without any guidance or help, claim a domain. "It's always been a part of me; I just needed to stop hiding from it!" He focused on the barriers he had created; they were basic built to keep small things out. But that would change when he was w=back at full strength, with staff in hand. As he examined the domain with a clearer head the conflicting presence of another set of barriers, he'd sensed before, stood out like a sour thumb. There was a domain, or an entrance to a domain, inside his own. "Found you!"

"What's the next step in your plan Jack?" his siblings asked.

"Now I free the Tooth fairies, with them we can start to return the balance. I know where Pitch has them, but the last time I got in I was lead there. I'm not sure how to get back in, without his permission."

"I can handle that!" Mysheara shifted into her spirit form and, lifting the sleeve of his hoodie, laid her hand on his shoulder. Jack felt Mysheara's unmistakable power flow into him. "That should do it." When she removed her hand a print was left behind. "It's similar to but different from a spirit form mark. With those I give my permission, power, and control, so the receiver can use there spirit form without trouble. This one has my permission and authority to enter another's domain without having to receive permission. The alphas of the spirit wolf packs have this authority so we can do our job even in other spirits domains, but _only_ when absolutely necessary. I believe this counts! I can't give you the power permanently, for obvious reasons, this will only last and work three times."

"That will be plenty! Thank your Mother!" Jack looked first at the mark then at Mysheara. She had just entrusted him with a power meant for Alpha's alone! Her trust in him filled him with something indescribable.

"We will wait for your call into battle!"

"Good luck Jack"

With those words the wolfs shimmered away. Jack picked up Baby Tooth and started for the conflicting presence he felt. "Time to get this fight back on track!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Love the reviews!**

 **I do not own Rise of the guardians or the Guardians of child hood. they belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks**

* * *

Jack had been right, either this was the same entrance he'd used before or it was the one closest to Burgress. Either way it was Pitch's lair that had been found by the barriers of Jack's new domain. He now stood in front of the broken bed-frame.

"You ready Baby Tooth?"

"Chirp!"

"Here we go."

Down they fell, Jack really wished he could ask wind to float them down for a genital landing, to land hard on the dark tunnel floor. One foot in front of the other they followed the tunnel, caucuses and alert for any attack. Surprisingly none came; the large cavern was the same as before including the ice and black sand spicks. When the saw them chirps rang out.

"Don't worry! I promise to get you out, I won't leave you again." Jack knew he couldn't gut up to the cages without his staff, so his search began. But the maze like lair confused and stumped him, after finding himself at the entrance tunnel for the fifth time with no staff in hand he begin to growl in frustration.

"Ok! Let's try this way." He struck off in another random direction, leaving frost hand prints at every turn to mark the way. The lair was becoming covered in them after is many attempts; he hoped that they would last till he got everybody out but melted before Pitch returned. Unlike before Jack found something in this direction.

A locked door! All the other rooms had open arch ways as entrances, which meant there was a need to keep what was inside this room under lock and key. Like with the hand prints, freezing metal to a brittle state was something he could do without his staff. As the lock crumbled away at his touch he opened the door. Inside two startled pairs of eyes meet his!

* * *

"Jack? How? You were hurt, Pitch broke your staff!"

"That doesn't matter you got to get out of here!"

Bloom and Magmas had stood after seeing who had entered their cell. They couldn't believe their eyes. Jack Frost was fully healed and he seemed more determined and confident then they thought possible.

"We're all getting out of here!" Jack told them and, before they could protest, he grabbed their hands and pulled them through the open door.

"Jack! There's no time, you need to go **now!** Before Pitch comes back and traps you too." Jack continued to pull them ignoring Bloom's plead. He stopped when they made it to the large cavern.

"My staff is here, I know it. Pitch wouldn't have taken it with him wherever he goes, he'd put it on display. Can you show me where it may be?"

Magmas' face showed a determination Bloom hadn't seen in years." This way!"

The tree ran over bridges and up/down several stair cases, Jack marking the way as they went, till they arrived at the "Thrown room". A large chair sat on the far wall, the middle of the room had a pedestal with a hollow iron globe standing on it.

"Over there." Magmas pointed to the left of the chair where another pedestal sat. On it were the broken pieces of Jack's staff, looking dead and lifeless. Even when he picked them up they didn't reach.

Jack fitted them together but they just as easily fell apart. "Then let's try _**this!**_ " He slammed them together and held them there as he took on a look of concentration.

The two watched him lost in thought. After all they did to him, he wanted to help _them both?_ The memories of that night all those long dark years ago flooded their minds.

* * *

After Mysheara had chased them off their feelings of jealousy (at Jack's power and status), hate (at the wolfs for interfering), and fear (of what the wolfs, Mother Nature, or the Man in the Moon may do to them now) were like honey to Pitch. He soon found them and struck up a conversation.

Of course they were on guard the moment he arrived but that slowly changed as he talked to them. He knew just the words that would feed the egos and seemed to agree with their point of view. But all that time he had been collecting an unfinished version of his black sand under their feet. They were too wrapped up in his words to notice and the second there defenses were down they were encased in cocoons of black sand. The cocoons shrank till there was no room to move, no attack or action they used did anything towards freedom and that only increased their fear. The grains seemed to penetrate there skin and they couldn't help but breathe it in, and then they passed out.

They awakened in Pitch's lair with absolutely no control over their own body's. From that point on there were under his control, forced to observe, trapped in the furthest corners of their minds. They had watched as there body's moved and obeyed Pitch of their own accord. The only time they had any control was when Pitch left them behind. When he was out of a certain range the black sand that coursed through there veins, chaining them to him, lost its power and they were free. But Pitch wasn't stupid, he knew the limitations of his sand, and locked them in the one room with a door.

The first few years they had tried desperately to escape whenever the sand lost its hold, once they even managed but Pitch found them, whether because he could sense the sand inside them or because of something else they didn't know. They had been in the outside world for no more than half an hour when the nightmare king, _there master,_ had cornered them. They had tried to fly but there winds would not or could not hold them because of their corrupted state. The sand held them still as Pitch gave them another dose of his, now perfected, black sand. This second dose gave Pitch more range of control distance, with the side effect that the farther away the weaker the power. But it didn't matter; they were ordered back to their cell and had never been able to get free again. After a while they gave up any hope they still had.

The years rolled by an endless dark nightmare for the two till tonight. Pitch had ordered them to attack Jack Frost. But what they found themselves wanting was to absolutely refuse. One would think that their egos would have pined there torture and captivity on Jack, but instead the years with Pitch had softened there hard, dark feelings. They had seen that it was their egos and there dark feelings towards Jack that had led to this imprisonment. They hated themselves for all the things they'd done to the lonely boy, who had nothing and no one. A boy who had not asked to be the only winter spirit and there for receive all the power of it alone. They wanted to apologize and try and make it up to him, but instead they were forced to reenact that horrid night.

They followed Pitch's orders, searching further and further away from the lair to find the boy. With each mile they felt the sand lose a small bit of power and had fought to regain control. But the shadows of the forest prevented any true progress. Then over Jack's pond, ironically, they spotted him. The attack was swift and the words like aside in their lips, but Jack had changed and he fought back. On top of that he had somehow seen that their actions were not their own, he'd seen the real spirits inside. He flew them into the air, they had never felt so whole, and separated them form the shadows. But before they could give Jack any kind of message pitch sent his nightmares to collect them.

They had watched Jack enter the lair, heard Pitch taunt then sooth him, seen the black sand begin to collect under his feet, and been unable to do anything. When Jack denied Pitch they'd cheered, internally, but it didn't last. Their hearts broke to see him beaten by their hands. Pitch sent jack through a shadow, and for about ten minutes they were themselves. Pitch returned, however, and he carried Jack's broken staff with him to their horror. They knew that to break a spirits relic was like breaking a piece of their soul.

Pitch told them that "If Jack's defenses couldn't be broken with words, then Plan B was in order." He put Jack's staff on display and spook of how "Some time spent powerless, with a dyeing fairy, should do the trick." Then he'd sent them to their cell as he petted the nightmare wolf.

When Pitch left, and they were themselves, Bloom broke down and cried right then and there. Magmas had punched the wall for a while then sat down with bruised hands. Both were trapped in their own thoughts, they had just sealed Jack's fate! He would fight as long as he was able, they didn't doubt that. But that time fighting would be spent wallowing in his own helplessness; till Pitch took control and he became a prisoner in his own body like them.

So when the lock had been broken and Jack opened the door, it took a while to believe he was really there.

* * *

"Yes!"

Jack's thrilled voice brought them back to the present. A blue glow had emerged from the crack in the staff mending it together. From there life seemed to breathe back into the wood as frost coated it once again. Jack twirled it experimentally then slammed it on the ground. Ice quickly coated the floor with beautiful frost patterns.

"Alright, now it's time to get _everyone_ out of here!" The winter spirit gave them a smile when he said "everyone", as if telling them (in no uncertain terms) that they were coming to. Leaping into the air the wind came and joyfully held him in its embrace. "I'm glad to be back to, but right now we have to free the fairies!" Quickly leaping from one cage to the other Jack opened the doors and waved at the fairies inside. "Come on, let's go!" The fairies tried to beet there wings but none left the perches. "What…what's wrong? None of you can fly?"

"Jack!" Bloom's and Magmas' voices made him look down. They were pointing at the iron globe he now saw it had lights on it, like the one at the Pole, but now only a handful were shining.

"They're all going out!" he leapt down and ran to get a closer look. "No, NO! We can't be too late!" Five left, "Hang on!", Four, "Please!", Three," You have to keep believing!", two, one! It stayed, didn't waver, didn't fade. "Jamie!" Jack didn't know how he knew but he did.

"You got to go Jack, _**NOW!**_ " Jack looked at Magmas.

"I can't leave you all here." He gestured to the fairies and them.

"We'll keep the fairies safe, but if the last light goo's out, all is lost." Bloom said.

" **Go!"** The two practically screamed.

"Chirp!" Baby Tooth crawled out of his hood and onto Jacks shoulder. She looked Jack in the eye and pointed to herself then the cages. Then she hoped onto Bloom's hand.

"But I promised to get you out, I already failed once."

"That wasn't your fault Jack, it was Pitch's and if you don't get moving he'll win."

"We'll get the fairies down and be right behind you. That's a promise!"

Jack was still unsure, but what they said made sense. Finally he said: "I'll come back!"

"We know you will, now GO!"

The wind blowed around telling him to trust them.

"Alright, wind take me to Burgress!"


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks.**

* * *

The minute that Jack emerged from Pitch's lair, staff in hand, he felt the barriers around his new domain strengthen. Now they were, almost, as strong as any of the other guardians. This feeling of protection boosted his confidence. "The others _will_ get out, I _can_ help Jamie, and we _will_ defeat Pitch!"

However, as he flew towards Burgress, old doubts began to set in. How was he, a spirit who had unsuccessfully tried to get believers for three hundred years, going to help a kid believe? By the time he landed on Jamie's windowsill he still had no answer.

Jack peeked into the room, the lights were out and Jamie was sitting on his bed facing his thread barren stuffed rabbit. Jack could see determination in the boy's face as he began to talk to the toy.

"Ok look! You and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So here's what's going to happen. If it _wasn't_ a dream and you _are_ real, then you have to prove it! Like, _right now!_ "

"He's taking to Bunny." Jack realized.

As the stuffed rabbit remained silent, Jamie picked it up and tried again. "I've believed in you for a _long_ time ok! Like my whole life in fact. So you kind of own me now. You don't have to do much, just a _little_ sign so I know." The look of determination had become one of pleading and hope beyond hope. "It could be _anything_ , anything _at all!"_ Gazing into the rabbit's button eyes Jamie waited and when nothing happened, defeat was all that was left. "I knew it."

"No!" Jack stepped through the window and gazed around. Every kind of legend, myth, spirit, and cryptid was on the wall, hanging from the ceiling, or lying about the floor. Some had pictures or objects attached or pined to them with the word "evidence." "That's it!" Jamie was one of the strongest believers Jack had ever seen. He believed and he sought to prove, anything could serve as "evidence" to him. A few lines in the dirt were claw marks of a dragon, a clump of fur on a branch was Bigfoot hair, a drawing in _frost_ a sign from the Easter Bunny. Jack lightly taped a window pain and frost covered it.

* * *

Hearing the sound made Jamie turn towards the window. To see a, basic, Easter egg being drawn by an invisible hand. "Huh!" he gasped looking at his rabbit which he had let fall to the floor. The window pane above the egg had started frosting over and before it completely finished, another drawing was being started. "He's real!"

* * *

The whispered words made Jack's heart soar. He finished his rabbit and started step two of his plan. It wouldn't last long but a little winter magic should put the finishing touch on Jamie's believe. Concentrating on his drawing he cupped his hands under the pane, and the 2d rabbit hopped out of the frosted window. It became a 3d frost creature that landed in Jack's hands then hopped through the air and around the boy's bed.

Jamie gasped in delight, laughing and bouncing on his bed, as he chased the little frost rabbit. Jack couldn't help but join Jamie, and when the rabbit climbed higher and became a cloud of snow flacks, the boy's surprised "Wow!" made him laugh all the more. Jack felt wonderful; he'd not only helped Bunny and the other Guardians but Jamie as well. "Even if I'm not the one he sees. This, Protecting kids and their belief, is what I'm meant to do!"

* * *

While Jack thought this Jamie was pondering the fact that it was snowing _inside_. One small flack, with just a speck of magic in it, landed on his nose. Whether from the magic or just his strong belief, when he felt the cold touch of the snow on his nose he remembered the "expression" his mother had used a few days ago. "Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

His eyes lit up and he whispered: "Jack Frost."

* * *

Hearing his name made Jack pause. "Did he just say…?"

Jamie's body went straight as he perked up. "Jack Frost?"

"Huh! He said it again! He said…you said!"

As Jack stood there Jamie turned around, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening in wonder. " _Jack Frost!"_

"That's _right!_ But…but that's me, Jack Frost, that's _my_ name. You said my name!" The boy continued to stare in his open mouthed wonder, right in Jack's direction! Jack backed up, hardly daring to hope, "Wait…wait a minute. Can…can you hear me?" Jamie nodded once, his open mouth twitching into a smile. "Can…can you…can _you see me?_ " Jamie nodded several times. "Huh, huh, he sees me. He…he _sees me!_ Ahwoooooooooooooo…who…who!" Jack was so thrilled he did a back flip, landing on Jamie's desk.

"Wow! You just made it snow!" Jamie shouted in excitement and shock.

"I know."

"In _my room!"_

I _know!"_

"Your real!?"

"Yah man! Who do think brings you all the blizzards? And…and the snow days? And you remember that great sled ride you had the other day?"

"That was _you?"_

" _That was me!"_

"Cool!"

"Right!"

"But...but what about the Easter Bunny, and…and the Tooth Fairy? What...what about—"

Real, real, real,real every one of us is real!"

"I knew it!"

"Jamie? Who are you talking to?" The sound of his mother's voice broke the excited trace Jamie was in and he looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Not sure what to say, for a minute all that came out was: "Ahh." The boy looked at Jack, "What do I tell her?" written across his face.

Jack gave a slight head tilt towards the door in a, "Go ahead" gesture.

"Jack frost?" Jamie tried.

"Ha, ha, ok." The sound of his mother walking away, having accepting the answer, sent Jamie back in to his excited state.

Both Boy and winter spirit started to laugh until a loud clap of thunder sounded outside. At that moment Jack's barriers warned of something approaching at high speed. Jack sent out a small bit of magic to get a better sense of whom or what it was. What he found was a barley flying sleigh and reindeer.

Jack nearly face palmed, "The others are coming and, if the sleigh is any indication, there at the last of their magic. If they hit my barriers, they'll drop like stones." That thought seemed to tell his barriers that he wanted them to let the Guardians pass through. They wavered allowing the sleigh in but, sense Jack had not given North permission to enter in his _magic_ sleigh, the **no magic entrance** rule took effect and they dropped anyway. _In his defense he was new at this!_

Acting quickly he asked the wind to help then to Jamie's house. It responded immediately, grabbing the sleigh and bringing it down with _a bit_ mor control, but told him that it couldn't keep it up on its own for long. Jack watched as the sleigh came to a _ruff_ landing on the street below. He flinched but the small boy at his side brought him back to the task at hand. Now that Jamie's belief was stronger than ever, Pitch would most certainly come after the one thing standing in the way of his plans. He needed to show the Guardians there was still hope and make sure Jamie was safe and his belief strong.

"Want to meet more legends?"

"Yah!"

"Meet you out side." Jack said as he leapt out the window to check on his team mates.


	27. Chapter 27

**That is six chapters in one week, I'd love to hear what you think so far. Please review, favorite and pm.**

* * *

With the big four standing back to back, Sandy tried to point out the golden eyes but the thing didn't give him a chance. It leapt from the shadows with incredible speed and everything became chaotic. The big four were tossed aside and only then did they realize what or _who_ they were fighting. Before them was a nightmare but not in the shape of a horse, instead a large wolf with bat wings meet there eyes.

"Shanook?!" Tooth asked, but the only reply she cot was for the nightmare that was Shanook to attack again. Then as quickly as it had appeared it vanished.

"Is everyone alright?" North asked.

There were mutterings of "Yah" from Bunny and Sandy gave a shrug, but Tooth's shout rang out above everything else.

"Baby Tooth!? Anyone?! Oh, no. My fairies there gone, I can't reach them. There _all gone!_ "

"Crikey, Pitch set a trap for us and we fell right into it. He set up Jack, knowing I'd lose it, and then sent _Nightmare_ Shanook to take the rest of the fairies, just to rub salt in our wounds!" As Bunny's words sank in the Guardians were left feeling lost.

Suddenly North clapped his hands and with a determined look said: "Ve can't give up!" He took put a snow globe and whispered: "I say The Pole." Tossing it created a portal; however the lights were obviously dull in comparison to how they usually were. There was no doubt; there powers were vanishing along with their believers.

When the saw the globe of belief, it was almost completely dark. There was a small cluster, where Jack and Shanook had gotten some eggs out, but even thoughs were vanishing.

"Ve need to try! I'll check on Christmas preparations, I refuse to believe there will be no run this year. Sandy send out best dreams you can, Bunny help Tooth collect as many teeth as possible. Ve'll meet back here in seven hours. Yes?"

The others nodded. Sandy showed an image of Jack and a question mark.

"Yes, keep eye out for him, but ve must focus in children." With that he headed for the workshop.

Things were still moving in schedule, yetis making toys and elfs getting under boot. But with what was happening a lot of enthusiasm was missing. He made corrections and few toys himself, but his mind was on Jack, Shanook, and the children. When they meet back up, seven hours later, the globe was in even worse shape. Before anyone could start talking a gasp escaped them all.

North began to stoop forward only just catching himself by using one of his swords as a cane. Tooth's wings fluttered uselessly as she sank to the ground. Sandy's dream sand streams, which he'd been sending out nonstop, shrank then died and the sand images he used to communicate became fuzzy and less solid. Bunny had it worst of all, his six foot one frame began to shrink, his hands turned into small paws, and his weapons vanished. When it was over all that was left of the Pooka, was a small gray rabbit with dark markings.

Tooth began to sob, Bunny did nothing but stare at what he'd become, and North struggled to move groaning as muscles that had never been sore screamed in protest. Sandy, though he was tired to, gave them a look that didn't need images to translate.

"Sorry Sandy." Was all he got out of North, as Tooth and Bunny remained where they were. Using all his concentration he created a solid, all be it fuzzy, picture of a group of children. When he had the others attention he created another picture of Pitch and his nightmares. He brought the two together and showed the kids cowering in fear and Pitch growing in size. Then a picture of all the Guardians, including Jack, appeared between the two groups. Panting from doing this in his weakened state, he pointed at the scene above his head then shook his finger scoldingly at his teammates.

North nodded once, his weakened being pushed back by determination. "Your right Sandy. As long as Ve still have breath _Ve Vill_ protect them."

Sandy dismissed the children and Pitch images and moved the five Guardians towards the globe of belief.

"Yah, maybe just seeing us will help, I know we usually prefer to stay hidden but this is an emergency." Tooth said.

"Then to the sleigh!"

Leaning on his sword North headed out, Tooth picked up a, still, shocked Bunny and she and Sandy followed. The sleigh was ready and the reindeer willing, unfortunately with so little magic to use it was less than a smooth ride. Using the small globe of belief on the sleigh the Guardians traveled to each child who still believed, or they tried. Every time they got close the light would go out. They all watched as the lights extinguished one by one until only one remained, that one alone held firm.

"Ve have to hurry!" North took out a snow globe, whispered the destination, and threw it. The portal it created was barley big enough for the sleigh and its colors were so dim you could only just see them. When they emerged they were barley flying. Burgress was below, the last light somewhere among the houses.

They were losing altitude fast! Bunny, who had been silent the hole trip, finally seemed to come out of his shock.

"Creaky Mates!" He yelled, silently thinking Manny that his voice didn't change with his body.

"Hang on, I'll try to land." North told them.

When they were just over Burgress Sandy could have sworn he saw, what looked like, barriers opening to let the, though. As if to confirm his suspicions as soon as they passed through the sleigh dropped, only to jerk then roughly fly to a certain street and land in a scraping of mettle on pavement.

"Vo, vo, vo!" North cried. But the sound and jolt were too much for the reindeer and with their mighty strength, they broke there harnesses and bolted. "Ah, Mojette come back." North Called after them as Tooth helped him off the floor.

"North are you ok?" The Guardian of Memories asked.

"It is official, my powers are caput."

"Look!" Tooth shouted, pointing to the sky and accidentally letting go of North, who fell backwards. "Jack, oh Jack!" she scrambled from the sleigh, wings fluttering uselessly.

"You ok?" Jack asked as he landed and helped her stand.

"Vhat are you doing here?" North asked as he used his sword to steady himself as he got out of the sleigh.

"Same as you." Jack turned towards the house behind him as the sound of a door opening was heard. Jamie Benet ran out and stared, mouth open and eyes wide, at the Guardians.

"The last light." North said in wonder.

"Wow! It is you. I mean it really is you!" Jamie marveled at Tooth, North, and sandy (who had climbed out after North). "I knew it wasn't a dream!" The boy turned to look at Jack who smiled.

Seeing this, North's heart filled with joy for the spirit of winter. "Jack! He sees you."

Jack nudged Jamie playfully, but his face fell as he realized someone was missing. "Wait…wait a minute. Where's Bunny?"

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us, Bunny most of all."

Bunny then hoped on to the wing of the sleigh in his diminutive form. "Oh, no!" Jack whispered.

"Ha,ha, _that's_ the Easter Bunny?" Jamie laughed as he walked towards the Pooka turned rabbit.

" _ **Now**_ somebody sees me, I mean where were you an hour ago mate?" Bunny started waving his small paws in the air as he expressed his pent up emotions.

"What happened to him?"

North, Tooth, and Sandy gave Jack a look that screamed " _ **Don't**_ bring it up!"

"He used to be _tall_ and _cool_! And now he's _cute_."

The young boy scratched Bunny under the chin, causing the rabbit to look blissful and stomp his foot in pleasure. "Oh…oh…yah, that's good!" Until he realized what he was doing and batted the boy's hand away. "Rrrrrrrrr! Did you tell him to say that?" With as much intimidation as a rabbit can have, he hoped at Jack and started kicking his leg. "That's it! You and me, right here."

"No, no. He's the one that told me you were real." Jamie knelt to be on the same level as the Guardian of hope. "Just when I was starting to think that maybe you weren't."

"He made you believe?! In me?!" As Jamie nodded Bunny gave Jack a look filled with thanks.

North let out a sore grown as he arched his back. Jack winced. "Hay, sorry about the ruff landing, wind could only keep you up so long."

"Jack, you helped us land?"

Jack shook his head at Tooth's question. "Wind did, I asked it to, but it was all her! That was the least I could do since it's kind of…my fault you fell."

"Vhat?"

"Well since I wasn't up there to give you permission directly, when you passed through my domain barriers the hole "no magic transportation" rule kind of kicked in." Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Your domain? When did you make a domain mate?"

Before Jack could say more a loud clap of thunder, louder than the one he hard in Jamie's room, boomed.


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks**

* * *

Jack felt his barriers scream as a strong dark magic ripped a way in, like a hot knife through butter.

"Vhat is vrong Jack?" North asked.

Jack looked up, the Guardians and Jamie followed his gaze, to see storm front of back sand coming there way with Pitch riding on top.

"Get Jamie out of here!" Jack called to the others as he leapt into the air and flue towards Pitch. He heard North say: "Be careful Jack!" as they ushered Jamie away.

* * *

Pitch was mad; his rise to power halted by _one little light!_ Whoever this kid was, they were going to get the Boogieman's _special attention_. When he got to the town of the last light, he was meet with a barrier, but that was a simple matter to attend to. He was so strong now that not even a barrier made by The Man in the Moon himself could keep him out.

Now as he closed in on his pray a darting speck caught his eye. As it came closer he recognized the spirit of winter that he'd left in Antarctica. Under his shock and anger, somewhere deep, _deep_ down inside him a small light cried out in joy but he quickly covered it in darkness.

"Jack Frost! Ha, ha, ha! Let's end this shall we?" With a yell from the boy ice, the same kind that knocked him out of the sky a few nights ago shot at Pitch. But it vanished before even reaching the Nightmare king. "That little trick doesn't work on me _anymore!_ " With a wave of his hand, he sent the ice power right back. This time Jack fell out of the sky alone.

* * *

"This way, this way!" Bunny lead the group through back alleys, in the hopes of hiding from Pitch. "Ahhhhh dead end! Other way, other way!"

"Awwwwwwww." North groaned holding a hand to his back.

" _ **Bang!"**_ The sound drew everyone's attention to the far corner.

" **Jack!** " Jamie runs to the spirit that is lying flat on his stomach.

The Guardians soon surrounded the spirit who was struggling to stand. Bunny sniffed his head as North slapped him on the back, nearly making Jack belly flop again. "That vas good Jack, A for effort."

"He's stronger, I…I can't beat him." Everyone shared a look after Jack's statement, and then Pitch's laugh echoed off the walls around them.

Jack pushed Jamie behind him and the others put themselves in front of Jack. They'd failed and hurt him before, they wouldn't do it again. Even if it took everything they had left.

"All this fuss over _one_ little boy and _still_ he refuses to stop believing. _Very well_! There's more than _one_ way to _snuff out a light._ " Pitch's shadows and voice dance around the group, toying with them. Then the street lights start braking and the ally became dark.

Fed up with hiding Bunny hoped to the front. "You want _him_ you'll have to go through _me!"_

"Ha, ha, look how cute you are. Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" A shadow finger stretched out and acted like it was scratching Bunny. The shrunk Pooka flinched away then hoped up into North's hand.

"Don't you even think about it!"

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look _awful!_ " Pitch emerged from the shadows riding, non-other then, hell-hound Shanook and an army of nightmares appeared on either side.

"As there shadows crept towards them Jamie backed away, looking at Jack he said: "Jack! I'm scared!"

Jack knelt down and looked Jamie in the eye, and instantly a memory came to mind. He was back on his pond and his sister was staring at him while she stood, unsteadily, on cracking ice.

"Jack! I'm scared!"

"I know, I know." He heard himself say, "But you're gonna be alright…." A bit dazed Jack looked at Jamie and a grin spread across his face. "We're gonna have some _fun_ instead. That's it! That's my _center_!

Jamie looked confused but Pitch's voice caused him to look away. "So what do you think, _Jamie_? Do you believe, in the Boogiema—Ahhhhhh!"

The nightmares started and looked at each other as there master was smacked in the face by a blue snowball. Jack's magic, or maybe just the hilarity or the scene, caused everyone to let out a giggle. Jack laughed right along with them as he tossed a second blue snowball and caught it in his hand. He looked over his shoulder at a junk pile and his grin grew. Out of the pile he tossed things at the others, North caught a create flat, Tooth a garbage can lid, Bunny a hubcap, and Sandy a battered falay pan. Jack walked back to Jamie holding a broken half of a folding ladder. "Now let's go get your friends."

* * *

Pitch _finally_ succeeded in wiping the _infernal_ snow from his face, he felt something stirring inside but refused to give it the time of day! Only for his pray to slide ( _ **yes slide**_ ) right by him, leaving behind a trail of ice that divided his nightmares like the red sea.

"Grrrrrrrr! You won't get away that easily.

* * *

The Guardians could not recall _ever_ have _this_ much fun! Jack led them through town, on his ice trail, past buildings and shooting across the sky. The first stop was Cupcake's. A well-aimed snowball to her window woke her from nightmarish sleep. As soon as her eyes were open snow started to lightly fall in her room, one flack landed on her nose and sparks of fun danced in her eyes.

"Come on Cupcake!" Jamie's voice floated in from outside.

Looking out she saw him standing by a track of ice that covered the street. In an instant she was out the door, grabbing her boots and sled on the way.

Next came Pippa. She shivered in her bed and absently reached to put her warm hat on. That's when she noticed the snow, "What?!" A tap at her window caught her attention; Jamie framed it waving both hands at her. Rushing to open the window she exclaimed, "Jamie _how_ are you _doing_ that?" She looked down at the two story drop her friend was floating above.

"Jack Frost!" he answered pointing above his head. "Come on, we need your help!"

As Jamie soared away a snow flack hit her nose, the sparks appeared and suddenly a white haired teen was caring Jamie. "Is…is that?"

"Jack Frost!" Monty's voice rang across the street. Jack and Jamie had woke him next and he was rushing to zip his coat as he confirmed Pippa's suspicions. The two meet at the ice trail, sleds in hand, and raced to follow.

The twins were staring in wonder at the snow in there room, only for two large wrapped gifts to land on their beds. A sound outside had them rushing to the window, just in time to see four people strait from their dreams slide by on an ice trail.

"Merry Christmas!" Called a large man in a red coat.

"Happy Easter!" said a little gray rabbit.

Two golden hands waved "Hello" connected to a golden man, who looked to be made of sand.

"Don't forget to floss!" A brightly colored bird woman reminded.

Following close behind was Cupcake, Pippa, and Monty. "Let's go!" They said simultaneously.

All of the kid's voices echoed off the buildings as the group moved along.

"You were right Jamie!"

"The Easter Bunny's real!"

"The Tooth Fairy, Sandman!"

"And Santa!"

"There all real!" Jamie told them. "Right Jack?"

"That's right kiddo." Jack was on top of the world, he'd gone from being invisible for three hundred years to having six believers in under thirty minutes. He couldn't wait to _truly_ play with them, but he would have to.

Pitch atop hell-hound Shanook, appeared on the roof of the apartment building right in front of them forcing them to a stop.

"You think a few children can help you? Against _this!"_ Pitch gestured to his army. The entire town was surrounded; Burgress was _literally_ in the eye of a storm of nightmares and Black sand. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed. Jack could feel them right on the edge of his domain. What was left of his barriers, were holding but he knew Pitch was too strong for them to keep his army out.

North straitened into an attack stance only to stumble forward, with a heavy grown, and lean on his sword. All the kids looked worried.

"There just bad dreams Jamie." Jack encouraged.

Unfortunately Pitch heard him to. "Oh, _really_? Then what about this?" The nightmare king snapped his fingers and the group were fenced in by two circles of magic. The inner was made of thick, sharp thorny vines and the outer was of scorching hot flames.

"Oh, no." Jack whispered as two figures walked up beside Pitch.

* * *

"What's happening?" Pippa asked, her voice wavering a bit.

"Flames and vines? Jack is there more people like you?" Jack looked at Jamie's questioning face and nodded. Jamie looked up at the Boogieman he could faintly see two smaller figures standing with him. "Who are they?" He pointed them out to Jack.

A look of surprise crossed the winter spirits face, "You can see them?" Jamie nodded enthusiastically. "Their names are Magmas, a summer spirit of fire, and Bloom, a spring spirits of plants."

Right after hearing their names the figures came into focus, a boy with flaming red hair and a girl with a pink flower crown. "I see them! But why are they with the Boogieman?"

"Pitch is controlling them!"

"He can do that?"

"Last chance Jack!" Pitch interrupted there conversation. "My _family_ is still open to you."

"Forget it Pitch!"

Jamie saw the Boogieman's (Pitch's) face scrunch up in anger. The circles began to close in and lighting flashed in the storm surrounding the town.

"What now?" Claud asked.

"Yah! We're trapped!" Caleb added.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you mate." Bunny hopped forward placing himself in front of the kids.

"Aww, you'll protect _them._ But _who_ will protect _you?"_ Pitch laughed.

* * *

Jack felt his barriers strain as the storm of nightmares pushed against them. He looked at the Guardians, North leaned heavily on his sword panting. Tooth looked worried her wings uselessly fluttering behind her. Sandy stood on his feet but his glow was horribly dim. Bunny stood defiantly but the fact remained, he was a small rabbit.

Looking North in the eye Jack, hoping that he conveyed his plans, turned ready to face Pitch and crouched down. He didn't know how threatening he could look without his fur cape (which he left in Antarctica) but his training with Mysheara took over, he gave a low threatening growl like any wolf caught in a corner. But just as Jack was starting, Jamie stepped up.

"I will!"

"I WILL!" Cupcake joined him.

Next came the twins,

"I will."

"I will."

"And me!" Pippa, determined and strong, looked right at Pitch.

"I…I'll try." A timed Monty said.

"Still think there's _no such thing as the Boogieman_?!"

At that the barriers fell and the storm surged forward, anything that was lose (garbage cans to cars) were caught up and tossed around. As the sand rushed at them Jamie called out: "I _do_ believe in you, I'm just not _afraid_ of you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the support! Here comes the battle seance you've all been waiting for.**

 **I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joice and Dreamworks.**

* * *

The sand rushed at them and Jamie, though he didn't know why, held up his hand like a crossing guard. The second it made contact the sand turned from black to gold. "Wow!" he shouted as the entire storm became streams of bright sand, which gathered around Sandy.

The Sandman's glow returned and he lifted into the air. He wasn't the only to get his strength back, color rushed back into North's face and he stood swinging both swords with practiced ease. Tooth's wings came to life and she joyously joined Sandy in the air.

* * *

"Noooooo!" Pitch screamed, his plans dissolving before his eyes. Again the light shown inside his dark heart, but try as he might he couldn't push it down this time. "No! I've kept that light smothered all these centuries, I'll do it again. But for now…." He thought.

"Get them," He ordered his, still substantial, army of nightmares. "Do your jobs!"

Bloom and Magmas jumped to the ground. Joining the rampaging Nightmares and Pitch smiled as the two's "Walls" closed in on the small group that dared to defy him.

* * *

Jack saw the circles of vines and fire move closer and had to laugh. "I think we need some room to move." The strength of the returning dreams, Wonder, (happy) memories, and hope rejuvenated him as well. He jumped high and shot a stream of his coldest ice. The vines instantly froze and shattered. The fire melted the ice, but couldn't evaporate the resulting water, and ended up being dowsed.

"Vell done Jack!" North cheered as the winter spirit landed.

"Ok, it's my turn. Come on, come on." Bunny still remained small but he obviously expected to be big any moment. Unfortunately it didn't come fast enough. "Ah, Creaky." He grumbled and bolted as the first nightmares arrived.

"Let's get an army of our own." Jack said with smile.

"Yes, lets!" agreed North taking out two large snow globes. Throwing them behind himself, he opened two (once again bright) portals. Out which Yetis, armed with weapons and claws, streamed forward.

* * *

At the same time Bunny had run under a nearby car, which was now surrounded by Nightmares. "I'm just a Bunny." He screamed his survival instincts making him curl into the center of his shelter as far away from the teeth that snapped at him. One of the nightmares got lucky and clamped onto his tail. But what was pulled out from under the car wasn't a small rabbit but a six foot one Pooka. "He, he, he. Good day mate."

A swift kick to the muzzle made the nightmare drop him. Then he leaped into the air and threw his boomerangs, which had reappeared, below and behind him. The two weapons spun in opposite directions, taking out all the nightmares that had surrounded the car. Bunny landed and caught his boomerangs with total ease. Tapping his foot twice he opened multiple tunnels, out climbed an army of eggs. From colorful goodies to his twelve foot stone sentries.

* * *

While the streets filled with Yetis, elves, and eggs Jack was calling an army to. Soaring above, protected from an aerial attack by Tooth and Sandy, he lifted his head to the Moon and howled a battle call. The howl was soon picked up and added to by the dogs of Burgress. From houses, yards, and alleys dogs of every size and breed came running. The air shimmered and out of nowhere came the spirit wolfs.

Jack landed before them, just as the dogs and wolfs gathered together. The dogs bowed their heads, showing the wolfs that they were dominant. Intrigued the wolfs lifted their noses to sniff. Jack stared, just as surprised to see the dogs; Abby turned her bowed head to look at him.

"Please rise." He told them.

The dogs lifted their heads, but never higher than the wolfs, and Abby spook. "I spread word to the others about the spirit wolfs and out "meeting". When we heard your battle call we came as fast as we could. We are at your command." The gray hound looked, respectfully, at Mysheara. But the leader of the spirit wolfs shook her head.

"This is Jack's battle; he shall lead _all_ of us." Her look of pride, for Jack, caused Jack to smile with gratitude and pride himself. He looked at his troops then turned towards the nightmares.

* * *

Jamie, Pippa, Monty, Clide, Caleb, and Cupcake were surrounded by a fantastical army! The battle was easily one sided, Yetis smashed and ripped through nightmares while elves clung to or bit legs. Easter eggs with legs swarmed over nightmares like multi colored ants; while there large stone counterparts trampled nightmares underfoot. Santa, the Easter bunny, Sandman, and the Tooth fairy battled the nightmares in amazing shows of skill and agility.

Then they heard the howl, everyone turned as what had to be _every_ dog in Burgress stampeded into the battle. As the k9's got closer Jamie saw wolfs running with them. "Wolf spirits!" he exclaimed. The magic that rekindled the kids' belief was still strong and those simple words allowed the others to see the mythical wolfs as well. Then, as if they needed more proof, many of the wolfs transformed. Without falling behind in the charge, they took on new forms. Some were familiar (like werewolves) while others defied description, but all had similar markings (spirit tattoos). When the stamped of k9's hit, any nightmare in their path were destroyed.

The thrill of the battle filled all of them with excitement, so when Cupcake shouted: "Let's get them!" all six kids ran to help. Just like with the wave of black sand, any nightmare that they touched turned into a golden sand creature. Which promptly turned and attacked its former comrades.

* * *

After giving the word to join the fight, Jack flew above the dogs and wolfs shooting ice at the nightmares that got to close for comfort but his main focus was searching for Bloom and Magmas. He finally spotted them, towards the back of the nightmare army, and dived down to meet them.

The instant they saw him fire and vines came flying at his face. He blocked but didn't strike back. "I know you're fighting him. I promised I'd help you and I will!" All he got as a response was for the attacks to dabble. They stayed like that, bloom and Magmas attacking without mercy but never landing a hit, and Jack blocking and dogging the attacks but never getting close to the two spirits.

The wind brought Jack higher, all of the sudden, out of reach of the attacks. "What's up?" he asked. The wind brushed his hair and turned him so he was facing the main battle. Jack saw that the nightmares that remained were losing ground quick, no one needed help as far as he could see. The wind gently nudged his head so he was looking at a specific spot in the battle, where the nightmares were becoming dream creatures. He could see Sandy fighting beside North and Bunny on the opposite side so who was this.

He flew closer and his eyes widened at the sight of Jamie and his friends. He could have face palmed himself. "That's it!" Jamie was the strongest believer, he was the last one to keep believing, he helped his friends to believe again, and he had turned fear into dream! Now he and his friends were doing the same with the nightmares. "Maybe?" Jack soared strait to the kids.

* * *

Jamie had just turned a black horse into a gold dragon, which spun and breathed gold rand flames at the surrounding nightmares, when Jack landed on his right.

"Hey Jamie, you and the others up for lending me a hand?" Jack asked with the look of someone who has a great idea.

"Do you have to ask?" Caleb replied having overheard Jack's question.

The kids crowded around as Jack explained what he had in mind. "What do you say?"

"Let's do it!" Pippa said with determination, the others eagerly nodding "Yes".

"Thanks you guys." And with that Jack asked the wind to lift them up. Holding hands, three on either side of jack, all six marveled at the ground fell away and they speed over the battle. They came to a stop above, and just out of reach of attacks, at the back of the enemy army.

Jamie could clearly see the two nature spirits, while the others only saw blurry silhouettes. As planned two blue magic tinged snowballs hit the spirits heads, when they did the silhouettes cleared up and became the boy and girl described to them by Jamie and Jack.

I can see them." Cupcake said.

"Yep know let's make sure they can't see us." Jack grind mischievously as he flew them all higher.

When they got about three feet up, he positioned them directly above the two spirits (using his trained senses) and began to slowly lower them down.

"I'm glade the storm is gone." Monty said nervously. "We…we'd make a _really_ good lightning rod if it wasn't."

There was laughter from the others till they got within ear shot. Silently they closed in on Magmas and Bloom till Jamie and Pippa, the two outer most kids, taped Magmas and Bloom on the shoulders. The two spirits gave a start and Jack sored up and away, kids in tow.

At first nothing seemed to happen. Watching out of attack rang; Jack and the kids crossed their fingers. Slowly the attacks stopped and Magmas and Bloom began to sway on their feet. The first change was there eyes; the glazed-dark look left them and was replaced by surprise. Then there bodies seemed to glow as gold sand fell off of them.

Bloom looked down at her hands, turning them palm up then down. Magmas wiggled his fingers and summoned small flames. "We're…we're! _**FREE!"**_ The two whooped, pure joy filling their voices.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hay everyone Thank you so much, this story's followers and favorites are in the 50's now! I can't tell you how happy I am that your all enjoying the story.**

 **I had a few gust reviewers asking about Shanook, don't worry! I haven't forgotten Jack's brother, if fact I bring him back in as a true character, not just Pitch's mount, in the very near future. So stay tuned.**

* * *

The first thing Bloom and Magmas did with there freedom was leap into the air. There respective winds caught them and they felt the joy of flight again. But they quickly circled back to the group of six kids and one winter spirit. The seven of them were hovering above the ground when Bloom, at full speed, gave Jack a flying-embrace. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, _**THANK YOU!**_ " She sobbed. Magmas, though not at full speed, did the same.

"I couldn't have done it without their help." Jack said gently lifting his hands to show the kids who still held them. The summer and spring spirits turned to the six kids, who all smiled and stared directly at them.

"You can see us?" the kids nodded at Bloom.

"You saved us!?" Magmas' eyes went wide.

"It was jack's idea, but we helped." Pippa said.

"Don't be modest; I couldn't get close before, without you all it never would have worked." Jack replied.

The happy banter was interrupted by an echoing howl. All eyes turned to the flying hell-hound and the nightmare king riding him. Jack let lose a growl, if his staff wasn't tucked tight under his arm and he didn't have kids in each hand, he'd have stuck out at the Boogieman then and there. "I'm coming Shanook!" He whispered.

"No! _We're_ coming!" Magmas put his hand, heat turned down so he didn't cause harm, on Jack's shoulder. Bloom did the same and the three stared at Pitch.

* * *

"Jack?" Jamie watched the winter spirits face and followed his hard gaze to the Boogieman and his mount. Something about the hell-hound tickled at his memory. The night the Guardians were in his room, he remembered seeing a wolf spirit. Pitch had taken control of the two nature spirits, what was stopping him from doing the same to a wolf spirit? "Jack is that wolf a friend of yours?"

"No, he's my brother!"

"Brother?!" Jamie looked down at the dogs and wolfs below, he recalled Abby stopping her attack on the Easter Bunny, he thought about Jack's almost K9 tendencies. "Your apart of their pack aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go get your brother!"

" **YAH!** " His friends cheered.

Jack smiled at them, but shook his head. "This is a fight we need to handle." He motioned to Bloom and Magmas.

"But we can help!"

Bloom came up to them, "This is gonna be an all-out fight in the sky. We're gonna need all our power and speed to stand a chance. Jack won't be able to keep your airborne and safe while doing that." Jamie hung his head, out of the corner of his eye he saw his friends were doing the same.

"Look down there." Magmas pointed out the battle. "We saw you fighting, even though we were trapped. With your help the rest of the nightmares won't stand a chance, and Pitch won't be able to call on them for help."

Cupcake punched a fist into her palm. "Then let's get to it!"

The six were lowered to the ground and they ran back into the battle. Jamie stayed behind and looked Jack in the eye.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Jack said, and then he was gone.

* * *

Pitch's anger was getting the best of him and that nagging light was slowly breaking its restraints. He watched as his "family" was "taken" from him and then turned against him. Now the three nature spirits were coming at him full force. He spurred the hell-hound to charge, if they wanted to play chicken with the power of fear its self then who was he to deny them. "This will be over quick."

Ice and fire were flying at Pitch's face. Bloom took off her flower crown and turned it into a crown of thorns, and then she wiped it at Pitch like a chakram. Pitch blocked all there attacks easily and retaliated with sand arrows, spears, axes, and varied other weapons.

Fire shot form Magmas, only to be snuffed out by a sea of black sand. Jack sent a wind with freezing rain but it was blown away by his hell-hounds wings. Bloom's dress grew thorns which she shot at him but a small sand wall protected against it. All the while they continued to climb higher and higher circling each other till they were but specks in the night sky to those below.

"That all you got?!" Pitch swung his scythe scattering his would be attackers.

* * *

Back and forth they went, Pitch making several hits while never being so much as scratched. Jack shot another stream of his coldest ice only to have it dodged again. "This isn't working, even with all three of us working together…." He stopped and thought about what he'd just said. Seeing Magmas and Bloom breathing heavily Jack motioned for them to fall back, they hadn't been in a fight like this since they were captured. Jack came to their side, barley breaking a sweet.

"Guess the wolfs taught…you well…huh?" Magmas panted as he tried, and failed to make a joke.

But Jack's nod caught him off guard. "They did, and because of that I know we can beat him."

"We…haven't even…landed one hit!" Bloom panted.

"Your right! We've been fighting him with all our _individual_ strength, and that's the problem. We need to coordinate and work together rather then apart."

Magmas shook this head. "It won't work Jack. For all intents and purposes your water and Bloom's earth."

"So?"

"Come on, you have to know the balance rule. Fire (that's me) burns earth, earth blocks water, and water douses fire. If we all attack at once, like you're suggesting, our powers will cancel each other out."

"Not if we do it in the right way!"

* * *

Pitch urged the hell-hound to go faster. The three had retreated out of attack range, so he was bringing the fight to them. "Come on you dumb beast!" At last he got into range, "This ends _now!"_ He created a bow and arrow. "You'll be mine once again."

In answer Bloom through her crown chakram and Magmas shot a fire ball. "We've been through this, your attacks are useless!" But instead of coming at him the fire ball went for the crown. When the flames touched, the spinning crown light up like dry hay. But, at the speed it was going, instead of turning to dust it only burned brighter and hotter till it became a white hot fire wheel.

Pitch's attempts to block or stop it didn't work, in the end he pulled his mount up so the deadly wheel would hit the hell-hound instead. But at the last minute Jack froze the wheel, "Afraid of hurting your brother?" Pitch laughed. However the, though less deadly then the flames, the super-heated ice exploded on contact (like when you put ice fresh out of the freezer into boiling water). Before either could truly recover two more attacks were on the way.

Thick snow combined with a stream of fire= scorching rain. A storm of thorns flash frozen=splintered ice, as sharp as glass and as small as wood slivers. The three attacks, one on top of the other, left Pitch and his hell-hound reeling.

"Follow my lead!" Magmas' shout reached his ears and he looked up just in time to see blue, red, and green blurs streaking towards him.

* * *

As there attacks _finally_ made contact, Bloom's and Magmas' hope and will to fight rose.

"He's still on Shanook; we have to get him off!" Jack said.

"You guys ever you're your power surround your body?" Magmas asked with a cocky look in his eye. Jack thought of when his power seemed to explode from him, when he was trapped in the black sand cocoon. "Close your eyes and channel your energy to surrounding you."

Following his instructions the others started to feel there powers become a type of blanket or, more accurately, armor around them. When they opened there eyes, it was like they'd _become_ there elements. Magmas was covered in flames, Bloom in plants, and Jack in ice.

"Follow my lead!" Magmas shouted as he shot straight at Pitch in a head first dive, the other were close behind. "OK, we hit him as one on the count of three. Ready? One." All three lined up, "Two." They calculated there distance and speed, making adjustments with the help of the winds. "Three!"

Just as expected Pitch tried to put Shanook between himself and them, and they were ready. Zooming closes enough to brush but not hit, the jet streams caused by their maneuver literally sucked the air out from under the hell hounds wings and he tipped backwards. Surprised at the sudden inversion, Pitch's grip slipped.

"You worthless beast!" he screamed as they plummeted towards the town below.

* * *

 **Just to let you all know, Chakram's are throwing weapons that are circular in shape with a sharpened outer edge. Some can return to the throwers hand like deadly boomerangs, for those who know Kingdom Hearst they are Axle's main weapons.**


	31. Chapter 31

**The battle is almost over but there's more to come!**

 **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or The Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joice and Dreamworks.**

* * *

" **SHANOOK!** " Jack dived after his brother, the others close behind. Jack wasn't sure if a wolf spirit was still immortal while out of tune with nature but he wasn't taking any chances. He, Bloom and Magmas tried to catch Shanook with their winds, but the hell-hound was spinning head over heels out of control, unable to open his wings and catch any lift, and the winds couldn't hold his quickly falling form. The three dismissed there power armors and focused all their attention on the winds.

"He's not even slowing down!" Jack said worried.

"Then we'll just need to create a landing." Bloom dropped under Shanook and her wind pushed up. When all three tried this it slowed Shanook's fall, but only a little. "I'll ask my wind to stay with you, I'm going down below."

"What's your plan Bloom?"

"No time to explain; just keep him up as long as you can." With that Bloom let go of her winds hold on her and nosedived. She aimed herself for the town park and rolled into a ball when she landed. She let out a grunt as she uncurled using the momentum of her fall and roll to propel her faster.

"It's nice being immortal but it can hurt sometimes" She thought. While she ran back to the business part of town large vines following her. Directly under Shanook she had the vines grow up a building wall, creating a ramp, the n cover the roof as fast as inhumanly possible. Last she grew moss to cover the vines, resulting in the softest cushion she could create in the time she had. "I just hope it's enough."

She finished _just_ in time, Shanook landed with a loud "Woomph!" as the natural cushion did its job. As the boys joined Bloom Jack ran to his brother, but had to leap back as sharp teeth almost took his head off. Bloom quickly secured Shanook with vines, forcing him to remain on his belly, when he tried to raise his wings vines wrapped them to.

Jack got low and slowly crept forward. "Brother, it's me, its jack." He reached out his hand…and almost lost his fingers. As Shanook continued to thrash against the vines that held him, Jack looked to the others. "How do I get through to him?"

"You don't!" Standing on a black sand cloud right behind them was Pitch with three arrows notched and aimed at them, one pointed point blank at each of their chests. "He's mine! And now you'll be two." They stood there completely exposed, but Pitch seemed to hesitate. His face, at first a sneer of triumph, twisted into one of struggling rage.

"Somethings holding him back." Bloom commented.

"Yah, but what?" Magmas asked.

Before Jack could comment, Pitch released his arrows. There was no time to doge, just as the arrows were about to hit a blue and green blur streaked by, destroying them!

* * *

The battle was all but won. The last few nightmares were cornered and being picked off, dream characters were flying, swimming, and running around playing with the kids. Sophie, who had been woken and seeing her brother out her window, had run out to play with Jamie. She was happily chasing a nightmare while chanting "Horsey, horsey!" When its tail brushed her hand a golden flock of butterflies burst into life. "Horsey" became "Pretty" as the chase continued. How ever there was one that didn't join in, the last of the fight or the play, Jamie was staring intently at the roof Shanook had landed on.

* * *

The Guardians were fighting a handful of nightmares when Jamie's yell of "Look out!" got their attention. Following his gaze they saw Pitch coming up behind Jack and the others.

"Come on!" Tooth called as she and Sandy flew at top speed towards the roof.

Running below Bunny opened a tunnel in front of him. "All yours mates!" He called to the armies, as they saluted, he and North jumped into the tunnel.

Tooth and sandy were almost there when Pitch release his arrows. With a burst of speed, one found when the one's you care about are in danger, Tooth's wings sliced through the weapons avoiding the brunt of the fear magic at the tip. She heard Jack's voice ring out, "Thanks Tooth!" and she smiled.

Sandy used his sand to lasso and drag Pitch away from the three. He created a picture of a wolf and they then took Pitch away so they could focus on Shanook.

* * *

Pitch created a knife of black sand and cut Sandy's "ropes", but where he landed wasn't any better. As he picked up a "puff" behind him was heard. He turned slowly to see a chimney with a cloud of soot coming out of it.

* * *

Bunny and North had separated in the tunnel, North had opened a small portal with a whispered "Chimbly" and left. Bunny felt Pitch above and headed to the surface. His tunnel opened in a chimney, in a cloud of soot he climbed to the top. "Ho, ho, **HO!"** He mocked as he through a boomerang at Pitch.

* * *

The Nightmare king ducked his head, and then ran as the weapon returned. He summoned a nightmare and tried to leap across an ally.

* * *

North's Portal had opened in a chimney, like he wanted, but when he got to the top the roof was empty. Confused he looked behind him to see Pitch duck one of Bunny's boomerangs. "Voops, vrong roof!" He began to run at the battle till Pitch started running at him. "Maybe not!" he said as Pitch and his nightmare tried to jump the ally between them. With a jump of his own North sliced the nightmare into dust, causing Pitch to fall into the ally below. All four Guardians backed him into a corner.

* * *

When Jack yelled "Look out!" his friends had rushed to his side. They'd watched and cheered as the Guardians dragged Pitch away.

"Why are Jack, Magmas, and Bloom still on that roof?" Monty asked thoughtfully.

"Jack's brother." Jamie pointed to the hell-hound. He couldn't help feeling like he should be up there helping. "But how?" he thought to himself. A blur of movement at the base of the vine ramp Bloom made caught his eye. Dogs of all shapes and shapes and sizes were running up it. "Abby?" he called when he saw his greyhound leading them.

"What's happening?" Caleb asked.

"The dogs of Burgress are going to help Jack." A white werewolf said. When the kids looked at her she bowed. "I am Mysheara spirit wolf pack leader, and Jack's adopted mother. I can't thank you all enough for making his wish come true."

"What wish?" Cupcake, the first to find her voice, asked.

"To be believed in! Jack has lived three hundred years and in all that time no human has seen or touched him."

"How can that be?" Pippa asked.

"Unless believed in we spirits are as visible and ephemeral as the air. We are walked through and ignored like we don't exist."

All the kids were silent as the idea of three hundred years of _that_ went through their minds.

"How did he survive _that_ and still keep smiling?

"The wolf spirits took him in." Jamie guessed.

"Yes, he took comfort from our presence, and my pup Shanook grew up with him as his litter mate, his big brother. But now he has you, and hopefully someday more to will believe."

Jamie returned his gaze to the roof top. The dogs had made it up and were now pilling on the struggling hell-hound. "Will the dogs be able to help?"

"I do not know, but the greyhound Abby has encouraged them to try."

The question kept replaying in his Jamie's mind. "But how, but how, but how…" A roar sounded behind them.

"Look at that!" Clyde pointed to the dream sand dragon Jamie had created before.

It landed in front of the group and nuzzled Jamie. "What?" he asked it.

In response it turned around and lowered to the ground, looking at him and then it's back.

"What's it doing?" his friends wondered but Jamie's face light up.

"I got it; I know what we have to do! Guys come on!" and with that he and his friends climbed on to the dragon.

* * *

After Sandy took Pitch away Jack tried and failed again to calm his brothers. The sound of many feet running up the vine ramp meet there ears. Over the edge came dogs of all shapes, sizes, and breeds with Abby leading the way.

When all of them made it to the roof Abby spook, "We saw your fight, above, to free your pack member, we wish to help."

"Thank you." Jack told her but he had no idea how they might be of help.

Magmas stepped forward, "What did she say?

"They want to help."

"Perfect! With this many they should be able to hold Shanook still so you can get near."

"But that puts them in danger!"

"Come on Jack, you of all spirits should know about k9 loyalty. They'll do whatever it takes to keep a rampaging nightmare wolf away from their masters. This way they have the benefit of Bloom's vines and they can help to bring him back instead of hurting him. I bet they all get on him without a scratch."

"Try and believe Jack." Bloom encouraged.

Jack looked at the dogs and, though still unsure, decided to get belief you had to show it first. He relayed Magmas' idea to Abby who quickly organized the dogs and lead the charge. The dogs easily avoided Shanook's snapping jaws and climbed on. Soon Shanook was brayed and unable to move a muscle.

Jack cautiously walked forward and placed his hand on Shanook. "Shanook please come back. Fight him!"

" **Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"**

"I know you're in there, come on Shanook."

" **Awroooooooooo!"** The twisted howl sent chills down everyone's spines. "Awro—"

The second howl was interrupted by a deep **"** _ **Roar!"**_ A dream sand dragon landed and the six kids leaped off its back.

"Jamie?!" Jack exclaimed as the boy stopped in front of him.

"We can help! It worked for Bloom and Magmas, plus it worked on the Nightmares, I'm sure it will work for your Brother!" Jamie told them.

For the second time that night Jack nearly face palmed, but on the outside he smiled and gave a grateful nod. All the kids walked confidently towards the hell-hound, trusting the dogs to hold him still. When they reached his front right paw six hands gently laid on top of it.

At first nothing happened then slowly Shanook's struggles lessened then stopped all together. Under the kids hands a glow began to appear, and then spread up the paw to the leg, then the body. Everyone, spirit, dog, and kid stepped back. When Shanook's whole body, claw to wing tip, was golden glow sand began to fall away revealing tan fur. His wings sagged to his body, his amber eyes closed, and he began to shrink.

Jack ran to his brother's side and placed Shanook's head on his lap. Now in his regular form Shanook looked up into the tearful blue eyes of his brother. "I knew you'd do it!" he licked Jack's nose and was instantly wrapped in a hug.


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joice and Dreamworks.**

* * *

Pitch continued to back away from the advancing Guardian, until his back was against the three school busses that were parked there.

"Give it up Pitch!" Bunny said. "There's no place to hide.

"Hide! That's it!" Pitch thought. With an evil cackle he melted into the shadows, taunting the Big four with shadow silhouette. Pitch reemerged behind their backs and raised his scythe above his head. He didn't care which he hit but one of the Big Four _was_ going to die tonight.

"Awooooooooooooooooooo!" The double howl caused everyone to stop and turn. In the only entrance to the ally two sets of eyes, one set that was blue and one that was amber, could be seen.

"It…it can't be!" Pitch whispered as the eyes moved forward.

Under the light of a security lamp Jack and Shanook smiled mischievously. "Did we miss anything?" The brothers asked. Four big smiles and one shocked open mouth answered them.

"Shanook!" Tooth said with joy as Sandy made a picture of Shanook and an exclamation point above his head.

"Ha, ha! Velcome back!" North shouted.

"Mate you're a sight for sore eyes!" Bunny said with a caring voice.

Shanook smirked at the Pooka, "Ahh, you do care!"

The reunion was cut short by a rage filled yell. As the Guardians had started to gather around the two brothers Pitch's shock had turned back to rage. He charged, scythe posed, at Jack. But before he got more than a few steps his hands were tied, his scythe disintegrated, and he was dragged till he was nose to nose with the Sandman. With a mock scolding Sandy punched him in the jaw sending him high above the town.

As he continued to rise he saw that his army no longer existed, his plans were in ruins, and as these thoughts rolled through his mind he felt the dream sand rope, around his hands, go taunt. With a strong jerk on the other end, he began to plummet, the rope pulling him towards the town park. With a loud, "AHHH!" he came to a, hard, landing in a snowbank and blacked out.

* * *

A loud cheer came from every mouth, the ones without voices leaping with joy instead, as the army and kids celebrated their victory. Sandy floated into the air and sent his dream sand, happily, on its way. All the Guardians felt the Children's belief returning all around the world, as good dreams replaced nightmares.

Then Tooth gave a happy gasp. "There remembering. My fairies must be opening the tooth boxes!"

* * *

As Jamie was celebrating, he was hit in the back of the head by a snowball and turning to a grinning Jack, who had another snowball ready, he retaliated. Snow flew everywhere, hitting kids, yetis, elves, eggs, dogs, wolfs, nature spirits, and Guardians alike.

* * *

North came over to Jack, unarmed with snow, and smiled as he pointed to the fun filled snowball fight. "Your center?"

"Yah. It took a while. But I figured it out." Jack answered.

North tossed something as him and, caching it, he looked down at a small wood carving of himself. North watched as Jack looked over his gift. The carving showed him with a snowflake in his hand and a fun-mischievous look on his face. The two shared a smile until the moment was broken when North received a snowball to the head. Behind him the twins pointed to an elf.

"Ha, ha, ha. You all on naughty list." He said as he grabbed some snow. Seeing a perfect target he threw the ball shouting "Bunny, think fast! The snowball caught Bunny off guard and he toppled over from the hit. But when he sat up he was all smiles.

* * *

The celebration continued and everyone was having such a good time that they all failed to notice the dream sand above Pitch's head. It had taken the form of a happy little family. A beautiful Mother, a happy little girl, and a strong father.

* * *

When Pitch Black was knocked out a small amount of dream sand, from the rope that had tided his hands, had fallen on him. Instead of turning black it had connected with the light that still remained, bound and covered, under unimaginable number of shadows that made up Pitch. The sand found a happy memory and created a dream. The kind of dream that brings strength to someone who is struggling and hope to the hopeless.

As he was surrounded by his family, once again, he rebounded his efforts to finally escape his shadowy prison. As he watched his wife's smile he broke the chains holding him in place. As he played with his daughter he tore through the barriers that kept from freedom. Wrapping them in his arms reminded him of his reason for fighting these creatures that had taken his body and used him as a dark puppet.

The creatures of shadow, the Fearlings, had used the memory of his family that they killed, as bait. In his tiered and saddened state he, Kozmotis Pitchiner General of the Golden age, had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. "It is fitting that the memory of my family gives me the strength to fight you again!" Kozmotis said as he pushed harder. He could feel himself regaining control. "I'll help the Guardians fight and finish you!"

The Fearlings withered and lashed out at Kozmotis. They whispered "You've killed so many. They'll never trust you!"

"That doesn't matter; I'll help them by stopping you from fighting back. I'll regain enough control so when they come to kill you they'll succeed!"

"Then you would be dead!"

"That's right, and then there will be no way for you to ever hurt anyone ever again."

"Fear _cannot_ die!"

"No, but your kind of fear _can_ be stopped. With you gone the natural fear of survival instincts will take your place. You made a mistake bonding with me. Now if I die, so will you!"

It was the first time in centuries that the Fearlings had felt fear themselves. With a mighty push they woke Pitch.

* * *

Dizzily Pitch stood and shook the dream sand from his head. When his sight and hearing cleared he found a fun filled snowball fight in full swing. "You _dare_ have _fun_ in my presence. I am the **Boogieman**! And you _will_ fear me!"

Everyone stopped and turned towards him. With a growl he ran at the kids, but they just smiled and folded their arms. Pitch came to a stop in front of them.

"We're not afraid of you anymore!" The last light confidently stated, strait to his face.

Pitch felt his body start to go against him, he had to get out of here. "You can't get rid of me," Pitch shouted at the Guardians as he begin backing away. "Not forever. There will always be fear!"

"So vhat!" North said. "As long as _one_ child believes, ve vill be there to fight fear."

Pitch spied a shadow and started for it but was stopped by North's sword and Bunny's boomerang.

"Leaving the party so soon?"

"You didn't even say good-by." Tooth tossed something at Pitch who caught it confused.

"Hu? A quarter?" He looked up and reserved a punch in the face.

"And that's for my fairies!"

"Yes, your fairies." Pitch smiled evilly, showing the gap of a missing tooth. "At least I'll have company." He sent a weak stream of black sand at them, and while they were distracted leapt into the shadows.

* * *

"NO!" Tooth screamed but Pitch was gone.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Tooth, we'll get them back."

"How?"

"There in Pitch's lair, all we have to do is go there. We already freed them from the cages, so once we're in we can lead them out." Magmas said coming, with Bloom, to stand by Jack.

"His lair? How can we find it, let alone get in?" Bunny asked.

"Like this." Jack closed his eyes and brought his barriers back up. Everyone felt the rush of power.

"Jack! When did you learn to make barriers?" Shanook asked his brother with a look of awe on his face.

"When I made Burgress and the surrounding woods and country side my domain."

"You mentioned that before. Just when did this happen?" Bunny asked.

"Right after he healed at—" Jack held up a hand to ask his pack sister, a large brown wolf who had spoken, not to continue.

"Short version: before I went to Jamie's. Pitch's Lair entrance is only a little ways from here. And we'll get in with this." He lifted his sleeve to show Mysheara's mark, a little faded from its previous use, on his shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33

Though still a bit anxious from the battle, the Guardians felt there rescue plan was a good one. Jack would lead the Big Four, Shanook, Bloom, and Magmas to the lair and get them in. Then together they'd find the fairies, load the tooth boxes into a few of North's magic sacks, and get out of there.

Bunny and North would have preferred to go in with the howl army weapons drawn. But Jack, Bloom, and Magmas had told them that Pitch's lair was a labyrinth of tunnels, cavern, bridges, and staircases. Any army (let alone one of yetis, stone eggs, dream sand creatures, and elves) would lose their strength of numbers in that tight space. It was decided that the Guardians army would follow and wait outside as a second defensive line.

Sandy then suggested the wolf spirits join them since they had the agility and experience to fight in tight spaces. But Mysheara had shaken her head. "We were allowed and able to fight in this battle only because Pitch's actions were upsetting the balance of the spirit and mortal sides which in turn upset the balance of nature. Now that the fight is over, and balance returned, the spirit wolfs are no longer allowed to fight in the Guardians' battles."

Jack had expected this but he hadn't Shanook, who hadn't left his side since waking from Pitch's control, to say what he did. "I'm sorry mother! But I will not stand on the sidelines while Jack fights. I'll be fighting right alongside him!"

Outwardly Mysheara only nodded, but her eyes betrayed that she knew this would be Shanook's decision and that she was proud of it. The small group of eight began to head out only to be stopped by six kids standing in their path.

"We want to come to!" Jamie voiced, the others nodding in agreement.

But Bunny began shaking his head before Jamie had finished talking. "The only place you ankle bitters are going is home to bed."

Sandy began to float towards them but stopped as Cupcake spoke. "We were there at the start of the battle, we fought with you, and we were the ones that freed Bloom, Magmas, and Shanook. There's _no_ way we're missing out on how this ends." She defiantly crossed her arms and stared the Big Four down.

North looked like he was about to make a speech when a laugh caught everyone's attention. What started as a giggle burst into a full body laugh that shook Jack. When he'd regained control he walked forward and knelt in front of the kids. "Well said! I'd be happy to have you all there with us." The six of them all broke into smiles. "But you have to promise you'll all stay with the group. If you can do that you can come." All of the kids cheered and swore they'd stay with the group.

While they chatted excitedly Tooth flew to Jack's side. "Jack, if they come they'll be in danger. Guardians are supposed to protect children. We can't let them—"

"Tooth, everything cupcake said is true. They protected us and were one of the main, if not the single reason you were able to get your strength back. And they _are_ the _only_ reason Bloom, Magmas, and Shanook are free. I made a mistake of trying to force then out of harm's way just a little while ago. It they had listened we'd all be under Pitch's control." He gestured to himself, the two elemental spirits, and Shanook. "Trust me we'll need their help. A lone wolf easily finds trouble but a pack watches out for each other."

That statement was what brought the Guardians around. They'd sent him off on his own and there was more to his story that he wasn't telling them. Why had he needed to heal? What had his wolf sibling been trying to tell them before Jack stopped her? By the look he'd worn when he did, now was not the time to ask but he'd more than proven himself and he deserved there trust.

"Your right Jack! Ve Vill be there to vatch after children. And they vill be there to watch after us!" North's confident voice and words filled Jack with happiness.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Pippa said.

Following the aura of Pitch's barriers conflicting inside his own, Jack lead everyone through the woods, past his pond, and right to the edge of the dark clearing that held the entrance. Pitch's barriers blocked them from going further, but they could all see the broken bed frame covered in the shadows of the overhead branches.

Jack closed his eyes and focused on the power Mysheara had given him. Once he found it the mark on his shoulder glowed and an opening appeared before him. The Guardians army gathered around setting up a defensive position. Jack then looked at the six kids, Sophie was distracted by a game of elf chase, and all of them seemed ready to go. "Remember! You _all_ have to stay with the group. If we tell you something you need to do it. We all work together as a pack."

"Got it!" Six voices confirmed.

With that everyone went through the opening, gathered around the bed frame, and (after the frame was smashed and moved away) Jumped down the hole. Right away everyone who had been there before could tell something was different.

"It's brighter?!" Bloom voiced.

Sandy's question mark glowed to life.

"She's right!" Magmas said. "It used to be so black you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. At least until you made it to the main cavern, and definitely not this much light in the main entrance tunnel!"

It only got brighter as they moved further in. The main cavern came into view a glow with golden light. The minute they entered a swarm of Tooth fairies mobbed them. They came up from the ground where the heaps of Tooth boxes sat. It was these piles that the gold light, filling the lair, originated from.

Baby Tooth, landing on Shanook's head, chirped happily. Then she leapt Jack's shoulder, the same chirps were repeated. "She's happy to see you!" From Baby Tooth's exaggerated eye roll Jack could tell Tooth had abbreviated, a lot.

"Have you girls seen Pitch?" Jack asked. Every little head shook no. "Then let's get out of here before he rears his ugly mug!" Before Bunny had even finished talking he and the rest of the Big Four leapt down and began filling North's sacks with tooth boxes. So focused were they that no one, even Baby Tooth, noticed that a part of their group was missing.

* * *

Jack had snuck off, though not as stealthy as he had thought.

"You're going after Pitch aren't you?" Turning Jack saw Shanook, Bloom, and Magmas. Before Jack could speed Magmas continued. "You saw it to didn't you, the look in his eyes? Like he was fighting something like he was…."

"Trapped inside himself." All three said as one.

"Then let's _all_ go and see for ourselves. "Bloom crossed her arms. "Weren't you the one that said a lone wolf finds trouble?"

"Ha, ha, your right! Looks like I still have some learning to do." Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shanook asked. "Let's stop gnawing the bone. I already have his sent, let's go!"

Shanook in the lead the four walked down, up, and around the labyrinth. Once or twice Jack felt like they were being watched but they pressed on. Shanook stopped in front of a vary familiar door.

"You sure?"

"Never doubt a wolf's nose!"

Cautiously the door is open but what meet there eyes no one was prepared for. In the farthest corner from the door sat Pitch. His hands were bound in cold iron chains, fastened high up on the wall behind him. His legs were bound similarly around his knees and around his heels. These were fastened to the floor behind his as well. His breathing was raged, as if he'd taken a heavy beating.

No one knew what to do. Jack reached a caucuses hand out, but before his hand could touch, Pitch's head shot up. Instead of gold his eyes showed a dull gray. He seemed to take them in them with a shaky breath he wheezed out three words that sent a cold knife through them all.

"Please _kill me!"_


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joice and Dreamworks**

* * *

"Please! I can't…keep them…back…for long!" Kozmotis pleaded with the four spirits in front of him. He recognized the two nature spirits and the wolf spirit Pitch had taken control of. Beside them was the winter spirit (the only one who'd been able to resist Pitch's control) who's power had rekindled his light which had helped him to finally break free. They all had reasons; _plenty_ of reasons, to want Pitch dead. So why, why weren't they attacking. Why were they looking at him, _no at Pitch_ , with sadness?

At that moment the Fearlings struck. It felt like screws were being drilled into his head, boiling water poured on his body, and his soul being shredded _**all at the same time**_! Kozmotis couldn't hold it back, he screamed! His body instinctively thrashed against the chains but before they could break or the Fearlings got too much of a hold, Kozmotis slammed himself, with all his strength, against the wall behind him. Then he did it again, and again, and again! The sharp pain from his skull clearing his mind of the Fearlings, if only for a moment.

He could feel the warm trickle of blood on the back of his neck, and he's heard his skull crack. Panting he became aware of the two hands tightly holding his shoulders. The hands connected to two blue sleeved arms, which meet at a blue hooded sweet shirt. Weakly Kozmotis raised his head and looked into blue worry filled eyes. "Now do you see? They are…trying…there going…to brake free. And when they do…I won't be able…to stop them!"

"Who!? Who's been controlling you? Who are _they?_ " The winter spirit asked.

"The _Fearlings_!"

"What's a Fearling? Do you guys know?" he turned to his three companions, but they all were just as confused.

Kozmotis, despite the pain, was shocked. How could they not know what the Fearlings were? _Everyone_ in the golden age had known of them. But then Kozmotis remembered how he, as Pitch, had been put into a deep and long sleep after the final battle of the golden age, when Mim's Guardian Nightlight had stuck his heart with a diamond dagger. Even after awakening the only one to truly see and know what the Fearlings were, were the Big Four and the people of the Russian village Santoff Claussen. Maybe that was why these four didn't understand what had to be done.

Taking a deep, pain filled breath Kozmotis tried to explain. "There creatures of pure darkness, not a speck of light. They grow in numbers by possessing and turning their hosts. They can only be truly killed one way. The host has to die! Inside me is _every last_ Fearling that ever existed. So when I die so will there evil!" Shocked expressions all around answered his words. "Please... I've done horrible things, more than any good soul could or should bare. Let me make amends. Kill me while I still have control."

The four shared a look, all nodded in a silent agreement, and then the winter spirit raised his staff. "Thank you!" Kozmotis let tears of relief fall from his closed eyes as he waited for the striking blow. He felt extreme heat and cold rush at him, then surround him, but it never touched him. Instead he felt his carefully crafted chains loosen then brake and fall away. His eyes shot open. "What have you _done?_ " he screamed. He could feel the Fearlings begin to claw at him again. "Now there's _nothing_ holding me back, why, why did you do that?"

* * *

As the spirit (for Jack, Bloom, Shanook, and Magmas now knew that this was not Pitch but someone who, like three of them , had been captured and used as a dark puppet) explained the Fearlings and his wish to die in order to kill them Jack had gone to stand beside the others. When the spirit finished a silent agreement was made.

He deserved a second chance and they were going to give it to him. Regardless that there was _supposedly_ only one way to kill them, they refused to do that. Just like Jack had found a way to free Shanook, Bloom, and Magmas they'd find a way to free him from the Fearlings.

Jack began to walk towards him and the man's whispered, "Thank you!" and his peaceful face crushed Jack's heart. This guy actually thought the four of them were going to kill him and he was _happy_ about it. Magmas stood beside Jack and together they shot ice and fire at the chains. As soon as he was free his eyes shot open in fear. As he screamed at them for breaking the chains, the group walked forward till they surrounded him in a semi circle with the wall.

"…why did you do that?"

"Because there's another way! One that frees you and stops these Fearlings without you having to die." Jack answered.

"No there's not! Don't you see I deserve to die? I've killed countless innocents, destroyed innumerable worlds. Not to mention controlled you three." He looked at the wolf, summer, and spring spirits. "Why would you _want_ to save me?" He'd started out shouting but now it was more guilt filled miserable whisper. "I'm a mon—"

"No!" Bloom scolded him. "You are no more a monster then we are." Magmas said while crossing his arms.

"You said it yourself, we were trapped like you. We did horrible things during that time. But with help we broke free and now we can live our life's making things right." Shanook concluded.

"If you really want to "make amends", as you put it, then live to do so!" The three spook as one.

The man bowed his head. "Even if what you said was true, there's no way to free me."

"Yes there is!" Jack had a mischievous smirk on his face. Then in a much louder voice, "You can come in now!"

The door way soon held six very sheepish looking kids. "How did you know we were here?" Jamie voiced all six of their minds.

"I felt someone was following us back in the labyrinth." Jack answered.

"You promised to stay with the Big Four." Bloom smiled at the kids.

"Technically…" Pippa said. "You made us promise to stay with the group."

"Never said which group!" The twins said together.

"So we choose your group." Cupcake finished.

"And I'm glad you did, in fact I was kind of hoping you would." Jack told them. "Did you hear what we were talking about?"

Monty adjusted his glasses. "This isn't the Boogieman, but someone who was possessed by evil creatures that took on the identity of the Boogieman. He's been under there control for a long time but now he has regained he has regained, at least some, control and wants to make up for it by sacrificing himself to kill the evil creatures . You don't want that to happen. You want to help him be rid of the creatures and to do that you'd like our help."

As he had spoken all eyes had solely turned to stare in aw! As soon as Monty realized how much attention he was getting, he shrank back.

Before he could hide behind Pippa Shanook chuckled. "In a nutshell, yah!"

"Come over here kids." Bloom waved them forward.

Cautious but with purpose, the kids walked right up to the spirit who uses to be Pitch. Gently six hands were placed upon him. Just like with Shanook light appeared beneath their fingers but this time it wouldn't spread.

A loud and defeated shy came from the spirits mouth. "I appreciate you trying, and the Fearlings have been forced back, but it won't work. It's been too long, not even the power of belief can save me."

"Maybe…" Bloom looked thoughtful. "It's not that it can't help you."

"But that you're not letting it." Magmas concluded.

"Look when Magmas and I were freed, it wasn't the kid's power alone that broke the black sands control. They provided the strength, but it was us who had to fight. Not only the black sand, but also our own beliefs that we weren't worthy of forgiveness. "

"Jack helped us to believe we could be forgiven, and the kids touch held that same promise. Working together is how you will shake the Fearlings control."

When the spirits bowed his head in defeat Shanook took over. "What is your name?" The spirit's head raised in confusion and surprise. "We all have names, we know yours isn't Pitch. Who are you? Who do _you_ believe you are?"

* * *

Kozmotis thought about the question. He knew his name, knew who he was before the Fearlings. But he also knew that his name was the cause of great fear. It shamed him to have fallen so low. He could hear, though they were only wisps of their former strength, the Fearlings taunting him.

"You are _one of us,_ you _are_ us! Your name is the _vary_ description of what we represent, _FEAR!_ "

But some ware a deeper and far happier, stronger set of voices spoke. "You are the General of the Golden army. Fighter of fear, loving father, wonderful husband, and nothing these creatures can do or have done will change that!" His family's voices helped his confidence.

He looked the wolf in the eye and spoke with pride. "My name is Kozmotis Pitchiner!" The light beneath the kid's hands glowed brighter and grew ever so slightly.

"Well Kozmotis, let's start over." Shanook placed a paw upon his hand. "My name is Shanook and you have my forgiveness for any and everything concerning me." Light appeared under the paw.

"I'm Magmas and the same goes for me." Magmas joined them, and the lights spared further.

"You're not to blame, my name is Bloom and you are _forgiven_!" Bloom placed her hand among the others, more light.

"You know you got the same from Jack Frost!" Said Jack.

The light was brighter than ever before but still only a small portion of Kozmotis was bathed in it.

"Thank you all for trying. But it looks like they won't let me go that easily. You did your best, there's nothing more—"

"Vrong! There is more!" The Big Four entered the room to the shock of all present.


	35. Chapter 35

**This chapter is short, sorry, but the next one will be better.**

* * *

"There, that's all of them." Tooth declared wiping her hands in finality. North's magic sacks were full to the brim, if they weren't magically larger inside and 1/16th the weight of what was in them, there would be no way to get all of the tooth boxes out in one trip.

With a grunt North swung the final sack over his shoulder. "Let's be off!"

Everyone looked around and noticed, with a start, that a good portion of there group was gone.

"Where's Frost?" Bunny asked. "Oiy Jack, Shanook!" All that answered him was his echo. "Magmas, Bloom?"

"Magmas, Mag, Mag, Bloom, Bloo, Bloo." The echo went.

Sandy shot into the air and scanned the cavern.

"What you see Sandy?"

Returning to the ground Sandy created six sand kids then put an "X" over them. Beside that he made a huge exclamation point.

"We have to find them!" Tooth shouted.

"Come on!" Bunny ran off into the maze of tunnels, the others close on his heals. Sandy, always thinking ahead, left a sand trail to follow back out. Bunny tracked the kids sent which soon merged with the sent of Jack and the other three missing spirits. Finally they turned a corner and stopped in there tracks. From the door way just ahead a light was glowing.

Light in the lair was unusual in it's self but what made them stop was that this light was a light that only glowed when a Fearling was being turned back into a person. None of the Big Four had seen this light in years! Quietly they crept forward till they just outside the door.

"Who do _you_ believe you are?" Shanook's voice could be heard loud and clear.

There was a pause then another voice answered. It sounded like Pitch but not at the same time. "My name is Kozmotis Pitcher." The room brightened even more. As the four spirits spoke in turn the light continued to grow, but all of the observers could tell the transformation wasn't complete. The voice, Kozmotis, shy'd and began to speak his thanks. Without needing to speak the Big Four understood what was needed to finish what the brave kids and spirits had started.

"…there's nothing more—"

"Vrong!" North interrupted. "There is more!"

All eyes were on them as they entered the room. Though the man looked like Pitch, the light and more importantly his eyes spook of the man that wished to be saved. But he doubted that he could be saved, even going so far as to believing he shouldn't be saved.

Starting with North, four more hands were gently and confidently placed upon Kozmotis.

"Take it from the warriors who fought you, mate. You do deserve the chance to be free." Bunny's statement was echoed by everyone. As the words meet his ears, Kozmotis' eyes shown with hope and his body relaxed fully and finally excepting the words as truth.

That's when his hole body was bathed in the light. There was a whisper that grew into a screech, and still every hand remained on Kozmotis. His body convulsed then went ridged, convulsed, went ridged. Over and over this continued but the hands never moved, quietly giving there confidence and comfort to the spirit turned nightmare, as the Fearlings inside him were destroyed by the light kicking and screaming.

The screech turned to a mone, then a whisper, then silence. Then his body went limp, his breathing deep and unrestricted. The light dimmed, though no less brilliant, then left Kozmotis to hang in the air and brighten the lair. What once was robes, there hands now rested on a white uniform. Once gray skin now had a healthy tanned look.

* * *

Kozmotis shifted to his knees, from where he had lain after the pain had left him, and closed his eyes searching deep inside himself. Could it be true? Were they gone? Was he free, finally free?!" He thought. His search found nothing. He blinked his eye's open and then sent a hand to his head. Even the wound that he had inflicted upon himself, to keep the Fearlings at bay, had healed completely.

"Kozmotis?" Jack's voice brought him back from his thoughts. He felt the comfort of hands (six small, three medium, two fury, one thin with a feathery wrist, one sandy, and one big) on his shoulders, arms and back. Tears sprang to his eyes. He began to shake but not from fear, pain, or sadness, _no_ from _Joy!_

"Thank you!" he whispered so softly that only thoughs with good ears, or well trained ones, caught it.

* * *

 **(Book spoilers) I know that there is no time in the books where a Fearling is actually cured. How ever when Pitch's hand is turned into a human hand it is described as a bright light. So I went with that as being a special variety of light that only appears when Fearlings are being turned back into humans.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians and the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joice and Dreamworks.**

* * *

Jack could feel Kozmotis' body shake with sobs under his hand. But he knew from the whispered "Thank you!" his trained ears caught, that Kozmotis wasn't crying from pain. Slowly he started to rise to his feet and everyone's hand returned to their sides. Once he was standing Kozmotis turned around to face them, his eyes sparkling with tears and his face was a mask of Gratitude.

"Thank you, all of you! I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"No need!" proclaimed North.

There were nods all around. Kozmotis looked at the small group of kids and the four young spirits that had come searching for him. "I don't know why you came to find me or even how you saw any good still inside but if not for you all, I'd be dead or _worse_ back under the Fearlings control."

"Like we told you before everyone can be saved. We just helped you believe in it!" comforted Bloom.

Kozmotis started to say more but a rumble stopped him. Sandy put a question mark and an exclamation point above his head. Kozmotis closed his eyes for a moment then snapped them open. Pitch created his lair from scratch; it's like a different demotion right from his mind. Without Pitch the lair is beginning to disappear."

* * *

"How are we going to get out of here before it disappears with us inside?" Jamie asked. "It's a maze out there!"

Sandy waved his hands smiling but everyone was too worried to notice.

"I created a frost trail the last time I was here, but I didn't see it while we were traveling through the lair!" Jack said

Sandy created a picture of a trail pointed at himself then the door.

"My fairies say they only were in the main cavern, that doesn't get us there." Tooth said.

Sand flags waved around while arrows danced at the door.

"We _really_ didn't think this through mates!" Bunny worried. "Who ran off without thinking of a plan anyway?"

" _ **You did!**_ " North scolded.

Sandy had sand-steam coming out his ears.

"Do you have an idea Sandman?"

Sandy turned to see Monty standing behind him. Nodding yes Sandy showed the scene in front of them over and over again, with different backgrounds.

"All the time huh?"

Sandy nodded with a shy.

"Yah, same with me. I've always been quiet. No one noticed me and I kind of blend into the back ground, like I was invisible. I mean I'm small and, if you don't count the glasses, I don't have a lot of points that make me stand out. After a while I kind of just let the invisible thing happen, I once went a good year without talking. Then Pippa became my friend and introduced me to the others. With their support I was able to develop a few tricks that helped me be more outgoing."

With that he dug in his pocket and took out a small bell on a string. "In my pocket it's silent but out…." The bell made a sharp "Ding, galling, ding, galingaling," which _finally_ silenced the chatter. "Sandman has a plan!" Monty said pointing at Sandy.

Sandy gave Monty a grateful smile, then recreated the trail picture and pointed at himself.

"You made a trail?" asked Jack.

Sandy showed a check mark then an arrow pointing out the door. Everyone looked in the hall to see a sparkling sand trail.

"Way to go Sandman!" Cheered the twins.

Further celebration and complements were cut short by another rumble!

"Let's go!" North said, leading the way to the door and the hall beyond.

Monty caught Sandy's hand as he went to the door. "Here I have lots!"

Sandy held the small bell and string. Choked with emotion he forsook sand images and made the hand sign for "Thank you".

Monty returned with the sine for "your welcome". Surprise shown on Sandy's face. "Like I said I went close to a year without talking, learned sign language so I could communicate. I'm a bit rusty but some things you never forget." "After you." He signed.

* * *

The rumbling continued as they followed Sandy's trail to the main cavern. Once there it was an easy task to find the exit.

At the hole Kozmotis stopped. "My presence is the only thing that's been keeping the lair in existence. If I leave it's liable to vanish. The only way is for me to last!"

With understanding nods everyone began to exit. The one's who could fly quickly lifted the kids out. Then (with Bloom's vines) North, Bunny and Shanook followed. As soon as the hole was clear of them Kozmotis climbed the vines himself.

The walls heaved and rained down on him, hand over hand, foot over foot he continued to scale the vines. His head broke the surface and he was blinded by the bright moonlight. Still he continued. Just as he'd thought, when his feet exited the hole the lair below and the domain that had surrounded it vanished.

When his eyes adjusted to the bright moonlight he came face to face with the Guardian's army. Fear griped him but he needn't have worried. He was soon surrounded by the cheering crowd who gave him pats on the back and all around congratulations. When he got some breathing room he spied Sandy who quickly explained.

Sandy showed the army and the rescue party talking. Above them was a thought/speech bubble showing Pitch turning into Kozmotis.

While Kozmotis absorbed the information and congratulations a moon beam shined its way through the thick branches overhead. For the first time it wasn't Sandy who noticed first.

"Guys!" Jack exclaimed.

All eyes turned to see the moon beam move down the trail.

* * *

Jack felt The Moon's light and instinct told him to follow. So when the moon beam moved down the trail he went after it, Shanook at his side. Whether his brother felt the same instinct or was just intent on staying by him, Jack was happy to have him. The beam lead them straight to the icy edge of Jack's pond. When all of the Guardians and there allies arrived the pond began to glow with The Moon's power.

Walking to the center Jack looked up at The Moon and smiled his mischievous smile. "You knew all along! Thanks, for everything!" Jack thought. And he meant it; The Moon had been there all along he'd just hadn't believed. Just like Kozmotis hadn't believed he could be saved. They both had been wrong.

Suddenly a voice he'd heard only once, on the very first night of his immortal life, spook with warmth and pride. "Well done Jack Frost. Well done."

If it weren't for the fact that Shanook and the two nature spirits looked to have heard it to, Jack would have thought he had imagined it. "Man in the Moon?" he asked.

"Yes Jack, but if it's alright with you. Please call me Mim."

"Jack! He's talking to you!" Shanook looked at his brother with joy.

"Jack, I'm sorry that I haven't answered or spoken to you all this time. It was important you discovered who you we're on your own. However that is no excuse. On the night Mysheara found you and brought you into her pack, I hoped that with their help you would find your center. It took longer than I thought and then there was no time left to wait."

Right then Kozmotis stepped forward, although he knew that besides when he talked with nature spirits the moon only communicated through pictures, Jack could have sworn Kozmotis hand _heard_ that last part.

"Pardon the intrusion; I realize that this is something you have waited for all your immortal life. I do not wish to stop this but I can't help but feeling that I need to…that I should speak to the moon at this point."

"Ha, ha, ha. I may have been young but he always took me as a vary regale man. To save us some time would you do me a favor Jack?"

* * *

Kozmotis waited nervously. Had he crossed the line? Should he have waited till latter to try and talk? His eyes focused on the moon, he didn't notice when Jack jerked in shock or when he shakily pointed at his chest and whispered "Me?"

"What is it Jack?" Tooth's question snapped Kozmotis back to the people around him.

Jack looked at Kozmotis. "Mim would be honored to talk to talk to you. If it is alright with you I'll communicate his words."

"Thank you Man in the Moon, Tsar Lunar. And to you Jack!"

With that Jack stood up starter and began to speak with a vary formal demeanor. "Kozmotis Pitchiner, honored general of the golden age military. It is good to see you!"

The kids, Guardians, and there armies were speechless to see and hear Jack like this, only Shanook who knew he had learned it from the wolfs themselves was not surprised.

Kozmotis swallowed a lump in his throat and spook, "Lord Tsar Lunar, I have done unforgivable thing to you and countless others. I am ready to reserve whatever punishment you see fit."

"Kozmotis you are here because you finally believed that you were worthy of forgiveness. The Fearlings could only hold onto someone if they didn't have that belief. Of course the help of pure light doesn't hurt ether." Jack smiled at the seven kids. "I believe the centuries trapped by the Fearlings were _more_ than punishment enough! No I would rather have you return to your rightful place as the general of the _new_ golden age!"

Kozmotis was crying again he bowed low and spook with barely contained thankfulness and joy. "It would be my absolute honor! I don't have words to describe how much this means to me!" Two moon beams landed on his shoulders.

"Raise General Kozmotis Pitchiner!"

As he stood the moon beams merged with his uniform's shoulder pads to create glowing golden emblems complete with tassels and bars to mark his potion. He ran his fingers delicately over them. Once again bowing deeply he returned to stand beside the Guardians.

"And now! North, I do believe we have one last thing…to take care of?" jack's poster and demeanor returned to normal as he looked at the moon. "What does that mean?" He asked.


	37. Chapter 37

North smiled knowingly at Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. Walking onto the ice, North in the lead and the others on either side and behind him, they made their way to where Jack stood looking at the moon.

"Are you ready Jack?" North asked, causing the winter spirit to turn and face them. "To make it official?"

As Jack's mischievous smile returned, North took it as a yes. Phil the yeti, who always kept Jack out of North's workshop, gave North a large leather bound book with an intricately scripted capital G on the cover.

"Then it's time you take oath." The Guardian of wonder thumbed his way through to the page he wanted. "Do you, Jack Frost, promise to watch over the children of the world? To protect their hopes and dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we ever shall be."

* * *

While North read, everyone had joined them on the ice. Looking over his shoulder Jack saw Jamie and Shanook standing next to each other. Both gave a smile and nodded in encouragement. Turning back the winter spirit said, "I will!"

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost. For you are now and _**forever more**_ a Guardian!" Everyone cheered.

North lifted Jack by the shoulders, shouted "Kristoff!", and planted a kiss on both of his cheeks.

Tooth's fairies formed a heart in the air. "Keep it together girls." Tooth playfully scolded. Unable to hold back anymore, a fairy fainted in adoration.

Bunny gave him a manly pat on the back while Sandy shot him two _big_ thumbs up.

The wind came in and swirled around him, it carried with it the echoes of a howl. Jack could hear all of the pack's voices singing him a message. "Congratulations Jack Frost! Shepherd of winter, Guardian of fun, and honored member of the wolf spirit pack. We knew you could do it."

"How did they know?" he wondered aloud. The wind played with his hair, "You carried everything strait to their ears. Like you did with my howl in Antarctica, thanks wind!" With a playful nudge of welcome the wind brought another sound to his attention, bells.

"Look!" Jamie said as North's reindeer, magically re-harnessed, brought the sleigh in for a landing. While the kids all admired it Bunny whispered, "Everyone loves the sleigh." Chuckling North and the others walked over to join them.

Jack hung back taking everything in. For the first time Jack had the chance to really realize all that had happened. He'd befriended and saved old enemies, helped restore the Guardians to their strength, fought against the Boogieman's armies and Pitch himself, became the official Guardian of fun, now had seven believers, and a domain of his own. Jack closed his eyes and leaned against his staff, "A domain!" He thought. "I actually calmed a domain, a place I call my own. Just like the pack's den or any of the Guardians homes, a place I'm sworn to protect…. Wait…but that…that…means!"

Jack's mind took in the implications of what his new status meant. Having a place to protect meant he couldn't live and travel with the wolfs anymore. Sure he could visit but…. The thought of not _always_ having a warm cuddle, loving lick, or comforting paw close at hand brought a hollow feeling to his heart. No more playing with the pups or singing with everyone at night. No more hunts or riding the wind with Shanook at his side. Shanook! He'd miss them all, but losing his close bond with his brother was almost too much.

* * *

Kozmotis stood a ways back and watched as everyone socialized. He felt it best to let everyone celebrate together before he walked in. Most everyone was admiring the sleigh, which North was proudly showing off along with the reindeer. Sandy was with the boy with glasses, Monty, and both were rapidly signing back and forth. Bunny had found Sophie "playing" with the elves and, with some colorful egglets, lured her away. Now the two were chasing eggs around the pond.

Everything was going well, or so he thought. Though he was trapped, Kozmotis was able to feel what Pitch felt during his time as the Fearlings puppet. He knew what it felt like to sense fear from another, and he now felt something _very_ similar. The fear was off, mixed with something else. At first he was going to it until he felt who it was coming from. The strange mix came off the winter spirit Jack Frost.

But he felt the "something" that was mixed in the fear, by itself, coming from the group near the sleigh. Maybe it was the fact that the mix had fear, which he was familiar with, or maybe it was because Jack was on his own, but Kozmotis walked over to the boy. "What's wrong?" he asked kindly.

Jack looked like he was trying to collect himself before he turned to face Kozmotis. "Nothing! Why would anything be wrong?"

"You're by yourself."

"So were you. Dose something have to be wrong to want some space?"

"No!"

"Then there's nothing wrong, like I said." Jack's tone while humorous seemed forced or strained as if he was forcing a smile into his voice.

"You're talking to someone who use to feed on fear jack. I felt it coming from you." The, newly reinstated, general continued.

His posture and smile deflated, Jack sleigh. "Your right."

"I may not know you to well, but if there's one thing I do know its fear. If you want to talk…." Kozmotis let the offer hang. For a while they watched the three groups silently, together.

Then Jack started to talk. "It _just_ hit me, I have a domain now. A place I am bound to protect. It's not that I don't want to do so. I already, kind of, did that before all this started. But now I can't stay with the wolfs." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I know there territory includes my domain but, they have to travel all over, they can't stay with me here. I'm…going to have to leave them."

Now it made sense, the "something" mixed in the fear was sadness. Specifically the sadness of losing a close family bond, when one had to leave. Kozmotis looked over at the sleigh group again. He stretched his senses, picking out each individual till he confirmed his suspicions. Only then did he speak. "I know what it's like to lose your family. Mine were killed by the Fearlings and its struck with me. You however will be able to still see yours, and now you have an even bigger one."

He gave Jack several moments to let that sink in. "And." He continued. "You now have a whole town of people who you protect. With the seven over there you should soon have plenty of believers to help you spread your own story. You're no longer alone."

"I know." Jack smiled then became somber again. "But the kids have to go home at night, which leaves me by myself. I know…I'm being selfish but…I can't help it. I don't like being alone, especially at night." He didn't have to explain why, Kozmotis remembered Magmas' and Bloom's anger and jealousy, the night they were taken, both aimed at Jack. The story fell together pretty quickly after that.

"Sure I would spend a _few_ days away but I could always return on the drop of a hat and most of the time I was _with_ them." Jack continued.

"Do you _have_ to be alone?"

"I don't…."

Kozmotis raised his voice so he could be over heard. "Others live in the Guardians domains." He said it matter of fatally, all heads turned towards them. Jack took in not only the Guardians but there allies.

With a knowing smile North picked up on Kozmotis' train of thought. "Of course! Yetis and elves live at Pole"

"My fairies all live at Tooth Palace." Tooth continued.

"I've got my stone golems and my googies!" Bunny, pausing in his game with Sophie, said.

Sandy pointed at the many dream sand creatures that still mulled about.

"So what's stopping you from having others to help you and keep you company?" Kozmotis concluded.

* * *

Jack felt better but not all the way. "Who would want to stay with me? I'm a winter spirit; my domain is a town full of people not hidden away in an isolated area. Not really a prime location or set of circumstances most spirits would jump at."

"Maybe not _most_! But I know of at least one!" Kozmotis looked back over at the group by the sleigh.

North was back at his boasting and had the full attention of everyone there. But one member stood out and this time Jack followed his initial urge and face palmed.


	38. Chapter 38

Shanook was happy for Jack, he really was. But he was also a bit sad. He knew his brother was going to have to leave the pack in order to complete all of his duties, new and old. However he was determined not to be a cause of sadness to the one who had been by his side since before his eyes were open. So he smiled, encouraged, and congratulated Jack alone with everyone else.

When the sleigh appeared and the group gathered by it, he followed. Though Kozmotis' voice meet his ears he didn't truly register what he said, nor what the big four answered. His mind was caught in the ideas of the future to come. He'd return to the pack alone. Work with the others to keep nature, in there territory, in balance.

Things would return to normal, but not because Jack would not be there. They'd visit him, and he them, but never for long. At night Shanook would sleep next to fury bodies, not wrapped around a cool and comforting form. On hunts he'd work with efficiency but not the for sure instinct he'd shared with his brother.

All this and more ran through his head as he portrayed calm outside appearance. So when he was tackled from behind it took longer than normal to truly get into the swing of their favorite pass time, play wrestling. The pure joy of play washed away the sadness, as the brothers rolled and griped at each other. As per-usual the game ended in a tie.

"Trues!" They said at the same time and released each other. Though still slightly winded the two laughed with all they had.

"So," Jack spook first. "What do you think of my domain?"

Shanook was silent then decided the best course of action was playful banter. "Keep the mood light." He thought. "Not bad!" he said aloud. "Spacious, plenty of people. Perfect for human spirits, though a few too many buildings compared to what I'm used to." He'd thought he'd said it playfully but Jack's face lost some of its happy light.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"So…you going to stay or head back with me to the pack? You know to…say good bye." Shanook saw a tear freeze on Jack's cheek. "Oh, no! Come on think happy. If I know them, there'll be a congratulations hunt ready to go! I bet with your new strength we can bring back a deer or maybe a moose!" Nothing, Jack continued to look depressed. "Not that I'm suggestion you'd ever use your abilities to…you know we only kill what we need…we've had congratulation hunts before and we have been able to…you know keep the meat so we can…so we don't…waste…. Boy! I'm just saying all the right things huh?"

"Ha, ha." His brothers' laugh lightened the mood, if only a bit. "You know…I'd really like to if…you…maybe…wanted to…stay with me?" Jack's question caught Shanook off guard. But his look of shock was miss interpreted, because Jack hurried on. "I know you'll miss the pack, probably more than I would, it was a stupid idea. Forget I mentioned—"

"Are you kidding? I'D LOVE TO!" Shanook exclaimed.

"But before you said—"

"I was kidding!"

"Oh, you…Grrraw!" Jack launched himself and a second wrestling match took form.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The laugh caused the two to notice they were being watched.

"Don't stop on our account mate." Stated Bunny with a cheeky grin.

* * *

As the sun started to rise in the east North walked over to Sandy, who was still signing with Monty, and taped him on the shoulder. "Time to go." He said quietly, if not a little sad.

Sandy nodded understandingly then, signing: "I'll be back." To Monty, gathered his sand and shot it into the air. Golden fireworks created a beautiful display and the sand then slowly began to drift down.

Producing snow globes, all but a handful of, the yetis and elves returned to the Pole with loud: "Wa-wa-wa's" or good buy. Except for a few dozen, the Tooth fairies began to leave splitting up on the way to collect the teeth. Meanwhile the dream sand creatures returned to streams and headed out as well.

"Our work is never done. Not all of us work only one night a year! Am I right Sandy? Jack? Shanook?" Tooth's question remained unanswered, as Jack and Shanook were watching the fireworks and Sandy had returned to Monty.

* * *

"I have something for you." Sandy signed, and then proceeded to mold a handful of sand. Monty gasped at the intricate dream catcher he was offered. "If you'd ever like to "talk", you can call me with it. It's kind of nice not having to play charades all the time."

Holding the dream catcher gently, Monty signed: "Thank you." While a tear quietly slid down his cheek.

* * *

A little ways form them Bunny's stone golems were leaping into tunnels, on their way back to the warren. A flock of Easter eggs surrounding them, Bunny held out his hand to Sophie. A little googie, one of the surviving eggs Sophie had helped paint, hoped into her waiting hands. "Happy Easter you little ankle bitter. I'm going to miss you." Then he leaned down and whispered, "Come visit some time."

"Ha, ha. By, by Bunny." Sophie giggled placing a hand on his nose.

* * *

As his sister's words registered Jamie looked towards Jack. Shanook seemed to since what the boy wanted and left the two alone. "You're leaving!?" Jack looked at Jamie with a bit of a sad smile. "But what if something else comes? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you…."

"Hay, slow down, slow down." Jack placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Are you telling me you stop believing in the Moon when the sun comes up?"

"Well no."

"Ok, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

"He, he, No." Jamie smiled, as he followed where Jack was heading.

"We'll _always_ be there Jamie. And now, we'll always be here." A finger was lovingly placed right above Jamie's heart. "This kind of makes you a Guardian to." Jack then leaned in close and whispered. "This is my home now; all you have to do is look closely. We'll see each other again as long as you guard us with your belief!"

Smiles were shared and then Jack rose and headed to the sleigh where his fellow Guardians, Shanook, and Kozmotis were waiting. "Jack!" Turning the winter spirit was caught in a tackling hug. The first, human hug, he'd reserved since he became a spirit. At first he could only stand in shock, but soon he knelt down and returned the embrace.

North patted the seat of the sleigh as Jack leaped in, and with a slap of the rains the reindeer took off. The remaining yetis, fairies, elves, and eggs took the kids home. Phil even signed Jamie's book on mythical creatures, right next to the picture of a Yeti.

Up in the clouds Jack looked at all his friends and had to smile. To himself he quietly thought back on all the questions he'd had rattling around in his head since he was first walked through three hundred years ago. He finally had some answers.

"My name is jack Frost. And I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? The Moon told me so, and when The Moon tells you something! _**BELIEVE IT!**_ "


	39. Stinger

**This is a small stinger, like you see after the credits of a movie, that I put together.**

 **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood. They belong to William Joice and Dreamworks.**

* * *

About half way into the flight Shanook noticed a familiar sent lingering on his brother. He sniffed Jack up and down causing the winter spirit to become plagued with giggles.

"Shanook, Shanook, ha, ha, Shanook stop!"

The wolf spirit's nose landed on Jack's shoulder. "What's on your shoulder Jack?"

Confused Jack lifted his sleeve to reveal the faint outline of Mysheara's mark. "I forgot! I can still use this one more time!" Jack whispered in excitement.

"What you going to do with it?" Shanook whispered back.

The familiar look of mischief, that Shanook knew meant a prank was coming, took over the Guardian of funs face. "What do you say to a little trip to the warren?"

The brothers smiled cheekily to each other as they looked at Bunny out of the corner of their eyes.


End file.
